


Is that a Stage Name or Something?

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ;), Angst, Bodyguard AU, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer is still the devil and owns Lux, Rated T chapters 1-19 and M for ch 20, Rockstar AU, Slow Burn, Twists and turns and cliff hangers oh my, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), bed sharing, devil reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: Deckerstar Rockstar/Bodyguard AUWhen Lucifer’s bandmate Delilah is killed, Detective Chloe Decker is assigned to the case. When the remaining band members receive death threats from the killer, the band’s manager, Amenadiel insists that they all get a personal security detail until the killer is caught. Lucifer, intrigued by the attractive police detective who is able to resist his charms, pulls some strings to get Chloe to be his bodyguard.Chloe is initially repulsed by the playboy rockstar and thinks that living with him and babysitting him 24/7 is her own personal hell but as time goes by, she begins to see another side to him. As their mutual feelings grow, so does the threat to their safety as the serial killer gets bolder in his attacks.Things get a lot more complicated when Lucifer realizes that Chloe makes him mortal and must choose between pushing her away or keeping her on as his bodyguard, which begs the question, if being near Chloe is so dangerous, why does he feel safest when she’s around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, as I mentioned over on tumblr (go give me a follow @lucks-eterna), this fic is already completed. It's 20 chapters long and is around 47k words. I'll be posting new chapters every Monday and Friday for the next 10 weeks so stay tuned. This first chapter deals with a lot of preamble but I promise it gets more exciting in future chapters. Let me know what you think either here in the comments or over on tumblr. Happy reading :)

“Thank you, Los Angeles! Goodnight!” Lucifer shouted over the deafening applause as the curtains closed on the stage. 

Lucifer Morningstar is the co-lead singer and keyboardist for the up-and-coming rock band The Hellions, owner of the popular night club Lux, and he also happens to be the actual devil. 

Lucifer came to earth roughly five years ago when he got bored of running hell and decided that he needed a much-deserved vacation. Shortly after arriving, he started trading favors with the right people until he had enough money saved up to buy a building that he soon converted into a nightclub. He dubbed it Lux and for four years, he was largely satisfied running Lux. He had access to all the alcohol he could drink, he could sleep with whomever he desired and he got to play the piano and sing whenever he wanted. 

Becoming fabulously wealthy from Lux’s booming business was an added bonus but Lucifer was never in it for the money and would often let people into the club even if they could afford the cover charge. After four years of running Lux and partaking in every desire that LA had to offer, Lucifer began to get bored of doing the same thing every night and decided that he wanted to do more. He realized that the one thing he enjoyed doing above all else was playing the piano and singing so he decided to start a band so he could do just that. 

When he was singing at Lux, Lucifer would often be accompanied by waitresses if the song called for a duet and the one waitress that would accompany him more frequently than any other was Delilah. Delilah was just a human but she had the voice of an angel and Lucifer knew that she was wasting her potential by serving drinks to club goers so when he decided to start a band, she was the first person he went to. She immediately agreed to join him and one day, while they were discussing the band at Lux, the bartender Patrick overheard them and mentioned that he knows how to play the drums and offered his services.

Lucifer and Delilah were delighted to have him join and thought that their band would be complete with Lucifer on the piano and keyboard, Delilah playing the electric guitar and singing, and Patrick on the drums but after a few months of practicing together, they realized that they sounded good together, but they if they wanted to sound great, they needed someone to play the bass. The three musicians put out an ad and interviewed a number of bass players before coming across Marla. Marla was a young bassist who was incredibly talented and had great natural chemistry with the rest of the band members so after a brief trial period, they decided to extend a formal invitation to Marla to play in their band full-time and she graciously accepted. Thus, ‘The Hellions’ was formed.

The band quickly took off as a result of Lucifer’s connections that allowed them to book gigs all over LA coupled with the band’s incredible natural talent and unique sound.  
Not long after the band was formed, Lucifer figured out that he had taken on too many responsibilities between trying to run Lux at night, writing songs and practicing with the band, playing and booking gigs and trying to enjoy himself a little in what little free time he had. He realized that he needed help. Lucifer recruited Maze, his best friend and right-hand demon who had come with him from hell and his brother Amenadiel. Maze made sure that everything was running smoothly at Lux while he was away and Amenadiel managed the band.

Amenadiel was an archangel tasked with bringing Lucifer back to hell but after it became apparent that Lucifer wasn’t going to leave earth any time soon, he stopped trying to force him back and instead tried to keep an eye on his younger brother to make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. When Lucifer sucked up his pride and asked Amenadiel manage the band’s schedule, Amenadiel agreed. Amenadiel would never admit it to Lucifer, but he rather enjoyed being the band’s manager. It gave him a purpose and kept him busy during the day. He also secretly liked spending time with his little brother and being a part of his life. 

Amenadiel was particularly proud of the gig that he had booked for The Hellions tonight. It was one of their biggest concerts yet, playing in front of a packed house in downtown LA with thousands of people in the crowd. If Amenadiel could book a few more gigs of that size, The Hellions would soon be a household name. 

As soon as the curtains closed, Amenadiel stepped out of the shadows from just off stage to congratulate the band on another successful show.

“Great job tonight, everyone. I think this was your best performance yet, I’m proud of you all.”

“We were awesome tonight, weren’t we?” Lucifer normally would’ve deflected such a compliment with sarcasm but tonight, he had to agree. The Hellions were starting to grow and tonight was a big step forward for them.

“Alright, don’t let it go to your head, Luci,” Amenadiel scolded, “don’t forget that I booked another gig for you guys tomorrow but for now, enjoy the rest of your night. You all earned it.” Having said his piece, Amenadiel left the band to pack up their instruments.

Lucifer turned to Delilah once Amenadiel was gone and lowered his voice so that she was the only one who could hear him. “Speaking of enjoying the rest of our night, why don’t you come by Lux tonight and we can get into some trouble together at my penthouse.”

His tone of voice made it absolutely clear what he was suggesting and when Delilah picked up on it, she grinned and nodded enthusiastically, doing her best to hide her excited giggles.

“I thought you’d never ask, it’s been a while since we’ve slept together. I was beginning to think you were losing interest.”

“In you, darling? Never. I’ve simply been busy with everything going on right now but tonight I’m all yours. Unless you want to bring a friend, of course.”

Lucifer had slept with every band member of The Hellions, even Patrick couldn’t resist Lucifer’s charms, but Delilah was his go-to girl when he needed a good lay. There were rumors swirling that there was something more going on between him and Delilah but it was purely physical between them. Lucifer is the devil, he’s not capable of feeling anything close to love, or at least he didn’t think he could. 

Lucifer had never been in love before so he didn’t know what it felt like, exactly, but he thought that he would know if he were. No, Delilah and Lucifer were simply bandmates who enjoyed a roll in the hay every now and then and, if anything, sleeping together only helped their electric onstage chemistry. Lucifer and Delilah didn’t mind the rumors though, they helped record sales so they let people think what they want. 

“Hmm, no friends tonight, Lucifer. I want you all to myself this time. What time should I come over?” 

The other band members were still milling around, packing up their instruments and sound equipment. The band hadn’t made it big enough yet where they could afford to pay a crew to set up and take down their equipment so they had to do it themselves. Lucifer looked around and saw that Patrick and Marla still had a lot of equipment that needed to be packed up so he decided to be a responsible devil and hang back to help them. Normally, he would leave them high and dry and run off immediately to go fulfill his carnal desires but recently he and Amenadiel had gotten into a tiff over being a good band member so he agreed to start putting forth more effort into being a team player.

“I’ll tell you what, darling, why don’t you get a head start and scurry over to Lux while I finish up here. I’ll join you within the hour.” 

Delilah had already packed up her guitar and didn’t have any other equipment to worry about so she agreed to go ahead and leave without him.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, Lucifer. Don’t be late,” she said with a wink, sauntering out the door.

“Ohhh, don’t start without me, you little minx.”

“No promises,” she shouted back over her shoulder as she was leaving.

Lucifer stood there and smiled, shaking his head for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. He helped Patrick to break down his drum set and assisted Marla with her bass and amps. After their equipment was loaded into the van, Lucifer said goodbye to Marla and Patrick before checking the time. He saw that he had spent nearly 45 minutes helping his bandmates.

“Bollocks,” he cursed under his breath as he rushed over to his corvette, hopping in and turning the key to speed away from the venue towards Lux. When he arrived, he threw his keys to the valet and dashed into the building, nervously playing with his cufflinks. Lucifer scanned the crowd at the club for Delilah but didn’t see any sign of her. He walked up to the bar where Maze was pouring drinks and yelled over the music to get her attention.

“Have you seen Delilah tonight?”

“Well, hello to you too,” Maze answered, annoyed at his abruptness.

“Maze, answer the question. Have you seen her here or not?”

“No, I haven’t. She hasn’t been through here,” she finally answered, rolling her eyes at his impatience.

Lucifer frowned and wondered where Delilah was. He hoped that she hadn’t gotten bored of waiting for him and decided to find someone else to spend the night with. He had no idea where else she would be so he decided to call her, just to make sure that everything was okay. He listened to her phone ring five times before going to voicemail. Lucifer thought it was a little strange that Delilah wasn’t answering but if his theory was correct, that she had found someone else to have sex with, then it would make sense that she wasn’t near her phone. Slightly miffed, he decided not to let it get him down so he shook off the apparent rejection and put on a big smile before wandering onto the dance floor to find another lover for the night.

It took him no time at all to find someone else and soon enough, Delilah was out of his mind entirely. Lucifer took his new ‘friend’ named Allison, or maybe it was Angela, up to his bedroom and gave her the best night of her life. 

Early the next morning, Lucifer was woken up by Maze shouting his name and pounding on the door to his bedroom. Lucifer looked around and noticed that it was very early in the morning since there was no light coming through his windows yet. When he hit his phone to check the time, he saw that it was 5:13 a.m.

Lucifer groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and removed his bed partner’s arm from across his chest before getting out of bed to acknowledge Maze.

“Whatever it is Maze, it better be bloody important to wake me up at this hour,” he complained. Lucifer was irritated at first but after noticing the look on Maze’s face, he softened his tone.

“Maze, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Delilah.” Maze had a somber expression on her face that Lucifer had only seen before on a few dire occasions. “She’s dead. There’s a detective here from the LAPD that wants to ask you some questions. They just found Delilah’s body in the alley behind Lux. Lucifer, I’m sorry but it looks like she’s been murdered.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here's chapter two. Chloe and Lucifer have their iconic first meeting and Lucifer already starts to get on Chloe's nerves. Let me know what you think in the comment section or over on tumblr :)

Everything around Lucifer seemed to be moving in slow motion. He would’ve thought that Amenadiel had been slowing time if he didn’t know better. Lucifer felt absolutely awful. Deep down, he knew that Delilah’s murder wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but feel like he was to blame, somehow. If only he’d gone and looked for her after she didn’t pick up her phone, if only he’d asked her to hang back after the gig so they could drive together. Lucifer’s mind raced with thousands of ‘if onlys’ as he numbly walked down the stairs to talk with the police detective.

When Maze said that there was a detective from the LAPD here to ask him questions, Lucifer was picturing a balding, slightly overweight, middle-aged man but when he rounded the corner of the stairs and walked down onto the dance floor of his club, he was shocked to find the exact opposite. 

Lucifer took in the sight of a stunningly beautiful blonde woman dressed in plain clothes but sporting a police badge on her belt, clearly a detective, chatting with uniformed officers. Lucifer couldn’t put his finger on it, but the blonde detective seemed familiar, as if he’d known her from somewhere else but he quickly dismissed that thought. He definitely would have remembered meeting her before, but still, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he’d seen her somewhere before today. 

Lucifer realized that he had been staring at the detective from across the room for a little too long so after clearing his head, he walked over to her to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m—” he began, but he was cut off before he could say anything further.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not ready to take your statement yet. Please have a seat and I’ll be with you in just a moment,” the blonde detective said in a professional tone, motioning to the piano bench nearby. Miffed by her cold dismissal, Lucifer sulked over to his piano and began playing a few chords while he waited for the detective to finish her conversation with another detective who had walked over to talk to her. 

Lucifer instantly disliked this other detective, and not only because he had a douchey haircut. Lucifer could tell from the blonde detective’s body language that this douchey detective made her uncomfortable and he could also tell that they had a history together. Whether their history was romantic or otherwise, he wasn’t sure, but regardless, he had made up his mind that he was not a fan of Detective Douche. As Lucifer sat at the piano waiting for the detective to come over and talk to him, he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“The Lieutenant said this was my case, Dan, what are you doing here?”

“Relax, Chlo, I’m just here to lend a hand. This is a high-profile case, there’s gonna be a lot of attention on this one so the faster we can close it the better.”

“I’m going to do my job, Dan. No matter how long it takes. I’m gonna get justice for that poor girl. No one deserves to die like that, being strung up and crucified on a fire escape,” Chloe said with a shudder before adding, “imagine if it were Trixie, Dan.”

“Alright you’ve made your point,” Dan raised up his hands up in resignation, “just promise me you’ll be careful. Whoever did this to her is clearly deranged and I don’t want you to make yourself a target for the killer by pushing too hard on this case.”

“Don’t worry about me, Dan, I’ll be fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really have to go take his statement,” Chloe said, pointing towards Lucifer with her pen. Dan nodded and walked away to go help the other officers with gathering evidence while Chloe approached the man sitting at the piano.

“Hi, thank you for your patience, can you start by saying your name?” Chloe asked as she flipped open her notepad to jot down his information.

“Lucifer. Morningstar,” he said without looking up from the piano.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” she repeated back to him slowly, testing out the strange name on her tongue, “is that a stage name or something?”

“You’ve seriously never heard of me before?” he asked incredulously. Lucifer had thought that the Hellions had gained a big enough following around LA so that most people would recognize him, or at least his name even if they hadn’t heard their music, but judging by the detective’s blank expression, she didn’t keep up with the up-and-coming bands of LA. “God-given, I’m afraid,” he added with a chuckle, brushing off her lack of recognition before inquiring about the issue that has been bugging him since he first saw her “You know, you look familiar, have we met before?”

“Yeah. 5 minutes ago, and I’m asking the questions. Talk to me about your relationship with the victim.”

“Well, she used to work here, a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang and then about a year ago Delilah and I, along with a couple other people started a band. We’re called ‘the Hellions’ and we’re actually kind of a big deal right now, but apparently you’ve never heard of us,” he took a sip of his whiskey and paused before continuing “Delilah and I were planning on having sex last night after we played a gig together but she never showed up,” he finished with a frown.

“So you and Delilah were dating?” Chloe guessed by his expression.

“Oh, no, I said Delilah and I were going to sleep together, not that we _were together_. No, despite what the gossip magazines say, Delilah and I were just bandmates who had enjoyed carnal relations on more than one occasion. After she didn’t show last night, I figured she found someone else to spend the night with.” 

“So you weren’t jealous when you thought that Delilah was sleeping with someone else?”

“Jealous? Dearie me, no, of course not,” he said with a derisive laugh “you humans are funny about your monogamy, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm, and what planet are you from? London?” 

“What will you corrupt little organization do about this?” Lucifer asked, ignoring her gibe.

“Excuse me?” she countered, looking shocked at his brazen assertion.

“Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me.”

“You got some balls on you, pal.”

“Oh, thank you very much, but they’re really quite average,” he teased, motioning to his crotch.

“I bet.”

He was absolutely intrigued by this woman at this point. She seemed to be completely unaffected by him and he wasn’t sure, but she seemed almost repelled by his comments the more they talked, which was very unusual. Most women in her place would’ve tried to jump his bones within the first minute of their conversation but the detective was showing absolutely no sign of attraction to him. Furthermore, Lucifer still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he knew her from somewhere but just couldn’t place where. 

“Now, are you sure that we haven’t met? I could swear I’ve seen you naked. Have we had sex?”

Lucifer felt like he would’ve remembered sleeping with this woman but he had had sex with countless mortals since coming to earth so it’s possible that she could’ve been among them. Chloe shook her head slightly at his crude comments and realized that she wasn’t going to get any useful information out of him so she decided to end their interview there.

“We’re done here,” Chloe closed her notepad and walked away from him.

“Uh, detective, wait,” he said springing up from the piano bench, grabbing her arm to stop her, which caused an electric jolt to run through his entire body at the contact, “someone out there needs to be punished. We’re not done.”

Chloe looked down at where he was holding onto her arm and wrenched it from his grasp.

“Yeah. Yeah we are,” she insisted.

Lucifer was astonished by her resistance to him. No one had ever been this immune to his charms before. Maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough. After all, he hadn’t tried his mojo on her yet and no one could resist that. He watched her walk out the back door of the club towards the alley again, thoughts about her swirling in his head. 

Chloe couldn’t believe how crass and overconfident Lucifer Morningstar was. Then again, if he was some big rockstar like he claimed, then she could see why he got away with behavior like that. He was probably surrounded by people that did nothing but inflate his ego and tell him how awesome he is. She knew his type; typical playboy rock star, too self-absorbed to care about anyone but themselves. Chloe hoped that she could solve this case quickly so that she wouldn’t have to deal with him any longer than necessary.

Chloe walked out of Lux into the back alley where Delilah’s body was still being photographed. Chloe avoided eye contact with Dan who was also in the alley talking to other officers. She finally got the chance to take in the gruesome murder and was disturbed by the scene before her. Delilah had been zip-tied to two wooden planks in the shape of a cross and had nails protruding from each wrist and through her ankles. She was crucified and stabbed multiple times in the torso and on her arms and legs. 

“What have you got so far?” Chloe asked an officer writing down notes of the crime scene.

“Not much, detective. We haven’t found any fingerprints or DNA on the cross, rope or on the fire escape. Hopefully we’ll find out more once we get the body down from there but for now, we don’t have a lot to go on.”

“Any witnesses?”

“No, but the last person in the alley was a waiter from the club who took out the trash a little after 2am. He said that the alley was empty and that he didn’t see anyone in it so we know that she was murdered some time between 2 and 4:30 a.m. when the body was found.”

While Chloe was discussing the details of the case with the uniformed officer, she heard an accented voice approaching her and turned around to confirm her suspicions as to who it was.

“Oh dear, that’s just dreadful, isn’t it? Poor Delilah,” Lucifer commented as he walked past the crime scene tape and looked up at Delilah’s dead body.

“Who let him in here? Get him out of my crime scene!” Chloe shouted.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast,” Lucifer protested, “I’m here to offer my services to help find the person responsible for this and punish them.” 

“I appreciate you wanting to help, Mr. Morningstar, I really do, but we don’t need your assistance. Thank you for your concern though.”

“I disagree. I think you’ll find that I have a certain skill set that can be quite useful to you. I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things others cannot.” 

“Look, I get that you want to get justice for your friend but I need you to leave my crime scene or at least get behind the yellow tape. Here, you can call me at this number if you think of any more information that might help us catch Delilah’s killer,” Chloe said, handing him her business card. Lucifer realized that he still didn’t know her name so when she handed him the card he looked at the name on the bottom and quickly committed it to memory. 

“Ohhh, why thank you, Detective Decker, and while I’ll definitely be using that later,” he began with a suggestive wink, “you’re wasting a valuable resource by turning me away, please allow me to demonstrate.”

Chloe was incredibly annoyed by his refusal to simply leave her alone to do her job but she decided that he might give up faster if she humored him so she just pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows expectantly, awaiting his demonstration. Lucifer took a deep breath and focused all his energy on the detective; he could already tell that she was going to be a complex one so he poured everything he had into his next question.

“Tell me, Chloe,” he said establishing eye contact and drawing out her name, “what do you desire more than anything else in this life?”

“This is it? This is your big trick?” Chloe said with a sigh, thoroughly unimpressed. She saw that he was anxiously anticipating her reply so she decided to jerk him around a little bit for fun. She pretended to fall under his spell and used every acting skill she had learned from her time as an actress to make him believe it.

“I guess… when I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a cop like my daddy, so that one day I could help people… and be taken seriously when I say… to get out of my damn crime scene!”

Lucifer’s face fell when he realized that she was just messing with him and that left him with even more questions.

“Strange,” was all he could think to say.

“Yes, you are,” Chloe agreed, “now please, go back to your club Mr. Morningstar. I’m sure you have better ways to spend your time than to hang out with me all day.”

“Debatable,” Lucifer commented with a grin, enjoying the feeling of her touching his back as she began to shove him away from the crime scene. Lucifer wanted to object to her kicking him out but he decided that it would be better not to fight her on this right now. Besides, he had her business card now and he knew where to find her. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last he’d see of Detective Chloe Decker. 

Lucifer went inside Lux and poured himself a drink at the bar. While he was sitting there drinking alone, Maze came up to him to ask if he was okay.

“Maze, you’d never believe it, the strangest thing just happened. I met a human who was able to resist my charms and I can’t, for the life of me, figure out why. I mean, I know she’s a complex one but she seemed completely unaffected by me. How is that possible?”

“You seem more concerned with this human resisting you than you do about Delilah’s death.”

“Delilah’s murder was a tragedy, yes, and I still very much want to find out who murdered her and to punish them, but this human’s immunity to me is bloody fascinating.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you care for this little human of yours.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Maze,” he bristled, “I’m the devil. I don’t care about humans. She’s just a mystery that I want to solve, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Maze said skeptically as she stole a sip of his drink.

While they were talking, the delivery man had come by with shipments of alcohol and other merchandise for the club.

“Sign here please,” the delivery man said as he handed over an electronic pad to Maze. “Looks like you’ve got a letter today, Lucifer,” he commented, handing over the rest of the mail.  
Lucifer immediately tore it open, wondering who would be sending him a letter through the snail mail. When he ripped open the envelope, he saw that the note inside was written entirely from letters cut out of magazines.

“Well, that’s not creepy at all,” he joked. Maze leaned over his shoulder to try to read it.

“What does it say?” she asked.

“Delilah was just the first,” Lucifer began to read out loud, “I’m going to kill the Hellions one by one until the world is rid of you. You are all part of Satan’s plan to ruin the world with sex and sin and your immoral ways will not be tolerated. I will smite you all and crucify you for your sins just like Delilah and God will reward me greatly for my service. No amount of repenting will ever cleanse you of your sins, death is the only option. I will kill another one of you by this time next week. You have been warned,” Lucifer finished reading the note out loud and handed it to Maze so that she could read over it for herself. 

“Maze, call Amenadiel and tell him to get over here,” he ordered, “I’m going to call Patrick and Marla to see if they’re alright.”

Lucifer quickly checked in with his fellow bandmates and found out that they had received the same letter as him and while Lucifer was immortal and wasn’t scared of such threats, Patrick and Marla were humans and had a lot to be scared of. Lucifer asked them to come over to Lux for an emergency band meeting and while they were on their way over, he took out the business card from his suit jacket pocket and dialed the number on it.

Chloe was in her car driving back to the precinct from the crime scene when her work phone rang. It was a number that she didn’t recognize so she didn’t know what to expect when she answered the phone.

“Decker,” she said, only to be greeted by an irritatingly familiar British accent.

“Well, I didn’t expect to have to use this number so soon, detective, but I need you to come back to Lux. There’s been an interesting development that you’re going to want to hear about.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, what’s so urgent that you needed me to come back here immediately?” Chloe asked in annoyance, her normally professional tone slipping away as she walked into the club. She was already starting to regret giving him her phone number. Lucifer was incredibly vague over the phone and she was almost certain that whatever ‘emergency’ he had called her about was completely overblown. 

“This,” Lucifer said, handing her the threatening letter. Chloe grabbed the note from him and began to read it, her eyes quickly skimming over the cutout letters. Lucifer couldn’t help but notice the way she bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concern as the words registered with her. He found it exceptionally adorable but held off from saying something that would make her even angrier with him.

“Where are your other band members? We need to get a police detail on them right now.” 

“Relax, detective. I already called Patrick and Marla. They’re on their way over right now.”

“Good. I’ll call for backup and get the crime lab down here again to dust the note for fingerprints.”

“You’re not going to find any. Fingerprints, that is. If the killer was careful enough to not leave any fingerprints or DNA in the back alley, then there won’t be any on that note” Lucifer deduced. Chloe was moderately impressed by his astute observation but didn’t want to boost his already overinflated ego.

“You’re probably right” she conceded nonchalantly, “but still, we have to be thorough and who knows, maybe the killer slipped up and gave us a way to find him. We won’t know until we get forensics down here.”

While they were talking, Amenadiel walked into Lux, taking long strides to quickly approach the group.

“Maze told me what happened, is everything alright?” Amenadiel asked.

“I’m fine, brother. Patrick and Marla should be here any minute,” Lucifer began and as soon as he said it, he caught sight of them in the doorway, “ah, speak of the me.”

“Great, now that everyone’s here, allow me to make introductions. Detective Decker, this is Amenadiel, the band’s manager and my brother and this is Patrick and Marla, the drummer and the bassist for the Hellions” he said, motioning to each person as he introduced them. “Everyone, this is Detective Chloe Decker from the LAPD, she’s in charge of Delilah’s case and she is going to find the person responsible for this.”

There was a lot for Chloe to unpack in that brief introduction. First, the fact that the large black man standing to her left was Lucifer’s brother and that his name was Amenadiel. What was with that family? Second, she was surprised by the other members of the Hellions having such normal names. She had thought that they would all go by wacky stage names like ‘Lucifer’ to go with the whole hell theme but he gave no indication that they went by other names for their band and the two band members seemed completely normal. Lastly, Chloe noticed the certainty with which he said she was going to find the killer. She could tell that he was confident in her abilities as a detective despite only knowing her for a few hours. Dan had known her for years and yet he still doubted her detective skills. Chloe decided that it wasn’t a good idea to compare her soon-to-be ex-husband to this eccentric club owner so she stopped her train of thought there. 

“Right, so you said that you both got similar letters, did you bring them with you?” Chloe addressed Patrick and Marla.

“Yeah, we’ve got them right here,” Patrick responded and they handed over their notes.

Chloe snapped on a pair of nitrile gloves before accepting the notes and comparing them to Lucifer’s. They all said the exact same thing and they all used letters cut out of magazines. 

“Okay, I want all of you to take this threat very seriously. I’m going to see if I can get uniformed police officers outside your houses at all times but I would highly recommend you look into getting some private security until we’ve caught the killer.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Amenadiel chimed in, “in fact, I’m requiring all of you to get bodyguards that are gonna stick to you like glue until the threat has passed”

“This is absurd, how do we even know that the killer and the person who sent the notes are the same?” Lucifer questioned.

“The note mentions crucifying you like Delilah and we haven’t released any of the details of Delilah’s death to the press yet so whoever made these letters knew exactly how she died which means that they are either the killer or working with the killer,” Chloe explained.

“Even still, I hardly think a bodyguard is necessary. Come on, guys, back me up,” Lucifer said, turning to his bandmates for support only to be met with blank expressions.

“Uh, I don’t know, Lucifer. Maybe it would be a good idea to have a security detail; at least while the killer is still out there. Better safe than sorry, right?” said Patrick cautiously, not wanting to offend his former boss.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having a bodyguard either,” Marla added.

Lucifer could see that he was alone on this one but he wasn’t willing to give up easily. The idea of someone he doesn’t know following him around all day, telling him where he can and can’t go and sticking their nose in his business felt like a prison sentence. Lucifer knew that he would be severely restricted from doing what he wanted if he had a bodyguard- a glorified babysitter, really- watching his every move. 

“Fine. You two can get bodyguards but I’m not,” Lucifer said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Lucifer, I don’t want to do this, but I’m going to cancel tonight’s gig if you don’t get a bodyguard. I’m sorry but it’s just too dangerous,” said Amenadiel. 

“This is ridiculous! I’m the devil, remember? I’m immortal, it’s not like there’s any real danger to my life!” Lucifer shouted in anger.

Marla and Patrick were used to Lucifer’s eccentric statements about being the devil and usually just brushed it off or went along with it but Chloe was surprised by his outburst. She thought that Lucifer Morningstar was just an odd man who put on a devilish persona in public for the band but the way he was talking made it seem like he genuinely believed he was the devil. If that was true, then he was even crazier than Chloe thought.

“Excuse us, ladies, gentleman. I need to speak to my brother in private for a minute.” Amenadiel dragged Lucifer by the arm to the corner of the club where no one could hear them talk. 

“Brother, you know better than anyone, I don’t need a bodyguard. One deranged human simply isn’t capable of taking down the devil himself,” Lucifer reasoned with Amenadiel.

“I know that, Luci but you getting a bodyguard isn’t really about your safety, it’s about good PR. The Hellions are going to be getting a lot of attention from the press after word gets out that one of your band members is dead and we want to present a united front to the public. How would it look if only one of the Hellions didn’t have a bodyguard? Not only would I look like a bad manager, but it would make it seem like you didn’t care about your own safety.”

“But my safety isn’t at risk!”

“I know that, and you know that, but the rest of the world doesn’t know that you’re immortal so for the sake of optics, please just get a bodyguard. I’ll even let you pick out whoever you want. Please, Luci.” 

As Lucifer listened to Amenadiel’s words his eyes wandered over to the other side of the room, lingering on Chloe. Lucifer smiled as an idea began to form in his head.

While the brothers were talking, more officers had arrived at Lux and the CSI unit was there to dust the letters for prints. Chloe had walked over to the other officers to discuss the new developments and the officers were taking statements from Maze, Patrick, and Marla.

“Detective, you were right,” one of the CSIs said, “the only prints we found on these letters belonged to the band members and yourself. No one else’s prints or DNA could be recovered.”

Chloe frowned at the unhelpful but not unexpected information. They had very little to go on right now so she hoped that the autopsy would provide something solid. Chloe was almost certain that they were dealing with a serial killer, which makes her job a hell-of-a lot harder.

Since serial killers usually don’t know their victims beforehand, questioning Delilah’s friends and family would be a waste of time. Chloe would have to get creative if she wanted to solve this case before anyone else got hurt.

“Is it possible for you to find out what magazines the letters in the note came from?” she inquired. “Maybe if we can find out what magazines our psycho is reading, we can start making a profile.” 

“It might take some time, but I think we can do it,” the CSI said.

“Thank you.” 

Chloe had just finished talking to the CSI when she noticed Lucifer approaching her. Oh, great. She thought to herself wondering what he wanted this time.

“How can I help you, Mr. Morningstar?” she asked, doing her best to keep her tone professional.

“Please, darling, call me Lucifer” he said with a wolfish grin.

“Okay, then, _Lucifer_ ” she said emphasizing his name in annoyance, “what do you want?”

Lucifer leaned into her personal space and whispered in her ear, “you know exactly what I _want_ , detective”

Chloe’s body shivered involuntarily at his closeness and she was sure that he was going to say something sexual but what he said next surprised her.

“I want to help you find the person responsible for Delilah’s murder and punish them.” 

“Lucifer, we’ve been over this, you have my work phone number if you think of something that could help the case, otherwise, there’s nothing else you can do to help. I can’t let you follow me around all day like some crime-fighting sidekick.”

“Oh no, you’ve misunderstood me, my dear. I don’t want to follow _you_ around all day. I want _you_ to follow _me_ around” he said cheerfully, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Excuse me?”

“Detective, I want you to be my bodyguard.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Detective, I want you to be my bodyguard.”_

“I’m sorry, what?” said Chloe, stunned by his request.

“Am I not enunciating today? I. want. you. to. be. my. bodyguard.” he said slowly, dragging out every pause between the words. 

“No. No way. Absolutely not. I am not gonna be your bodyguard, Lucifer, I already have a job, remember? I don’t have time to babysit you, I need to focus on solving Delilah’s murder.”

“Well I don’t expect you to quit your day job, in fact, I plan on accompanying you to work every day,” he said, grinning widely at the expression on her face upon hearing his words.

“That’s not happening, Lucifer. You would just get in my way and I can’t worry about protecting your ass and stopping a serial killer at the same time. Besides, how am I supposed to physically defend you if the killer tries to attack you? Don’t you want someone actually trained to handle that situation?”

“You look like you can handle yourself just fine” he said, looking her over while licking his lips. Chloe just rolled her eyes at his comments and put her hands on her hips in disapproval. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” he continued, leaning in closer. Chloe didn’t say anything but her gaze met his so he carried on, “I don’t actually need a bodyguard for physical protection, I’m immortal so you humans with your silly little weapons pose no threat to me.”

“Wait, you don’t _actually_ think you’re the devil, do you?” she said with a chuckle, “I mean, this is all just a stage thing, right? For your band and your public image?”

Chloe’s expression quickly sobered when she saw that Lucifer wasn’t laughing along with her. Chloe got the impression that this man was weird and eccentric, sure, but if he genuinely thought that he was the devil then he was certifiably insane.

“I am the devil, detective, although I can see by the look on your face that you’re not likely to believe me anytime soon so for the moment, let’s just agree that I don’t actually need your protection. I simply need to be seen with you in public acting as my bodyguard to indulge my brother and in case any reporters are watching. Come to think of it, you should probably live with me up in the penthouse to make it look like you’re providing 24/7 protection just to be safe,” he finished with a grin.

“Definitely not. Even if I agreed to be your bodyguard—which I’m not— there’s no way I would live with you. I have my own apartment and…” Chloe trailed off, about to mention her daughter Trixie but she caught herself before she could say it. Chloe realized that she didn’t want this man, who might very well be crazy to know that she had a young daughter. She didn’t think that he would do anything to hurt Trixie but she didn’t want to take any chances, so she changed the end of her sentence “and…and… a life outside of work.” 

“Well it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me and move in forever, sheesh” Lucifer joked, “I simply need you to sleepover at my place until the killer is caught, that surely can’t take more than a few weeks. Who knows, maybe after a few weeks of this” he said motioning to his entire body “you won’t even want to leave.”

“Yeah, I somehow doubt that” she deadpanned, “there’s just one problem with your little plan though, Lucifer.” 

“Oh and what’s that, love?”

“My lieutenant will never allow it. He’s a big stickler for protocol and would never allow you to hang around the precinct all day, much less give me time off to babysit you.” _Checkmate_ Chloe thought to herself. Lucifer thought he had everything perfectly planned-out but he didn’t account for Lieutenant Marcus Pierce and Chloe was certain that there was no way in hell Marcus would go for this. 

“Oh that’s right, you haven’t seen my powers of persuasion in action yet. Why don’t you give your lieutenant a call right now then and I can give you a firsthand demonstration” Lucifer suggested.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll call him right now just so he can put a stop to your stupid idea and so I can get back to work.” 

Chloe listened to the phone ring for a few moments before hearing the gruff voice of Marcus Pierce greet her.

“What, Decker?”

“Hi, lieutenant, I’m sorry to bother you but, uh… I… um” Chloe began, unsure of how to explain the situation.

“Out with it, Decker” Pierce barked over the phone impatiently. Chloe proceeded to tell her lieutenant what was going on to the best of her ability and when she finished explaining, Lucifer began reaching for the phone, trying to grab it from her.

“Let me talk to him,” Lucifer insisted. Chloe fought him off for a few moments but Lucifer used his height advantage and long arms to swipe the phone from her grasp.

“Hey!” she protested, jumping up to try to steal it back but he was just too tall.

“Yes, hello, Lieutenant Pierce, was it? My name is Lucifer Morningstar and you have something, or rather someone I want. You see, I want Detective Decker to be my bodyguard and I’m willing to pay almost any price to get my way so what’ll it take for us to come to a deal, hmm?” Lucifer was fully prepared to find out what this police lieutenant wanted and to make a deal with him to get what he wanted but when he heard the voice on the other end of the line, everything changed.

“Wait, Lucifer, is that really you?” Marcus asked. Lucifer would recognize that voice almost anywhere even if it had been thousands of years since he’d last heard it.

“Cain?” Lucifer said low enough so that Chloe couldn’t hear him. Lucifer ran into the world’s first murderer many years ago during one of his visits on earth. Cain had been cursed by God to walk the earth for all eternity, killing his brother Abel over and over again with Abel reincarnating in a new body every time. In the beginning, Cain relished in murdering his brother but after what felt like eons of killing him, he had no desire to do his brother any harm but the invisible force compelling him to do so wouldn’t let him stop.

Cain wanted to stop killing his brother and Abel wanted to stop getting murdered and reincarnated, he wanted to go to heaven and die for good. That was when Lucifer came in and did both Cain and Abel a favor. Lucifer released Abel’s soul and that broke the endless cycle, freeing both brothers from their curse. Abel’s soul was able to go on to heaven and Cain was able to live his immortal life on earth free of his compulsion to kill.

Lucifer never expected to run into Cain again but there he was, the lieutenant for the LAPD. Lucifer smiled at his good fortune, knowing that he was going to get everything he wanted.

“Listen here, Cain, erm Pierce,” he corrected looking over at Chloe before walking away from her to get out of earshot “you owe me a favor, Cain, and I’m finally cashing in. I want you to allow Detective Decker to be my bodyguard and I want you to let me shadow her and have free rein around the precinct. Also, I want you to give her a raise, she’s clearly a talented detective with notable instincts and I’m sure that whatever you’re paying her now isn’t nearly enough.”

“Well, uh I don’t know if I can allow that…” Cain said weakly. He was conflicted because he knew that he owed Lucifer a favor but at the same time, he had built up a respectable reputation at the LAPD and didn’t want people to question his authority, which his officers would, if he allowed a random civilian to run around his precinct. 

“Of course you can, it’s easy really, and in your best interest. I mean, we wouldn’t want your true identity to be revealed if you decided to go back on your end of the deal, now would we?” Lucifer was aware that he was manipulating the man on the other end of the phone and he might’ve felt bad if he didn’t know the type of person Cain was, but their history together gave Lucifer a different perspective.

“Alright, alright,” Cain conceded, “you can have whatever you want.”

“Excellent!” Lucifer shouted gleefully, “I’ll let you break the good news to the detective,” he said, handing the phone back to Chloe.

Lucifer watched Chloe’s facial expressions warp from smug to surprise as she listened to what the lieutenant was saying on the other end of the phone.

“Sir, you’re kidding, right? You can’t actually let me be his bodyguard, can you?”

“I can and I am. I’m sorry if it’s not ideal but I think it would be best for everyone if you would just agree to be his bodyguard.”

“But sir—” Chloe began to argue but was instantly cut off by Marcus.

“No ‘buts’, Decker, my word is final and I’ve made my decision,” he said firmly as he hung up the phone.

“Hello?” said Chloe, but the line had already gone dead.

“Well, you heard the lieutenant, you have to be my bodyguard now” Lucifer said, pleased with the outcome. Chloe was furious now that he had somehow brainwashed her lieutenant into taking his side but she wasn’t going to give up just yet.

“Listen here, you little fucker,” she snapped, getting in his face, “you may think that you’ve won just because my lieutenant agrees with you but you can’t force me to go with you. This is the 21st century, you can’t just kidnap me and force me to work for you, that’s not how things work around here so I would recommend that you and your smug British ass look elsewhere for personal security because, for the last time, I’M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BODYGUARD!” 

“Ohh I like it when you get feisty, you can boss me around anytime, detective.” 

“Argh!” Chloe shouted, throwing her arms in the air in anguish. Her shouts had attracted the attention of everyone in the club, and now dozens of pairs of eyes were on them, from Maze and Amenadiel to the few uniformed officers still hanging around and the other members of the Hellions. Chloe’s face flushed red when she realized how loud she was being. She had gotten so caught up in her argument with Lucifer that she forgot they weren’t the only two people there. Amenadiel came over to investigate why Chloe was so angry with his younger brother.

“Is everything okay over here?” Amenadiel asked.

“No!” Chloe said at the same time Lucifer said “Yes!” 

“Hey, Luci, why don’t you go grab a drink or something, I want to talk to Detective Decker alone for a minute.”

“Fine by me,” Lucifer said before stalking over to the bar.

“Look, Detective Decker, I know how big of a pain in the ass my brother can be more than anyone but once you get to know him, he’s really not that bad. I know that you have no desire to spend more time with Lucifer than absolutely necessary…”

“Understatement of the year,” Chloe interjected with a scoff.

“But, my brother is incredibly stubborn and used to getting his way so the more you try to fight him on this, the harder he’s going to push back. If you agree to be his bodyguard, then I promise I will do my best to make it worth your while. Whatever you need, I’ll do my best to accommodate, and of course you’ll be paid handsomely for your time. I’m thinking $100,000 every two weeks for being with my brother around-the-clock, 24/7.”

“$100,000!” Chloe repeated back in shock.

“What? Is that too low, we can go higher if you want, money isn’t really an issue.” 

“No, no, that is beyond generous.” 

“Really? I don’t know if you’ll be saying the same thing after spending two weeks with my brother,” Amenadiel said with a chuckle. “So does this mean you’ll accept the offer?”

Chloe thought about how much money she was being offered for babysitting a grown man. It was nearly twice the amount of money she made in a year, she would be insane to turn that down. Chloe thought about Trixie’s currently lackluster college fund and how she could afford for Trixie to go to any college she wanted with that kind of money. Chloe weighed the inevitable headache that Lucifer was going to be for her against her daughter’s future and in the end, her daughter’s future won out.

“Fine. I’ll do it” she said.

“Great, let’s draw out a contract outlining what duties will be expected of you and then you can start working right away,” Amenadiel said.

Chloe, Amenadiel, and Lucifer spent the next hour or so with Lucifer’s lawyer drawing up a contract. When it was finally finished and ready to sign, Chloe hesitated slightly, her pen hovering an inch above the paper. She knew that she had to sign the paper and that she was probably getting the better half of the deal but a part of her couldn’t help but feel like she was selling her soul to the devil. Eventually, Chloe mustered up the courage to put pen to paper and sign her name on the dotted line. Lucifer took the pen from her next, signing his name with a flourish before looking her in the eyes with a devious smirk.

“Oh, detective, we’re going to have so much fun together.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, detective, what shall we do first? Get a drink to celebrate your new job? Or perhaps we could take this upstairs and properly consummate our new arrangment.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him for what felt like the hundredth time since meeting him. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t even known him 24 hours. Yesterday, if you had told Chloe that in less than a day, she would meet the most obnoxious, infuriating and immature man in the world and then sign up to be his bodyguard that same day, she would’ve laughed, but now that was her new reality.

“You never quit, do you?” Chloe asked, rhetorically.

“No, I don’t and if you gave me the chance I think you’ll find I have tremendous stamina,” he said with a wink.

“Alright, let’s get one thing straight,” Chloe said, turning to face him, “I’m not your friend and I’m not your fuck-buddy, I’m your bodyguard. I’m here to do a job and that’s it; and in case I haven’t made myself perfectly clear, I will never, ever, ever, sleep with you. Ever. Got it?”

“Playing hard to get, I like it.”

Chloe took a deep, calming breath to keep herself from strangling him. Luckily, her phone rang and interrupted her murderous thoughts. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dan. Chloe held up a finger to Lucifer indicating that he should wait while she took this phone call and proceeded to answer the call.

“Hey, Dan, what’s up?”

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we got the security footage from the traffic cams near Lux. We were waiting for you to get back to go over it but you’ve been gone a long time so do you want us to start without you or…”

“Crap,” Chloe said as she looked at her watch. She was so preoccupied with Lucifer that she didn’t notice how much time had passed. All the officers that were at Lux earlier had left along with Amenadiel so it was just Chloe and Lucifer alone in the club. “Yeah, no, go ahead and start without me, I’m on my way back now, I’ll see you in a bit, bye.”

Chloe hung up the phone and was already rushing towards the exit when Lucifer called out after her.

“Uh, detective, aren’t you forgetting something?” he said, motioning to himself.

“Hurry up, Lucifer, I don’t have all day.”

He smiled and used his long legs to catch up to her. Chloe wasn’t looking forward to explaining Lucifer’s presence around the precinct to her fellow officers and she was sure that they wouldn’t take too kindly to a civilian poking around and getting in their way. Chloe wondered what Lucifer said to Pierce to get an all-access pass to the LAPD. She would have to talk to Marcus when she got to the precinct.

To Lucifer’s credit, he didn’t complain as much as Chloe thought he would on the drive there, only commenting on her slow driving twice.

When they arrived at the precinct, Chloe could feel everyone’s eyes on her and Lucifer as they walked together over to her desk. She did her best to ignore them but Lucifer lavished in the attention, occasionally greeting the female officers with a ‘hello’ combined with a radiant smile. Once they reached Chloe’s desk, he immediately began touching everything on it, examining each item carefully to try to get a better sense of who Chloe Decker was. Chloe pulled up a chair and sat Lucifer down in it.

“Stay here and don’t touch my stuff!” she commanded, plucking the tchotchke out of his hands and carefully setting it back in its place.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Lucifer asked as she began to walk away.

“I have to go talk to Dan, but I’ll be back soon”

“But what if the killer tries to attack me while you’re gone? I need my bodyguard,” he whined.

“You’re in a room full of police officers, you’ll be fine. Plus, I’ll be right over there if you need me,” she said pointing over her shoulder. “Besides, I thought you said you were immortal or whatever.”

Lucifer huffed in annoyance, unable to come up with an effective counter-argument and watched her walk away. He saw her go over to the same douchey detective that he saw her with earlier at Lux and realized that that must be Dan. _Dan. What a boring name._ Lucifer thought to himself, lacking any substantial knowledge about the man to have a better reason for disliking him.

“Hey, Chlo, tech is going through the footage now, I told them to shout if they found anything. What took you so long getting back here, and what is he doing here?” Dan asked, catching sight of Lucifer sitting at her desk half way through his sentence. “Did he think of something that could help us with the case?” Dan supplied.

“Uh, no… actually, I’m his… bodyguard.”

“Ha, ha, good one, Chloe, but seriously, what is he doing here?”

When a few agonizing moments of silence passed, it became clear that Chloe wasn’t joking and Dan was filled with a hundred questions.

“You’re his bodyguard?!? What does that even mean?”

“I basically have to accompany him everywhere he goes to make sure no one kills him,” Chloe explained with a casual shrug.

“What?!?! No, Chloe, you can’t do this! What about your safety? I swear to God if this idiot gets you hurt…”

“Relax, Dan” Chloe cut him off before he could continue with his threat, “it’s more so that the press can see him with a bodyguard, I think the hardest part of the job is going to be not killing him myself.”

“But the killer is still out there and he won’t hesitate to hurt you or worse if you get in his way!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be extra super-duper careful on this one and I’ll always have my gun on me. I’ll be fine, I promise” Chloe reassured Dan.

“Why would you sign up to do this, Chloe?”

“Because he offered me $100,000 for two weeks of service and he guaranteed that we’ll receive the first $100,000 even if we catch the killer today” Chloe said and Dan instantly understood her motivations.

“Oh,” he said softly, shocked at the amount.

“I know that having Lucifer around the precinct is going to be a pain in the ass but just think about what we could do with that money. We could send Trixie to any college she wants to go to and still have some leftover.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Dan said, coming around to the idea.

“Speaking of Trixie, can she sleep at your house until this whole thing is over? I have to stay with him in his penthouse until the killer is caught and Lux isn’t exactly kid-friendly.”

“Hold on, you’re gonna be sleeping with this asshole for the foreseeable future?”

“Technically, I’ll be sleeping near him in the guest bedroom adjacent to his room but yeah, it’s in the contract that I have to be around him 24/7. Trust me, you’re not as upset about this as I am.”

“Wanna bet?” Dan said with a humorless chuckle.

“Hey, that’s all the more reason to bring the killer to justice quickly.”

“Does Pierce know about this?”

“Yeah, he practically insisted that I do it. He sounded weird though over the phone, almost like he was scared of Lucifer or something. I’m gonna ask him about it, is he here?”

“Yeah, I think he’s in his office,” Dan said.

Chloe thanked Dan and walked over to the lieutenant’s office, knocking three times before entering. When Marcus saw that it was Chloe, his expression steeled up.

“What do you want, Decker? I’m busy.”

“Uh, sorry, sir, I’ll be quick, I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay with everything that Lucifer wants me to do. Are you aware that he’s planning on being around the precinct every day and that I’ll have to take off work early to accompany him to band practice and concerts,” Chloe informed him.

“Don’t worry about vacation days, Decker, just do what you need to do to keep him happy—I mean safe,” Marcus corrected. Chloe could tell that something was off with him but she couldn’t figure out why he was acting like this.

“Lieutenant, is everything alright?”

“It’s fine, now stop bothering me and get back to work. You’ve got a killer to catch and a man to protect. Close the door on your way out.” Chloe complied and walked back over to her desk, her mind filled with questions about why the lieutenant was acting this way.

When Chloe got back to her desk, she found a long line of young officers waiting patiently to reach the front of the line.

“What’s going on here?” Chloe asked Lucifer who was sitting in her chair, not the chair that she had specifically pulled over for him, with a marker in hand and a picture of himself in the other.

“I’m sorry, ma’am but you need to go to the back of the line and wait your turn like everyone else,” Lucifer teased, “I can’t start making exceptions, even for beautiful detectives such as yourself.”

“Cut it out, Lucifer, seriously, what are you doing?”

“Well you were taking forever with Detective Douche and the lieutenant over there so it was only a matter of time before someone recognized me and wanted an autograph and then they told their friends that the legendary Lucifer Morningstar was in the building and next thing I knew, there was a line of fans wanting something signed. I mean, what was I supposed to do, turn them down?” he said, smiling at the next person in line.

“Okay, that’s enough, everybody back to work!” she shouted, ignoring the disappointed protests from the crowd.

“Don’t worry everybody, I’ll be back tomorrow!” Lucifer yelled, causing the dispersing crowd to perk up slightly. Chloe shook her head in disbelief. She thought that just because she’s never heard of Lucifer that his band couldn’t have been that successful but judging by the number of officers she just sent away, perhaps his band was more popular than she thought. She might have to listen to a few of his songs just so see what all the hype is about.

“Amenadiel called while you were gone, he rescheduled tonight’s gig for Friday so it looks like it’s just you and me tonight.”

“Good,” Chloe replied without thinking. She quickly amended her answer when she saw his smug expression, “I mean it’s good that the gig is rescheduled, you know, for security purposes it’s safer to have more time to prepare the area to make sure we’re ready for anything.”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, still smiling.

Thankfully, Chloe was relieved from the awkward situation she put herself in when Dan shouted over to her side of the bullpen.

“Hey, we got something on the security footage!”

Chloe and Lucifer walked over to the video room where Dan was sitting with some video techs. The screen in front of them showed a slightly obstructed view of the alley housing the back entrance to Lux.

“What’ve you got?” Chloe asked.

“We have two potential suspects spotted leaving the alley behind Lux. The first is a man in a baseball cap with a backpack on and the second is a homeless man who appears to be drunk,” Dan informed them, motioning to the monitor, which showed screen shots of the two people in question.

“My money’s on the guy in the baseball cap. Whoever killed Delilah had to be sober enough to climb the fire escape and zip-tie her to that cross and based on the time of death, I don’t think our homeless guy was sober then,” Chloe said, pointing to the timestamp on the corner of the screenshot.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Dan said, giving Chloe a small smile. Lucifer, meanwhile, glared at the back of Dan’s head, not liking the way he was looking at Chloe.

“Do we have a view of his face?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, no. He never shows his face to the camera and we don’t see him getting in a car so we have no way of finding out who he is but we do know that he’s a white male, about 6-foot one, with brown hair.”

“Does he look like anyone you know?” Chloe asked, turning to Lucifer. He was concentrating hard on the blurry image of the back of the man’s head but his expression remained neutral.

“I’m sorry detective, but I don’t know who that is.”

“It’s okay, it was a longshot anyways,” Chloe said placing her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder to reassure him. Now it was Dan’s turn to glare at Lucifer in jealousy. “Alright, let’s approach this from another angle and try to get a profile going on the killer. Where are we on the magazine letters? Have you found out what our psycho is reading?”

“So far we’ve only been able to identify one of the magazines that he used, _Christian Weekly_ ,” the tech officer informed them.

“Okay so that jives with the language in the letter about God and religion so our killer is likely a religious zealot,” Chloe said.

“Dearie me, the misguided things people do in the name of my Father, I swear,” Lucifer said shaking his head.

“Your Father? God?” Chloe probed. He nodded in the affirmative at her question, “right, because you’re the devil.”

“Now you’re getting it, detective,” he beamed at her.

Chloe didn’t understand why he insisted on maintaining this charade that he’s the devil. She was pretty sure that he wasn’t insane enough to actually believe it so she figured that it must have something to do with his band persona. Chloe made a mental note to herself to ask him about it when they were alone and hopefully he would drop character when there was no one else around.

They spent the rest of the day following leads and hitting dead end after dead end until 5 o’clock rolled around. Chloe rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

“Had enough fun for one day, detective?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, I’m just about ready to go, let me grab my coat and then we can get going,” she replied. While Chloe was gone, Dan came up to talk to Lucifer.

“Ah, Detective Douche, to what do I owe the pleasure? I’m afraid that I’m done giving out autographs for the day so you’re gonna have to come back tomorrow and wait in line like everyone else if you want one.”

“I’m not here for an autograph, I’m here to give you a warning” Dan said.  
“I appreciate your concern, Daniel but it takes a lot more than one deranged human to scare me.”

“If Chloe gets hurt because of you, the killer will be the least of your worries,” Dan threatened, “I swear to God, if I hear that she has so much as a scratch from working with you, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Temper, temper. Careful, Daniel don’t you know that wrath is one of the 7 deadly sins? Why do you care so much about the detective’s safety anyways?”

“Because she’s my wife!”

“Oh.”

For once in his life, Lucifer was speechless. He didn’t know why he cared so much that Chloe was married to Dan. It’s not like he was actually interested in dating her or anything. The devil didn’t do relationships. Chloe was just an enigma that he wanted to figure out, nothing more. He was just curious why she was able to resist his charms when no one else could; but for whatever reason, finding out that she was Dan’s wife bothered him.

“Okay, are you ready to go, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, jacket in hand. As soon as she approached Dan and Lucifer, she sensed the tension in the air and looked between the two men, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think we’re good here. See you tomorrow, Chlo,” Dan said before leaving for the night.

“Alright,” Chloe said slowly before changing the subject, “we need to stop by my place first so I can pack a bag before heading over to Lux.”

“Right,” Lucifer agreed absentmindedly, still thinking about what Dan said. Chloe drove them to her apartment first and packed enough clothes and toiletries for a week. She made sure to throw out anything in her fridge that was going to spoil soon so that she wouldn’t come home to any rotten smells and she made sure to lock the door behind her. Chloe silently said her goodbyes to her apartment and hoped that she would be back in her own bed soon but so far they didn’t have any new leads and they were stuck waiting for the killer to make the next move.

Lucifer had been unusually quiet on the drive to Chloe’s place and now that they were almost at Lux, Chloe decided to find out what was bothering him.

“Okay, spit it out Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

He paused for a moment, still staring out the passenger side window before answering her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were married to Dan?”

“Seriously? _That’s_ what you’ve been so upset about? Look, I didn’t tell you that we were married because A, we’re separated and in the process of getting a divorce right now and B, it’s none of your business!”

Lucifer perked up when Chloe told him that she and Dan were separated and Chloe noticed his change in demeanor.

“You don’t have to look so happy about it, sheesh.”

They arrived at Lux and Lucifer instructed her to park in the private garage, telling her that he had a spot reserved just for her. After parking, they took the elevator all the way up to the penthouse. Chloe didn’t know what to expect when the doors of the elevator opened, but it wasn’t this. She thought that he would incorporate the devil theme in his decorating but she was surprised to find that his penthouse was relatively normal.

The first feeling she got when she walked in was warmth. Not temperature-wise, but visually, the whole place was decorated with rich browns and muted tans and it had beautiful views of the LA skyline. Lucifer noticed Chloe’s transfixed gaze and grinned at her while her eyes continued to take in the sight of his penthouse.

“C’mon, let me give you the official tour” he said, grabbing her hand to drag her along before she could protest, “starting with the most important part first, the bar. You’re welcome to pour yourself a drink at any time, you don’t have to ask me first. Over here is my personal library,” he said as he motioned to sturdy oak shelves that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, filled with books. “If you do decide to read something though, please be careful with some of the first editions, they’re quite fragile.”

Chloe listened attentively as he took her all over his penthouse, pointing out various rooms along the way.

“And over here is my bedroom, just like all the other rooms, you’re more than welcome in here,” he leered in her direction and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chloe brushed off his innuendo and waited for him to continue with the tour.

“Last but not least, we have the guest bedroom where you will be staying. It shares a wall with mine so you’ll be able to hear if any murderers try to kill me in my sleep,” he joked, “well, I’m famished so why don’t I cook us some dinner while you unpack and get settled in.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Chloe agreed as she began to unzip her suitcase and take out her clothes. Chloe was expecting to be completely miserable living here with Lucifer but if she was being honest with herself, his penthouse was gorgeous and as long as Lucifer didn’t do anything too annoying, she might actually enjoy herself a little.

After unpacking her things, she wandered around for a little while, taking a particular interest in some of the volumes in his library before finally making her way to the kitchen. Whatever Lucifer was making smelled amazing and Chloe realized that she was hungrier than she thought when she felt her stomach grumble and her mouth start to water. Lucifer was wearing a blue apron that had the words “kiss the cook” embroidered in red. Chloe rolled her eyes at his choice of apparel but she had a small smirk on her face while she did so.

“I hope you’re hungry, I made chicken parmesan with sweet potato fries and steamed broccoli florets,” he took the chicken out of the oven and the scent wafted over to Chloe.

“It smells great, thank you,” Chloe complimented. Lucifer dished up the meal and they began eating. Chloe didn’t want to boost his already overinflated ego but this was the best chicken parm she’d had in her life. She didn’t know what spices he used on it but whatever it was, it brought out the flavor of the meat perfectly. “Mmm, where did you learn to cook like this?” she asked between bites.

“Well, you pick things up here and there over the centuries plus I had a lot of free time in hell so it gave me a chance to experiment with new recipes,” he said honestly.

“Why do you keep pretending you’re the devil? I mean, I get it, you’ve got a public image for your band or whatever, but we’re in private. You can drop the act when you’re around me, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“It’s not an act,” he insisted, “I truly am the devil. I rebelled against my Father because I wanted free will so he cast me out of heaven and condemned me to hell for all eternity. 5 years ago, I decided to take a vacation to earth, as I’ve done many times throughout the millennia, but this time I decided to stay.”

“No,” said Chloe, “I don’t buy it. You might be weird but you’re not crazy enough to actually believe that so what’s the truth?”

“I am telling you the truth, detective” he said in exasperation, “but I can tell by the look on your face that you don’t believe me so perhaps I can try to explain it in terms you’ll understand. When I was a teenager, I had a big disagreement with my Dad and he kicked me out of the house. I moved somewhere warm, down south for a long time before moving to Los Angeles when I opened Lux and eventually started the Hellions.”

“Okay, a shitty childhood, now that I get,” Chloe said sympathetically.

“I smell a backstory, do tell, detective!” he said, trying to turn the focus of the conversation to her.

“There’s nothing to tell really,” she said with a shrug, “I’m sure it wasn’t half as bad as yours but at times it felt like I was the one raising my mom. She could be selfish and immature and acted like a child so I had to be the adult. Sometimes it felt like I was in hell.” Chloe admitted, causing Lucifer to chuckle at her choice of words. Chloe didn’t want to share too many personal details about herself but he had made them such a wonderful meal that she felt like she owed him at least a few more pieces of information about herself. She took a deep breath before continuing,

“I know I’m probably going to regret telling you this…” she began.

“Oh now you have to tell me, I’m on the edge of my seat,” he said gleefully.

“You know how you thought you recognized me when we first met? How you thought you’d seen me naked?”

“Yeah,” he said, hanging on her every word.

“Well, when I was 19 I starred in a movie called ‘Hot Tub High School’ that may have involved some nudity.”

“Hot Tub High School!” That’s where I know you from!” he shouted, “that was quite a nude scene!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve seen my boobies, get it all out of your system.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, I loved that movie! In fact, I think I have it on DVD here somewhere, we might have to watch it just to refresh my memory.”

“Absolutely not!” Chloe protested.

“Well, if you’d rather give me the live version, you know where my hot tub is,” he teased.

“Annnnnnd I already regret telling you,” Chloe said with a small chuckle. She had already made peace with the decisions she made as a teenager and starring in “Hot Tub High School” wasn’t even towards the top of the list of things she regrets doing so she didn’t really care if he teased her for it a little bit; better he found out now on her own terms than through some other way.

“Why did you stop acting?” he asked after a beat.

Chloe normally didn’t discuss her father’s death with people but she didn’t want to lie to Lucifer and for whatever reason, she felt like she could open-up to him so she told him the truth.

“Right after ‘Hot Tub High School’ came out, my father died. He was a cop, a really good cop,” she paused for a moment to clear the lump forming in her throat just thinking about the memory, “and he was murdered in a robbery gone wrong and they never caught the guy. After that, I realized that I wasn’t really contributing to society through acting so I decided to become a cop like him to honor his memory.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, reaching across the table to place a comforting hand on her arm, “if you want, I can help you find your father’s killer and bring him to justice once we solve Delilah’s murder,” he offered.

Chloe thought that she knew who Lucifer was when they first met. She thought that he was a typical playboy rockstar and she desperately wanted to dislike Lucifer but when he said things like that, he made it really hard to. Maybe she’d misjudged him. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she initially thought and maybe they could even be friends once all of this was over.

“Thank you, Lucifer” she said, fighting back tears, “for the dinner and for what you said. I’m tired so I’m gonna start getting ready for bed.”

It was still early but Chloe had had a long day and she didn’t want to cry in front of Lucifer so she left the room before he even had a chance to respond. Lucifer hung back to do their dishes and then went over to his piano to practice a few songs that he was writing for the band. After a few hours of practicing, he was getting ready to turn in for the night when his phone rang. He saw that the caller ID said ‘Maze’ so he answered it to see what she wanted.

“Lucifer, there’s a bunch of women down here wondering where you are tonight, do you think you could come downstairs and make a quick appearance?” Maze asked him over the phone.

“Sorry, Maze but I’m not in the mood to entertain guests tonight.”

“Aw c’mon, Lucifer, you don’t want to leave all these women unsatisfied, do you? They really want to see you. Just come down here for 10 minutes, then you can leave.”

Lucifer weighed Maze’s words and in the end, he decided that making a quick appearance would be good for his playboy image so he reluctantly agreed.

“Alright, I’ll be right down. But only for 10 minutes.”

Lucifer considered telling Chloe that he was going downstairs but he figured that she was already asleep and didn’t want to wake her so instead he quietly slipped out of the penthouse and went downstairs.

Lucifer stayed at Lux for a lot longer than 10 minutes. The group of girls wanted to do shots with him and he couldn’t simply stop after just one shot so he drank with them and then obliged them in a dance or 5 on the dancefloor. There was one girl in particular, a short, attractive blonde that caught Lucifer’s eye. After her 4th shot she started grinding on Lucifer and kissing him. Lucifer felt himself falling back into old habits so he let his muscle memory take over and began kissing her back.

“What’s your name?” Lucifer managed to ask her between kisses.

“Julie!” the blonde shouted back over the noise in the club.

“Tell me, Julie, what do you desire?” Lucifer asked, even though he had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

Julie proceeded to whisper all the obscene things she wanted to do with him in his ear and Lucifer listened to each one, feeling himself getting more aroused by the second. When she had made her desires clear, Lucifer went back to kissing her and slowly backed her up into the elevator to take her up to his bedroom, completely forgetting that Chloe was in his guest room.

 Chloe had just fallen asleep when she heard a loud scream coming from Lucifer’s bedroom. Disoriented from her sudden wake up call, Chloe grabbed her gun and without thinking, immediately went to investigate to make sure that Lucifer wasn’t in danger. Chloe didn’t hesitate to throw Lucifer’s bedroom door open but as soon as she barged in with her gun drawn, she wished that she had


	6. Chapter 6

The second that Chloe opened the door to Lucifer’s bedroom, she realized her mistake. Instead of finding Lucifer in the clutches of danger, she found him in the clutches of a very satisfied looking blonde. Chloe’s first instinct was to immediately avert her eyes but something caught her attention before she could do so. Lucifer’s bare back was exposed to her for the first time since they met and Chloe’s eyes were instantly drawn to two large crescent shaped scars that took up the majority of his back.

The noise from Chloe’s abrupt entrance had gotten Lucifer’s attention and caused him to turn away from his guest to see who was there. Chloe was instantly snapped out of her reverie when she got a look at Lucifer in all his naked glory.

Lucifer caught her gaze and gave her his best playboy smile.

“Detective! I didn’t fancy you a voyeur but since you’re here, would you like to join? I’m sure Julie here wouldn’t mind,” he said before confirming it with his bedmate.

Chloe was too embarrassed to come up with a coherent response so instead of replying, she wordlessly bolted out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Once Chloe had put some distance between Lucifer’s bedroom and herself, she took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She should have been glad that her client wasn’t in any danger but for some reason, she wasn’t. Well, she was glad that he was okay, obviously, but finding him in bed with another woman gave her this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Chloe thought that they had had a moment over dinner but clearly he didn’t feel the same way since he was back to his old ways so soon.

Chloe mentally chastised herself for thinking that he had changed. After all, they barely knew each other and he didn’t owe her anything. She was his bodyguard, that’s all. She was responsible for his safety and it wasn’t very safe to invite random strangers into his home, no matter how harmless they appeared at first, they could be dangerous, and it was her responsibility to make sure no harm came to Lucifer.

She would let him know that he couldn’t bring strangers up to his penthouse for the foreseeable future in the morning, but until then, she needed to get some sleep. Chloe ambled back to the guest bedroom and got under the covers only to discover that Lucifer and his guest were nowhere near finished. She could hear every moan and creak of the bed in the room adjacent to hers and she found herself wondering if the walls had always been that thin.

It didn’t help that she still had the image of Lucifer’s naked body seared in her brain and saw him every time she closed her eyes.

Chloe tried to fall asleep for hours, restlessly rolling from side to side in bed but every time that she was on the verge of falling back asleep, more noise from the room next door would wake her up to remind her that Lucifer wasn’t lying earlier when he said he had tremendous stamina.

Chloe let out a deep sigh in exasperation and threw her pillow across the room in frustration. She thought that the poor girl had to be worn out by now but a few minutes later they were going at it again like rabbits. Chloe had had enough so she grabbed her blanket and pillow off the floor and moved to the couch. Lucifer’s couch was more fashionable than it was comfortable but she was so dead tired that it would have to do for tonight.

Chloe awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and sausage with a horrible crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch.

“Good morning, detective! I hope you’re hungry, I made us some brekkie!” Lucifer greeted her, far too cheery for this early in the morning.

Chloe rubbed her sore neck and tried to recall what had transpired last night. The first memory that came back to her was the image of Lucifer naked and for a brief moment she thought that they had sex together last night but after she cleared her head of the morning grogginess, she remembered what really happened. She had thoughtlessly stormed into Lucifer’s room and caught him in flagrante delicto. Now his overnight guest was nowhere to be seen and he was making breakfast for the two of them.

Normally, Chloe would’ve been delighted to have someone making her breakfast but she had also remembered how mad she was at him for keeping her up all night and not letting her know that he was expecting company.

“Lucifer, we need to talk about last night,” Chloe began. Lucifer opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but Chloe cut him off before he could say anything. “You can’t keep bringing strangers into your home while there’s a killer on the loose. It’s a security risk.”

“Oh come on, detective, the only ‘risk’ my guest posed was the risk of a good time.”

“I mean it, Lucifer. You might think that you’re inviting someone up for a one-night stand but they could turn out to be the killer and murder you in your sleep. As your bodyguard, I can’t allow that, so until the killer is caught, no more sex with strangers.”

“You know what I think, detective? I think you’re jealous. You want me all to yourself so you made up this excuse about me sleeping with other people being a ‘security risk’. I get it, I’m not mad, really, I completely understand. As soon as you say the word, all this will be yours,” he said while motioning up and down his body.

“That’s _not_ what this is about, Lucifer!” Chloe said, trying not to get flustered from his words. “I am getting paid to keep you safe. That is my job and I take my job very seriously. If you were to get hurt because I wasn’t watching and someone got to you, then I wouldn’t be doing my job,” she explained in simple terms, doing her best to leave all emotion out of her voice.

“Well you’re more than welcome to watch if that would make you feel better.”

“Lucifer!” she said in exasperation, letting out an irritated sigh. “Look, if you’re not able to keep it in your pants until the killer is brought in, then at least give me the names of people you’re going to have sex with so that I can vet them beforehand and make sure that they’re not a threat.”

“Detective!” he whined, “that takes all the fun out of it!”

“Too bad, that’s my offer. You either give me a list of names so I can do background checks on them or you don’t sleep with any strangers at all.”

Lucifer grumbled and muttered his complaints under his breath but didn’t protest further. Lucifer and Chloe ate their breakfast in silence and got dressed before driving to meet the rest of the band for practice.

When they arrived, Patrick and Marla were already there warming up. Lucifer greeted them and began to set up his piano equipment and do sound checks. While he was getting ready, Chloe interviewed Patrick and Marla to see if she could get any new leads on the killer. They both had gotten bodyguards like Amenadiel asked and Chloe noticed them lurking backstage scanning the area for threats.

Neither Patrick nor Marla had noticed anything out of the ordinary lately and their bodyguards confirmed that they haven’t seen any cars or people following them in public and they haven’t received any mysterious phone calls or letters since the initial ones. The killer was laying low for now but Chloe had a gut feeling that he would resurface soon. His letter had mentioned that he will kill another band member within a week and the week was almost over so they all needed to be on high alert now more than ever.

Lucifer had finished setting up for practice so as soon as Chloe was done questioning the other band members, they began to practice their set.

Normally during practice, Lucifer doesn’t give 100% because he wants to save his voice for the real thing when there’s an audience of thousands of adoring fans but today, he was giving 110%.

Ever since their first interaction, Lucifer couldn’t believe that Chloe had never heard of him or listened to any of the Hellions’ songs so he wanted to impress her today to show her what she’s been missing.

Lucifer belted out the first few lines of the song, looking at Chloe the entire time, trying to grab her attention. Unfortunately, Chloe seemed to be tuning him out and was too preoccupied with her phone to look back at him.

 Across the room, Chloe scrolled through her contacts list until she found Dan’s name and called him.

“Hey, Chloe, what’s up?” he answered.

“Hey, Dan, do you have any new leads on the surveillance video of the alley where Delilah was killed or on the magazines that the note was made out of?”

“No luck on the video, we couldn’t find any angle that gave us a clear look at his face but CSI did find out the rest of the magazines that the letters were cut out of; they were all religious magazines, so that supports the theory that we’re dealing with a religious nutjob but it doesn’t really tell us anything new. Sorry, Chlo.”

“It’s okay, Dan. Thanks for the update. Oh, hey, how’s Trixie?”

“She’s pretty good. She really misses you though, she keeps asking where you are and why she can’t see you.”

“Not being able to see her is the worst part of taking this job. I wish I could see her but with a killer after Lucifer’s band, it’s too dangerous to have her around as long as I’m protecting him. Have her call me tonight. I’ll talk to her and explain everything.”

“Okay, I’ll have her call you tonight as soon as she finishes her homework. I gotta go, talk to you later.”

“Okay, thanks, Dan. Bye”

Chloe hung up her phone and walked back over to the stage to see that the band was finishing up their first song. Chloe had to admit, they sounded pretty good. It wasn’t exactly her style of music but she had a feeling that it could grow on her if she gave it a chance. Plus, she liked the sound of Lucifer’s silky smooth voice and could see why they were starting to gain a following.

She looked to Lucifer and saw him beaming at her when their eyes finally met. He started singing another song, a slower one this time, and didn’t take his eyes off her the whole time now that he had her undivided attention. Chloe smiled back and flashed him a thumbs up, which only encouraged him more. He sang the rest of their set to her occasionally stopping to make a comment to Patrick and Marla about how he wanted it to sound or going back over a rough patch. After every song, his eyes would search for hers, seeking her approval and gauging how much she liked the song.

“Well? What do you think?” Lucifer asked tentatively.

“I think… that we need to stop by the precinct so I can fill out some paperwork before we head back to Lux for the night,” Chloe said, knowing that wasn’t what he meant.

“Right, sure, of course we can do that but what did you think of the band?”

“Patrick and Marla were great. They’re incredibly talented musicians.”

“And what about me?”

“Well, you didn’t completely suck,” she conceded quickly before changing the subject. “Now come on, if we leave now we might be able to beat rush-hour traffic.”

Lucifer knew that Chloe had enjoyed his singing more than she was letting on after watching her facial expressions for the past few hours and he was delighted by that fact.

Lucifer didn’t know why he craved Chloe’s approval so much. He had always been so self-assured in his music and never really cared what his critics thought, but for some reason, he cared what Chloe thought about him.

They made a quick stop at the precinct and while Chloe was filling out boring paperwork, Lucifer gave out more autographs to officers that didn’t get one yesterday. As soon as the paperwork was filed, they headed back to Lux for the evening.

“I’m starving, what are you gonna make for dinner tonight, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, only partly teasing.

“I was thinking we could order some takeout. Do you like sushi?” Lucifer was exhausted from rehearsing all day and wasn’t in the mood to cook tonight so it seemed like a good night to order in.

“Sushi sounds good to me,” Chloe said.

Lucifer called in one of his favors and got Sugarfish sushi delivered to them in less than 30 minutes, which was impressive considering it was the middle of their dinner rush and traffic was starting to get bad. Lucifer gave the delivery driver a generous tip and unpacked the to go bag on the counter.

“I’ve heard about this place. They’re supposed to have the best sushi in town but I’ve never had it before,” Chloe said when she caught sight of the logo on the bag.

“Why don’t you judge for yourself?” Lucifer said as he skillfully picked up a tuna roll with his chopsticks and offered it in her direction. Chloe wrapped her lips around the end of his chopsticks and closed her eyes in pure bliss the moment the tuna sashimi hit her taste buds.

“Oh my God! This is amazing!” she moaned.

“Wrong deity, but I agree with the sentiment.”

Lucifer enjoyed watching Chloe’s range of facial expressions as she devoured the rest of the sushi and tried his best not to get too aroused at the moans of delight she kept making.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Lucifer began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I’m probably not needed down in Lux so as an apology for last night, how about we pop in a movie and have a quiet night in?”

“Thank you, Lucifer. I would really appreciate that,” Chloe said. She had woken up this morning furious at him but he had spent the rest of the day on his best behavior so it was hard for her to stay mad at him. While Chloe was musing about how this man could be so annoying and yet so thoughtful in such a short span of time, her phone rang.

“Uhh, why don’t you pick a movie, I’ve got to take this.” Lucifer noticed her change in demeanor and frowned as he watched her go to her room to take the call in private.

“Hey, Trix, how was your day at school?”

“It was good, mommy. Billy apologized for pulling my hair yesterday and gave me some of his fruit snacks at lunch so I’m not mad at him anymore.”

“That’s great, sweetie. How did your homework go? Did daddy help you with that math problem?”

“Yeah, daddy helped me figure it out” Trixie said, and after a short pause, added, “Mommy, why can’t I stay over at your house anymore?”

“Because mommy’s not at her house, monkey. I’m staying with… a friend for a few weeks,” Chloe started, unsure of how exactly to describe her situation with Lucifer to her daughter.

“A very bad man is after my friend and he needs me to protect him until we can find the bad man and put him in jail. It’s not safe for you to be around me yet but I promise that as soon as the man is caught I’m gonna give you the biggest bear hug ever and then we’ll have a pizza and board game night. How does that sound?”

“Good!” Trixie agreed enthusiastically.

“This is only for a few more weeks, I promise, then everything will go back to normal, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, I love you so much, monkey, I’ll talk to you later. Bye-bye.”

“Bye, mommy.”

Chloe hung up the phone and walked back out into the living room where Lucifer was watching her like a hawk.

“Who was on the phone?”

“No one,” Chloe said a little too quickly.

“Wow, that must’ve been quite the conversation with ‘no one’ then, since it lasted 5 minutes” he deadpanned.

“Okay, fine it was… Dan.”

“I know we haven’t known each other very long but you should know by now that I detest lying. Now, who was really on the phone?”

In the beginning, Chloe had wanted to keep Trixie’s existence a secret from Lucifer in case he was dangerous—he did think he was the devil after all—but now that she has gotten to know him a little bit better, there was no point in hiding it any longer.

“I was on the phone with my daughter,” she finally conceded.

“Oh,” Lucifer said quietly, “I didn’t know you had a daughter”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she countered.

“But I’d like to.”

He had said it so softly, Chloe almost didn’t hear it but when he realized that she had heard him, a long moment of silence passed between them until he scrambled to try to come up with a response to relieve some of the tension.

“Um, I mean, it would be nice to know a little bit more about the person I hired to be in charge of my personal safety. You know, likes, dislikes, just basic stuff like that.”

“I like peaches,” Chloe finally supplied after a painful stretch of silence, “they’re my favorite fruit.”

Lucifer laughed now that the ice had finally been broken and shared the fact that his favorite fruit was an apple but he liked peaches too. They went back and forth comparing favorite colors, animals, and hobbies until Chloe decided to ask a deeper question that had been bothering her all day.

“Uh Lucifer,” she said to get his attention, “when I um, walked in on you last night, I noticed that you have two giant scars on your back. How did you get them, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh that. That’s where I cut my wings off,” he said nonchalantly.

“What?”

They were having such a normal conversation that his wild answer caught her off guard. For the past few hours, she had forgotten that he actually thought he was the devil.

“Well, technically Maze cut them off. I told her to,” he clarified, as if that answer made much more sense.

“No, seriously, what happened?” Chloe asked, getting tired of his devil act. She wished that he could just be honest with her. She thought that they had been making progress lately but apparently whatever happened to give him scars like that was something that he wasn’t comfortable sharing with her just yet.

“I always tell you the truth, detective. I really did have wings but I cut them off and that’s what left the scars there.”

Chloe still didn’t believe him but decided it was best not to push him on it tonight.

Feeling the exhaustion creeping in on him, Lucifer looked at the clock to see that they had spent the last 3 hours just talking and getting to know each other better, the movie all but forgotten.

“Well, it’s getting late, I guess I’d better go to sleep… unless you want to get a hands-on tour of the rest of my body,” he teased, but he didn’t put as much effort into the innuendo as he normally does.

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” Chloe said while smirking and rolling her eyes at him.

“Goodnight, detective.”

Chloe and Lucifer went to their respective bedrooms, falling asleep mere feet apart with only a thin wall separating them, thinking about each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer woke up the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He saw that it was Maze and answered it in a groggy haze, still not completely awake. Maze needed him to come downstairs to sign for a shipment of alcohol for Lux. 

Lucifer figured that he didn’t need to wake up the detective to sign for a simple shipment so he snuck downstairs without making a sound. He greeted his usual deliveryman and signed for the boxes before unpacking them with Maze’s help.

“Where were you last night? People come to Lux to see you, Lucifer, if you aren’t around for at least a little while, they’ll stop coming.”

“Sorry, Maze but I owed the detective a quiet night in.”

“You couldn’t at least make an appearance?”

“The detective says that it’s a security risk while the killer is still out there”

“A security risk?!?” Maze scoffed, “you do remember that you’re the devil, right? You’re immortal, you can’t be killed!”

“I know that, Maze, and you know that, but the detective and the rest of the world don’t, so until this whole serial killer business is dealt with, I won’t be making my nightly appearances. Sorry to disappoint,” Lucifer said while he began to pour himself a glass of whiskey that he had just unpacked.

“Well it seems to me like this pet detective of yours has you wrapped around her finger. Or maybe you’re _her_ pet since she has you on such a short leash.”

“That’s enough, Mazikeen!” he shouted, using her full name for emphasis, “I still do whatever and whomever I want to and no one can change that!”

“That’s not how it looks to me.”

“Look, Maze, I get that you don’t like having her around but it’s only for a few more weeks and then everything will go back to normal.”

“Will it though? Because I think you’ve come to care for this human more than you realize and when this case is solved, you won’t ever see her again. Lucifer, I am your oldest friend and most loyal demon. I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” she said, softening her tone at the end.

“We’ll see each other again after the killer is caught,” Lucifer said defensively.

“Why would you have reason to see each other after this is all over?” Maze argued, “she won’t be your bodyguard anymore after the terms of the contract are filled, she doesn’t strike me as the type to frequent Lux in her spare time, and you don’t actually work for the police so why would you ever cross paths with her after these two weeks are up?”

“We’ve become… friends” Lucifer insisted but deep down he had to admit that Maze had a point. Why would the detective want to see him after she’s gotten her paycheck for guarding him. She said it herself when he first asked her to take the job: she had a life of her own. A daughter, apparently, and whatever Dan was.

Were they even really friends or was she just putting up with him and pretending to like him because he was paying her? 

Maze left Lucifer to stew in his own thoughts for the rest of the morning and the more he thought about it, the more Maze’s words got to him. Lucifer wanted to believe that Chloe was different from everyone else from his past that had abandoned him, but he had a long history of the people he loved the most leaving him and a small part of him thought that Chloe was no different. She would abandon him just like his father did. Just like all his siblings did. 

By the time Chloe woke up, Lucifer had thoroughly convinced himself that Chloe hated him and it showed in his mood.

“Good morning,” Chloe greeted when she saw him sitting at the bar.

“Morning,” he spit out gruffly.

“Is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Lucifer said, staring blankly at the bar top, unable to make eye contact with her.

“What? No smartass remarks or sexual innuendos? Who are you and what have you done with Lucifer Morningstar?” Chloe teased, trying to get any kind of reaction from him.

“I said ‘I’m fine.’”

“So, what’s for breakfast today, Chef Lucifer? Are you going to woo me with some homemade omelets or maybe some artisan French toast?” Chloe said, trying to get him to cheer up and snap out of whatever had him in a bad mood.

“I’m not your bloody personal chef!” he growled at her, “the kitchen is right there. Feel free to make yourself something but I’m not hungry.”

“O-kay…” Chloe said slowly before stalking off to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. 

Chloe wasn’t sure why Lucifer was acting this way. She thought that they had made some progress last night. She thought that she understood him a little bit better after they had talked for hours. She thought that everything was good between them, but for some reason, he was acting like she was the enemy this morning.

His cool demeanor towards her continued for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. The Hellions had their gig tonight so Chloe gave Lucifer some space to go through his pre-show routine. 

Before every concert, groupies would gather around in Lux to follow Lucifer to the venue and if they were lucky, he’d greet them and give them an autograph on his way out. Today, there was a group of attractive women waiting to catch a glimpse of the band’s front-man.

They managed to catch his eye and he struck up a conversation with the prettiest one. She flirted with Lucifer and he flirted back and before long, they were making out in a booth in the corner of Lux.

Chloe caught sight of the whole thing as she was walking down the stairs and did her best to push down the strange feelings that were stirring inside her. She cleared the lump out of her throat before speaking.

“Come on, Lucifer. You’re going to be late for your concert if we don’t leave soon,” Chloe said, trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.

“Just a minute, love, I’ll be right there” he said between kisses. When Lucifer walked over to where Chloe was waiting a minute later, he had the sexy brunette groupie with him.

“You can vet this one. We’re going to be having sex tonight,” Lucifer said, winking at the groupie as he thrust her in Chloe’s direction.

“Okay. What’s her name?” Chloe said through gritted teeth.

“I haven’t the foggiest,” Lucifer declared before running off towards the exit.

Chloe quickly wrote down the girl’s information before chasing after Lucifer just as he was getting into his Corvette.

“Hey!” she shouted at him, grabbing his attention, “what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“This is just who I am, darling, so you better get used to it!”

“No, it’s not. I know that this playboy rock star persona isn’t who you really are. The man I spent hours talking to last night; that’s who you really are. I know you’re not as big of an asshole as I used to think you were so I wanna know why you’re acting like one all of a sudden? What changed since last night?” she probed.

“Just drop it,” he insisted, and she did.

They drove to the venue in silence and didn’t say a word to each other while the band was setting up and doing sound checks. When they finally opened the doors to let the fans inside, Chloe kept an eye out for anyone exhibiting suspicious behavior and made sure that no one was getting around the security measures at the door.

“Hello, Los Angeles!!!” Lucifer greeted the crowd when it was finally show time, to which they responded with a chorus of cheers. The Hellions launched into their first song and Chloe had to admit that they were actually pretty good. When she was there for practice the other day, the other band members obviously weren’t giving it 100% but now that it was time for the real deal, they were giving it everything they had and it sounded amazing. She could only imagine what they would sound like if Delilah were still alive and playing the guitar to complete the ensemble.

The band also put on an entertaining show, dancing around the stage and interacting with the crowd. Chloe tried to watch the other band members but her gaze kept drifting back to Lucifer. He was mesmerizing, the way he moved his body around the stage in time with the lyrics he was belting out. She still wasn’t sure what had him in such a bad mood today but she hoped that it would pass soon. 

She had actually enjoyed talking to him last night and she hoped that she would see more of that Lucifer in the future instead of the fake Lucifer that she woke up to this morning.

The rest of the concert went smoothly and neither Chloe nor the other bodyguards nor the security team for the venue saw anyone that posed a danger to the band. While Chloe was happy that no one tried to stage an attack at their concert, she wished that the killer would just resurface already so that he could make a mistake and she could catch him. 

After their second encore, the concert hall finally cleared out and the band packed up and went their separate ways.

“You sounded great tonight” Chloe complimented Lucifer once they were alone, trying to gauge his mood. For a brief moment, his frown faltered and he looked happy to have her praise but then, as if remembering that he shouldn’t be happy, his stoic expression returned.

“Have you done the necessary background checks on that young woman yet?” he asked her on the ride home. 

“I called Dan and had him look her up between your encores. She has a few traffic violations but she’s got a clean record other than that and should be harmless.”

“Glad to know she has the Detective Decker stamp of approval,” he mocked.

“Her name is Emily, by the way,” Chloe supplied, ignoring his tone. She still grappled with the fact that part of her job was doing background checks on her client’s future sexual conquests. It was weird to think that she knew more about this girl than the man who’s going to be sleeping with her tonight but she guessed that was the point. No emotions and no attachments. The less you know about the person the better. Chloe was no stranger to a one night stand but she didn’t make them a regular habit. 

“Wonderful, now I know what name to yell out while in the throes of passion,” he said, turning his asshole-ness up to eleven. Chloe wanted to be mad at him but she knew that he was trying to get a rise out of her and she wasn’t going to give it to him so she just continued to ignore him.

Once they arrived back at Lux, Emily was waiting for Lucifer on the dance floor and he wasted no time in picking up where they left off, making out with her like there was no tomorrow. Chloe rolled her eyes at their public display but watched anyways, unable to look away.

When things eventually moved upstairs Chloe followed at a safe distance and made sure that no murderers followed them up to the penthouse. 

Chloe had brought home case files from previous serial killer cases in LA county to see if any of them bear even a passing resemblance to Delilah’s murder on the off chance that they were connected. She knew that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight due to Lucifer’s stamina so she figured that it would be a good night to try and get some work done.

She sat down on her bed with folders strewn all around her and opened the first case file. After a few minutes, things were starting to get louder in the next room over so she put in some headphones to try to drown them out but unfortunately, her earbuds were cheap and weren’t made for noise cancellation so she still heard the majority of the sounds they were making. 

Chloe could’ve sworn that Lucifer was making even more noise and moaning louder than he was the other night just to spite her. She blasted her music louder and that worked for a while but then the song switched to one by the Hellions that heavily featured Lucifer’s velvety voice and Chloe found herself overwhelmed by an excess of Lucifer. She ripped out her earbuds and was about to switch the song when her phone screen lit up from the corner of her bed.

She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Dan. He normally didn’t call her this late at night so she knew that it must be important. The information that Dan relayed to her was indeed, very important. So important, in fact, that she knew that she had to pass it along to Lucifer immediately, despite the fact that he was currently preoccupied. 

Instead of barging into his room without knocking, however, Chloe cautiously rapped on his doorframe. She gave him a few moments before entering his room.

He was naked and lying next to Emily but it looked like they were between rounds.

“What can I do for you, detective?” he said, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Lucifer, get dressed now, we need to go. The killer struck again,” Chloe told him, “he attacked Marla.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer immediately snapped out of his blissful haze and jumped out of bed.

“Is she… is she…?” Lucifer tried to get out, but couldn’t bear to finish the sentence.

“She’s alive,” Chloe supplied. Lucifer let out a breath and closed his eyes in relief. “She had to be rushed to the hospital from the knife wounds she sustained but she’s in stable condition. She should be waking up soon. Get dressed, we’re gonna go interview her and see if she remembers anything about her attacker.”

Lucifer quickly threw on some clothes and did his best to tamp down his sex hair before joining Chloe in his corvette. They drove in silence to the hospital as quickly as Chloe would allow him to drive.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Chloe reassured him when they arrived at the hospital’s parking lot, placing her hand over his on the gearshift as he shifted into park. Lucifer looked into her comforting eyes and let the faintest hint of a smile cross his lips before removing his hand from hers and going inside.

Marla was just waking up when they arrived at her room.

“Marla, darling, how are you holding up?” Lucifer asked. Chloe could tell that the concern in his voice was real. When Chloe first met Lucifer, she thought that the only person he cared about was himself, but she could see that he really did care about each of his bandmates and didn’t want to see any harm come to them.

“I’m okay,” she replied in a weak voice, “it’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than a knife to keep me down,” she continued, putting on a brave front.

“Marla, I’m sorry but I have to ask,” said Chloe, “what can you tell me about your attack?”

“Not much. He was wearing a ski mask so I didn’t get a look at his face but I’m pretty sure he had blue eyes.” 

“What were you doing leading up to the attack?”

“I was in my kitchen making a smoothie. My bodyguard stepped outside for a smoke break and I guess I didn’t hear him enter over the sound of the blender but the next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain in my back. The bastard had stabbed me so I threw the blender at him.”

“That’s my girl” Lucifer interjected, giving her a pat on the arm.

“That didn’t stop him, though,” Marla continued, “he slashed at me with the knife, and then pushed me to the ground. He was standing over me with the knife and I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life!” Lucifer squeezed her hand in support and waited for her to go on.  
“While he was standing over me, he starting spouting off some religious bullshit about how he’s going to kill the Hellions to purge the world from evil in the name of God and how he’s starting with the women because we’re sluts and more sinful than men.”

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer exclaimed, “My Father is many things but he is not sexist and you most certainly are not a slut, my dear.”

“Thanks,” Marla said softly. “Anyways, he was about to make his move and kill me when my bodyguard came running in. He had heard the commotion from outside and shot at the killer when he realized what he was about to do. The shot missed but it was enough to scare the nutjob away and he took off running. My bodyguard tried to follow but he lost him.” 

“Marla, is there anything else that you can remember about the man that attacked you?” Chloe probed.

“Not really,” she said with a sheepish grimace, “he was average height, average build from what I could tell.”

“What did his voice sound like?”

“Crazy,” Marla replied immediately before pausing to think for a moment, “I guess it was slightly higher than the average man. Kinda nasally too. No noticeable accent, really, but if I heard the voice again, I definitely would be able to identify it.”

“Thank you so much for answering my questions, Marla, I know it’s difficult, but you were incredibly helpful. Now I know for sure that we’re gonna catch this bastard thanks to you. Until then though, I want you to beef up your security team to make sure that the killer can’t get that close to you again. I’m going to station a squad car outside of your home 24/7 too, just to be safe.”

Marla nodded in approval at Chloe’s words, thankful for the additional security.

“I also want you to seriously consider cancelling all of your upcoming shows until we catch him.”

“No way!” Lucifer and Marla said at the same time, swiftly shutting down Chloe’s suggestion.

“I know you don’t want to but please, at least consider it. So far the killer has made it a point to strike after you play a gig so if your performances are what trigger him, then it would be wise to stop them until he’s in custody.”

“I appreciate your concern, Chloe, but I can’t stop playing gigs. My music is what I live for and if I can’t perform then he might as well have killed me tonight. I’m not gonna let him scare me off. I’m not gonna let him win,” Marla declared resolutely.

“I agree with her, detective. The show must go on,” Lucifer added.

“Okay,” Chloe conceded, “I can see that you’ve made up your minds and I’m not going to change them but I am going to make sure that you are as safe as possible while performing and that no one can get to you afterwards.”

“Thank you, Chloe” Marla said. 

Even though Lucifer didn’t need protection, he knew that Detective Decker meant every word she said and with her around, he somehow felt… safer. 

Chloe and Lucifer left Marla’s room and signed out at the front desk.

“The killer is getting sloppy. He made a mistake leaving Marla alive and gave us a way to catch him. Are you up for a trip to the precinct to chase down some new leads?” she asked.

“Oh, absolutely, detective. Let’s find this human stain and punish him!”

When they arrived at the precinct, Dan was already there going over traffic cam footage to see if any of the cameras showed the killer fleeing from Marla’s house. 

“Hey, Dan, what’ve you got?” Chloe greeted when she saw him.

“Hey, Chlo. Unfortunately, not much. I’ve looked through all the traffic and security camera footage from Marla’s neighborhood but he only appears on one camera and he still had the ski mask on so we can’t get a picture of his face for facial recognition to work with.”

“Did he get into a car? Maybe we could get the license plate number and find out his identity that way.”

“I thought of that too, but the only camera shot of him we have is him fleeing on foot.”

“Okay, well, keep digging. Lucifer and I are going to cross-reference the bodyguard’s statement from last night and compare it to the witness statements from the first murder. The killer slipped up and we have got to capitalize on that mistake and find him before he goes back into hiding. Let’s get to work.”

Lucifer gazed at Chloe the whole time she was talking with a small smile on his face. He truly admired her thirst for justice and the fierceness in her voice when she talked about catching the killer. His smile turned into a frown when he realized that as soon as she caught the killer, she would be out of his life for good. 

Lucifer had forgotten that he was supposed to be mad at her this morning in all the chaos surrounding Marla’s attack and he realized that he was much happier when he wasn’t giving Chloe the cold shoulder. Lucifer decided that instead of wasting what precious little time he had with Chloe worrying about her departure, he would savor every second he had with her. The attack on Marla had made him remember just how fragile humans are and he was well-aware of the fact that Marla easily could’ve died last night. While he might be an immortal, human life was too short to waste time obsessing over the uncertainties of the future so he decided that he would do what he did best and live in the moment where Chloe was concerned.

With his new outlook on life, Lucifer dutifully helped Chloe pore over the statements and highlight any sections that might be useful in hunting down the killer. He didn’t even complain once about how boring it was sitting at a desk reading through statements of ‘witnesses’ who clearly hadn’t seen anything that could be even remotely helpful. 

Every now and then, he would glance up from his papers at Chloe and the sight of her furrowing her brows and biting her lip in concentration gave him the motivation to push on. 

When they had finished going over statements, they examined the forensic report only to hit another dead end. The knife that the killer used didn’t have any fingerprints or DNA on it other than Marla’s and the killer didn’t leave any trace behind. After the forensics report came back empty, they looked at old serial killer files that Chloe had started working on last night but there were no similarities between their killer’s MO and previous serial killers. After hours of work with nothing to show for it, Chloe let out an exasperated sigh. 

“This is useless,” Chloe said in frustration, throwing down her papers. “I thought that the killer had finally slipped up and given us a way to catch him but we’re no closer to finding him than we were yesterday.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Lucifer said softly, placing a comforting hand on top of hers. “I know that you’re going to find the man responsible and punish him accordingly because you, Detective Decker, are the smartest, sexiest, most passionate and hardest working detective in the LAPD. If anyone can catch this pathetic malcontent, it’s you.”

“Thank you, Lucifer. That…that means a lot” Chloe choked out, overcome with emotion at the sincerity of his compliments. “Does this mean you’re done being an asshole?”

“Yes, I suppose it does. I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was uncalled and I apologize.”

Chloe smiled in acceptance at his apology, happy that he was over whatever was causing him to be rude to her.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Chloe said, grabbing her things and clearing the papers off her desk.

Lucifer noticed the way that she referred to his penthouse as ‘home’ but didn’t bring it up, instead, grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair and silently following her out of the precinct with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“You know, we never did get the chance to watch that movie the other night…” Chloe said casually.

“Yes, detective, I will watch a movie with you tonight,” Lucifer said, chuckling at her tentative tone of voice.

The duo headed back to the penthouse and decided on a movie to watch. Lucifer wanted to watch an action film with mandatory explosions and car chase scenes every 5 minutes and Chloe wanted to watch a romantic comedy with a cheesy plot. In the end, they compromised on a drama that had a fair amount of action with a romantic subplot.

“Can I interest you in a glass of wine?” Lucifer asked Chloe just as the opening credits were beginning to roll. Chloe hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get too tipsy since she was, after all, still on the job as his bodyguard and didn’t want to be inebriated on the chance that something happens tonight. In the end, she convinced herself that one glass of wine wouldn’t be an issue.

“Sure,” she responded.

“Red or white?” Lucifer said, proffering a bottle of each in either hand.

“Red,” she decided.

“I’ve always been fond of red myself,” Lucifer said with a smile on his face like he just told an inside joke that Chloe didn’t get.

He popped some popcorn as well and handed her a glass of his best red wine and joined her on the couch just as the movie was starting. 

Every now and then, Lucifer would make a snarky comment about a character’s actions and Chloe would shush him even though she secretly agreed with him. 

Everything was going fine between them until about half way through the movie when Lucifer shifted his position on the couch and unintentionally brushed up against Chloe’s bare arm. The unexpected contact caused her to jump slightly and she ended up knocking over her wine glass. Luckily, it was empty so it didn’t stain anything but when the glass fell over on Lucifer’s marble end table, it shattered into tiny glass shards.

“Oh my God, Lucifer, I’m so sorry!” 

“Well there’s no need to bring my Father into it but it’s fine,” he reassured her.

Lucifer began to pick up the shards with his bare hands before Chloe scolded him.

“Don’t do that, Lucifer, you’ll cut yourself. Here, let me get a broom or something. I’ll clean it up.”

“It’s fine, detective. I’m immortal, remember? It’s going to take a lot more than some earthly glass to hurt me.”

“Seriously, stop it before I have to rush you to the emergency room for stitches,” she insisted, brushing off his nonsensical comments about being ‘immortal’.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m fine. See?” he said as he grabbed a handful of glass and squeezed to demonstrate. Only instead of the glass crumbling under his grasp, Lucifer felt an unfamiliar sensation that he realized was pain and saw crimson red blood pour from his hand.

“Dammit, Lucifer! I told you not to do that,” Chloe said when she saw his bleeding hand.

Lucifer looked at his hand for a moment before registering what was happening and spiraling into a panic.

“No, no, no, no, no this can’t be happening, I don’t bleed. What does this mean? What’s happening to me?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I have a first aid kit in my room, I’ll be right back. Don’t touch it,” Chloe instructed as he began to poke at the glass still embedded in his hand, a curious expression on his face.

Chloe was confused by his reaction. It was as if he had never seen blood before. He was completely shocked when he started bleeding. He acted like… like he was actually invulnerable.

She quickly shook off the thought and reminded herself that although he might think he’s the devil, he’s just a man. None of that devil and angel stuff was real. 

Chloe retrieved her first aid kit and returned to Lucifer. She took out the tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant and got to work.

“I have to get the glass out first,” Chloe said in a soothing voice, trying to keep him from freaking out. She sterilized the tweezers and gently pried open his injured hand to get a better look at it. She pulled the glass shards from the wound as gently as possible while rubbing comforting circles on the uninjured side of his hand to distract him. When she felt like she’d gotten all the glass out, she uncapped the bottle of disinfectant.

“This is going to sting a little,” Chloe warned.

“Bloody hell, that hurts!”

“Sorry,” she apologized and stopped pouring.

“Do it again,” he insisted, fascinated by this new sensation. Chloe shook her head at his quirkiness and went back to work on his hand.

“You’re lucky you don’t need stitches,” she said as she finished placing the last bandage on his cut.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind you playing nurse for a little while longer,” he said with a laugh but he didn’t put any real weight behind the innuendo.

“Okay, I’ll change your bandages in the morning but until then, try not to pick at them and get some sleep. It’s getting late.”

“Anything you say, Doctor Decker,” he joked and went to his room to get ready for bed.

Chloe swept up the glass shards and threw them in the trash before going to her room to sleep.

The next morning, Lucifer was up before Chloe again and when he walked out into his living room, he found Amenadiel there. Lucifer had given him and a few others the security code to the new alarm system that Chloe had insisted he install in his elevator so that not just anyone could come up to his penthouse.

“Amenadiel! Long time no see, big bro, how’s it hanging?” he greeted.

“Well I was just at the hospital visiting Marla and we agreed that it would be in everyone’s best interest if we pushed back your next concert until she’s recovered.”

“I don’t say this often, brother, but I agree with you. The show must go on but it doesn’t have to go on right now, does it?” Lucifer began to pour himself a drink when Amenadiel noticed the bandage on his hand.

“Luci, what happened to your hand?”

“You’ll never guess. I cut myself on some broken glass pieces and I bled.”

“You bled? Was the glass divine or infernal in origin?”

“Nope. It was made in Italy if memory serves,” he said casually.

“Luci, this is serious. Do you realize what this means? If earthly glass can hurt you then that means you’re becoming mortal. Becoming vulnerable. Your time on earth has changed you and if you can be killed now, then that means you’re in danger from this serial killer and you need a real bodyguard to protect you.”

“Detective Decker is doing an excellent job of that. There’s no need to hire more security. She’s an adequate bodyguard and I haven’t lost my supernatural strength so I’m still not too worried about one deranged human,” he said, offended at the thought of replacing Chloe with someone else.

“If you’re not careful, brother, your infatuation with this human police-detective is going to get you killed!”

While the boys continued to argue, Chloe had woken up from the sound of their voices and checked her phone for messages. She saw that she had one from the lieutenant assigning her additional cases since the murders didn’t ever stop in LA and all the other detectives already have multiple cases while she only has the one. She knew she had to go into the precinct today so she emerged from her room to tell Lucifer.

“Amenadiel, good to see you again,” Chloe greeted the man who signs her checks when she caught sight of him.

“Hi, Chloe. Good to see you too. I was just telling my brother that his next concert is getting postponed until Marla is better and warning him to be more careful when handling broken glass.”

“Hopefully he’ll listen to you since he didn’t listen to me when I told him not to last night. I swear, sometimes it feels like he just does the exact opposite of whatever I say,” she teased, acting like Lucifer wasn’t in the room with them.

“Yes, well my brother has always had a bit of a rebellious streak,” Amenadiel said with a smirk, glancing over at Lucifer, “but I bet you have more power over him than you think. He’ll do what you say from now on, right, Luci?”

Lucifer gave Amenadiel a ‘fuck you’ smile but didn’t disagree.

“Anyways,” Chloe said, trying not to read too much into Amenadiel’s words, “I got assigned more cases so we need to go to the precinct today.”

“See, brother, a police precinct is probably the safest place for me to be right now and I know I’ll be safe in Detective Decker’s very capable hands,” Lucifer argued. 

“Okay then, let’s change your bandages and get going.” Chloe grabbed some new bandages and gently unwrapped his hand to assess the wound, “it’s not infected, so that’s good.”

“Of course it isn’t infected, you did a marvelous job playing doctor with me last night,” he joked.

Chloe ignored his comment and wrapped his hand with the fresh bandage rubbing the back of his hand softly to secure it. She looked up into his eyes and instantly regretted her decision when she met his tender gaze. She looked away quickly and dropped his hand, trying to ignore the wave of feelings that came over her. Amenadiel watched their curious interaction from across the room but didn’t say anything.

“Uh, we should probably go now,” Chloe said awkwardly, taking a few steps away from Lucifer.

“Right,” he agreed.

They drove to the precinct and looked over the new case files that Chloe had been assigned. She had three new murder cases sitting on her desk. Chloe let out a small sigh in frustration. She had no idea how she was expected to solve three more cases on top of catching Delilah’s killer and keeping Lucifer out of trouble.

“Alright, detective, where do we start?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, our first suspect is already in the interrogation room. Brock Jensen, age 28 is suspected of killing his girlfriend, Abigail McPhee, age 25,” Chloe said while pointing to the girl’s picture in the case file. Lucifer’s expression darkened and his jaw clenched when he saw the dead girl’s photo.

“Okay, let’s go have a little chat with this pitiful miscreant,” he said, already walking towards the interrogation room.

“No, Lucifer,” Chloe said, grabbing his arm to stop him, “ _I’m_ going to talk to him and _you’re_ going to watch from the other side of the glass”

“Well where’s the fun in that?” he complained.

“Lucifer,” she said, starting to lose her patience with him.

“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll just watch,” he conceded, trying to ignore Amenadiel’s words about Chloe having power over him echoing in the back of his mind.

Chloe entered the interrogation room with Lucifer on the other side of the glass and began to interrogate Brock Jensen with the usual questions. He provided a flimsy alibi and admitted that they were fighting lately but insisted that he didn’t kill her. Chloe’s gut was telling her that he was guilty but her questions were getting her nowhere. He didn’t ask for a lawyer but she could tell that he wouldn’t be answering any more of her questions and they didn’t have enough evidence to tie him to his girlfriend’s murder yet so she left the room.

“Detective, do you mind if I have a crack at him?” Lucifer said when they were both out in the hallway.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Lucifer…” 

“Pretty please, detective? I promise I’ll be on my very best behavior.”

“Ok fine but don’t make me regret this,” she said, following him back into the interrogation room.

“Hello, there Brocky,” Lucifer greeted in a falsely saccharine voice.

“Who the hell is this guy? He doesn’t look like a cop to me,” Brock said.

“A very astute observation, Brocky. I’m not a cop, but you’re a killer, aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t kill Abigail. I loved her,” Brock said, unconvincingly. 

“Well that’s not quite true, is it? No, I think you _wanted_ to kill Abigail and that you did. Tell me, why did you kill her and what else do you desire?” he said, making eye contact with the man across the table from him. Chloe looked between the two men in suspense. She had no idea what Lucifer was expecting to happen but she wanted to see how it would play out so she let him continue.

“I… I wanted to kill her so I did,” Brock confessed, “that whore was cheating on me. She deserved to die so I shot her three times in the chest and now I wish that the bitch was still alive so that I could kill her slower this time and make her suffer like I did when I found out she was sleeping with someone else!”

“Did you get all that, detective?” Lucifer asked, pleased with himself but disgusted at the murderer in front of him.

“How did you…? Never mind, Brock Jensen, you’re under arrest for the murder of Abigail McPhee,” she said before reading him his rights and taking him away for processing. She was still in disbelief that Lucifer got a confession from him so quickly and had no idea how he did it but was impressed nonetheless. 

“Alright, one case down two more to go,” he said.

“Yeah, well don’t get too ahead of yourself, buddy. Most cases take days if not weeks to solve and they’re rarely that simple. I normally have to interview dozens of suspects so don’t think that it’s always gonna be this easy.”

Except, for Lucifer, it was that easy. They immediately started working on Chloe’s second case and Lucifer was able to get a confession and close the case after only five interviews. That same afternoon, they went over the evidence from the third case and Lucifer used his mojo to get a confession on the seventh suspect he interrogated. 

“This police malarkey is fun, isn’t it?” Lucifer said to Chloe with a giant grin on his face while he watched the final suspect being taken away in handcuffs. Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. She had to admit, she was impressed with him today. She thought that those additional cases would be an albatross around her neck for weeks but thanks to Lucifer, her desk was clear of any open cases, aside from Delilah’s.

“You know, you’re actually pretty helpful when you’re not being a narcissistic asshole. If this whole ‘bad-boy rockstar thing doesn’t work out for you, you have a promising career in law enforcement,” she said, only half joking.

“Well, I have plenty of practice punishing bad guys from back when I used to run hell so I guess I have the ‘relevant work experience’ section covered for my résumé,” he joked. He paused for a moment and then, in a more serious tone asked, “do you really think I’d be good at this?”

“Lucifer, you just closed three cases in one day! That has to be some sort of department record. If you were actually serious about becoming a detective, you’d be great at it, but that’s never gonna happen. You’re way too busy with your band and night club to take on a third job.”

“Right, of course. Could you even imagine? Me, the devil, as a police detective? The idea is almost laughable,” he said, adding a weak laugh for effect, but Chloe’s words of encouragement stuck in the back of his head for the rest of the day.

“It’s almost 5 o’clock, are you ready to go home?”

“I am,” he agreed and they walked to the elevator together, “you know, detective, if I recall correctly, there’s a sequel to the movie we watched last night, would you care to watch it with me tonight?”

“Only if you promise not to cut yourself on any more glass,” she teased.

“I won’t cut myself so long as you promise not to break any more of my wine glasses,” he retorted. They continued to banter the whole way home and Chloe convinced herself that that was all it was. Banter. Because there was no way she was _flirting_ with her client. That would be unprofessional and Chloe was always professional and she _definitely_ didn’t have any feelings for Lucifer. 

They arrived back at the penthouse, changed Lucifer’s bandages one more time, and popped in the movie and ordered some Chinese takeout. They had nearly made it to the end of the movie but Chloe could feel herself getting sleepier by the minute. It had been an exhausting day and Chloe could feel the food coma from the takeout starting to overtake her. 

Instead of fighting it, she gave in and fell asleep leaning on Lucifer’s warm shoulder. 

Lucifer stared down at the beautiful woman sleeping on his shoulder and in that moment, inspiration for a new song struck him. He quickly made a note of it in his phone so that he could flesh it out later. Instead of trying to wake Chloe up, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed, his supernatural strength making the action effortless.

Lucifer gently set her down on the bed and carefully removed her shoes. He didn’t dare remove any more articles of clothing without her consent so instead he tucked her under the covers fully clothed. Then, Lucifer’s next actions surprised even himself. 

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead and placed a tender kiss just above her left eyebrow.

Lucifer hesitated for a moment in the doorframe before leaving her room. “Goodnight, detective” he whispered and closed her door. 

The moment he was gone, Chloe opened her eyes and touched the spot that he had kissed on her forehead, a small smile playing across her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer woke up before Chloe again the next morning. Maze had texted him saying she wanted to meet and update him on what’s going on with Lux so he let her come up into the penthouse to talk.

He found Maze sitting in his living room bar pouring herself a drink.

“Hello, Mazie. What’s new?” he greeted her. Maze started to give him a rundown of everything that has been going on at Lux in his absence when she noticed the bandage on his hand.

“What the hell happened to your hand?”

“Ugh, not this again. I just went over this with Amenadiel,” Lucifer said in an exasperated voice but continued, “long story short, I cut my hand handling broken glass and no it wasn’t supernatural in origin, it was just a wine glass, but I’m fine so don’t worry about it”

“You got cut with broken glass? And you bled?” Maze, questioned in shock.

“Yes, that tends to happen when you get cut.” 

“Lucifer, you’re the devil. You’re not some feeble mortal. You don’t bleed.”

“Yeah, well I do now,” he said shrugging his shoulders as if it weren’t a big deal.

“This is serious, Lucifer! You’ve been spending too much time on earth, it’s changing you, and I bet that Chloe has something to do with it!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Maze. I’m still the same devil now as I was when I first came to LA and it’s preposterous to think that the detective has anything to do with my newfound mortality.”

“You’re just defending her because you have feelings for her!” Lucifer scoffed at her remarks but couldn’t honestly say that she was wrong. When she was met with silence, Maze continued her rant, “do you honestly think that you’ll see Chloe ever again after this murderer is caught? You can’t pull this bodyguard stunt twice so after this is all over, you and her will go your separate ways and never see each other again!”

“That’s not true! We’ve become… friends. We’ll still hang out afterwards and besides, I’m not going to concern myself with the uncertainties of the future. You know me, Maze, I like to live in the moment.”

“I can’t believe you’ve actually deluded yourself into thinking she’s your friend! She doesn’t have a choice, she has to be around you 24/7, it’s her job!” Maze said with a derisive laugh, “but hey, if you’re so confident that you two will remain best buddies, why don’t you ask her what she plans on doing after she solves Delilah’s murder?”

“Maybe I will!” Lucifer said petulantly, crossing his arms.

When Chloe woke up a few hours later Lucifer had already made them omelets for breakfast.

“Good morning, detective,” he greeted her, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved,” she replied, “thank you, Lucifer, it smells amazing.”

Chloe picked up a fork and took a seat at the table across from Lucifer and dug into her omelet.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked. 

“Fine,” she replied simply. For a moment Chloe thought that he knew she was awake when he carried her to bed and kissed her forehead last night but he didn’t press her on it.

“So do we have any more murders to solve? I’m thinking we could get at least five knocked out before lunch,” he said, only partially joking.

“We actually don’t have any more new murders. You solved so many yesterday that the lieutenant decided to give us a break so we have the day off.”

“Splendid! What shall we do together then? Another movie? Or perhaps a day out on the town? We could go shopping, I do need some new suits…” Lucifer suggested excitedly, rattling off options.

“I was thinking about looking over Delilah’s case and Marla’s attack again to see if I missed anything. I mean, the sooner we catch this guy the better, right?”

“Right,” Lucifer agreed, but he couldn’t help but think about Maze’s words. They had been bothering him all morning and although he was fairly confident that they would remain friends when this was all over, he had to know for sure. “Detective, what’s going to happen to us once we bring this human stain to justice?”

“Everything will go back to normal,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “you’ll go back to playboy rockstar ways and will be able to play gigs without having to look over your shoulder the whole time and I’ll go back to living in my own apartment with Trixie and solving homicides.”

“But we’ll still remain friends and hang out, right?” he probed, not completely satisfied with her answer.

Chloe hesitated for a moment and although she didn’t flat-out say ‘no’, her silence was all it took to shatter Lucifer’s heart into a million pieces. 

“I thought you were different but Maze was right,” he choked out, “I can’t believe how foolish I was, thinking we were friends. You’re not my friend and you never were! You’re only here because I’m paying you to be, how could I have been so stupid?” Lucifer stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Lucifer, wait!” she called after him. Chloe hadn’t hesitated to answer because she didn’t want to spend time with him, she hesitated because she was shocked that he considered her his friend. All this time, Chloe thought that he viewed her as some sort of challenge or conquest. She thought that he was only interested in sleeping with her and throwing her away and that he made her his bodyguard to achieve that but after the past few days, she realized that they had indeed become friends. Chloe chased after him to explain all of this to him but it was too late. He was already gone.

Chloe looked all over Lux for him but he was nowhere to be found. She started to panic when she went down into the parking garage and saw that his corvette was gone. Chloe knew that she was probably worrying for no reason, Lucifer could take care of himself, but she was still concerned. Plus, the killer was out there and could be targeting him right now and it was her job as his bodyguard to protect him. If something were to happen to him because she wasn’t there, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. 

The contract she signed stipulated that if Lucifer were to get harmed while under her purview, she wouldn’t get paid, but right now the money was the least of her concerns. All she cared about was making sure Lucifer was okay. Making sure her friend was okay.

Chloe tried calling Lucifer three times but he wouldn’t answer his cell phone so she called Amenadiel and explained the situation.

“It’s okay, Chloe,” Amenadiel said over the phone, letting out a long sigh, “my brother gets like this sometimes, it’s best to just let him have his space. Now I know that you’re supposed to be watching over him as his bodyguard but I think it would be better if you were to let him work things out on his own. I’ll track him down and keep an eye on him. You’re officially relieved of your bodyguard duties for the day.”

“Okay,” Chloe agreed hollowly. She wanted to put up more of a fight and insist that they talk through the misunderstanding or at least make Amenadiel give her updates on how Lucifer was doing when he found him but she didn’t want to overstep her bounds. 

Chloe spent the rest of the day throwing herself into her work. She obsessively went over every minute detail that she could find linking Delilah’s murder to Marla’s attack but she had already been over it so many times that it was beginning to feel futile. She found herself wondering how a killer sloppy enough to fail at killing Marla was careful enough to not leave behind any useful evidence at either crime scene. Chloe wanted to take a break but she knew that if she did, she would start thinking about _him_ again so she soldiered on.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was busy getting himself thrown out of every five-star club in LA. He knew it was pathetic; acting out in this way over someone he didn’t even know three weeks ago, but he didn’t know any other way to cope with it so he overindulged on drugs, women, and booze until the bartender had to cut him off and kick him out the door. After getting thrown out of his fifth nightclub, he decided to go back to Lux since he couldn’t get kicked out of his own club. He figured that Chloe wouldn’t dare venture down into the club during business hours so he wouldn’t have to see her.

His assumption was correct. After doing a quick scan of the club for Chloe and not seeing her, he resumed his debauchery. He poured himself a round of shots and quickly downed them but for some reason, the alcohol was starting to affect him. 

Normally, his supernatural metabolism prevented him from getting drunk and at best he could feel a light buzz, but tonight, he was starting to feel downright tipsy. He wondered if this was another side effect from his vulnerability and if it was, he thought it was a bloody great one because he wanted nothing more than to forget about Chloe Decker.

He drank and danced with both guys and girls like there was no tomorrow. 

“Luuuuuucifer!” a drunk voice slurred from across the room. When Lucifer turned to see who it was, he found a stunningly beautiful blonde flanked by an equally beautiful brunette friend.

“Why hello there, and who might you lovely ladies be?” Lucifer asked.

“My name is Brittany,” the blonde declared, “and this is Brittany,” she said, motioning to her friend.

“Well, hello Brittanies. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“We’ve heard about your reputation in bed and wanted to see if the hype was true.”

“Oh I can assure you, my reputation is well deserved,” he said confidently. Lucifer admired how forward she was. It wasn’t often that people would come right out and say that they wanted to have a threesome with him so he appreciated her directness.

“Well then why don’t we move the party upstairs so you can show us?” the blonde Brittany said, brandishing a brick of cocaine that she had pulled out of her purse.

“That’s an excellent idea! Follow me, Brittanies.” 

Lucifer led them upstairs to the penthouse’s living room. Chloe was already in her bedroom in a deep sleep, having given up on her project to find connections between the two cases hours ago.

Lucifer and the Brittanies somehow managed to make it to the couch in the living room without waking Chloe up. The brunette Brittany carefully unwrapped the brick of cocaine while Lucifer rolled up three crisp hundred dollar bills. Blonde Brittany cut the white powder into three lines and they took turns inhaling the narcotic.

The drug took effect almost immediately sending a wave of euphoria that Lucifer had never fully experienced before to his brain. His pupils dilated and his pulse started to quicken.

“Wow!” he exclaimed, “is cocaine always supposed to feel like that?” 

Lucifer had never had the chance to experience the full effects of drugs either due to his supernatural metabolism but his newfound mortality seemed to change that and now he was experiencing a true cocaine high for the first time in his life.

“Whew! I have got to have some more of that,” he insisted.

Lucifer cut three more lines for himself and inhaled them in quick succession and then followed that up with another line.  
“Hey you might- you may want to take it easy on that. Slow down a little,” the blonde Brittany suggested gently.

“Ach, you might be on to something,” Lucifer croaked out. His heart was beating out of his chest and he started to hyperventilate. The next minute, his whole body started to convulse violently on the couch. Both Brittanies started to scream in unison, shocked at the sight of his tremors, neither one of them clear headed enough to call for an ambulance.

Their screams woke up Chloe who came charging out of her room. She took only a few seconds to assess the situation before grabbing her phone and dialing 911. 

“Get him on his side!” she commanded, “he’s having a seizure!”

The Brittanies just stood there uselessly in shock, unable to even register Chloe’s words, much less comply with her orders. Chloe took matters into her own hands and managed to roll him onto his side and hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself. Chloe rubbed soothing patterns into his arm while he seized and whispered reassurances into his ears.

“You’re gonna be okay,” she whispered as she brushed his hair back, “I’m right here.”

Chloe continued to comfort him until the paramedics arrived and took him away on a gurney. Lucifer’s body was still shaking uncontrollably and Chloe was beginning to get worried about how long his seizure was lasting. One of the paramedics strapped Lucifer into the ambulance and hooked him up to an EKG machine. His accelerated heart rate was making the machine beep like crazy and Chloe wanted nothing more than to comfort him in the back of that ambulance but the EMTs wouldn’t let her ride along.

“Thank you, ma’am. We’ll take it from here,” one of the EMTs said, trying to usher her back inside. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the EKG machine go from a series of rapid beeps to one long, drawn out beep whose monotone sound would haunt Chloe’s dreams for years to come.

“We’re losing him! Quick, get the defibrillator!” the other paramedic shouted.

“We have to get him to the hospital!” the first paramedic insisted. When Chloe ran up to the back of the ambulance to see Lucifer she saw that his body was no longer convulsing. Instead, it was deathly still. 

Just as a wave of indescribable emotions overtook her, the EMTs slammed the ambulance doors shut and took off with their sirens blaring, leaving Chloe alone with the image of Lucifer’s dead body seared into her memory.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Chloe a minute to snap out of the shock from seeing Lucifer flat-line. She was shaken from seeing his lifeless body but she had to remember that hope wasn’t lost yet and that the EMTs knew what they were doing. The ambulance hadn’t even left the block that Lux was on yet due to traffic so Chloe decided to follow them in her car. She wanted to be there for Lucifer the moment he woke up in the hospital and he _had_ to wake up. Chloe refused to even consider other options.

Chloe quickly grabbed her keys and backed her car out of her spot in Lux’s parking garage. She followed the ambulance as closely as she could without getting into trouble, never losing sight of their rear bumper. 

“Hi, I’m here for an overdose patient, one Lucifer Morningstar?” she told the attendant at the front desk.

“Ah yes, Mr. Morningstar,” the attendant said, looking up his record on the computer, “his heart stopped beating twice on the ambulance ride over here but they were able to bring him back. The EMTs administered benzodiazepine to reduce the risk of follow-up heart attacks or strokes.”

“But he’s alive?” 

“Yes, ma’am. He’s alive.”

Chloe let out a huge sigh of relief. The weight on her chest lessened a little and she finally felt like she could breathe again.

“Can I see him now?”

“I’m afraid not. He’s asleep now and needs his rest so he shouldn’t have any visitors for the next few hours.”

Chloe didn’t like to abuse her power but every now and then, she found that it was necessary to bend the rules a little to get what you want.

“Look, ma’am,” Chloe said, flashing her badge, “I’m a detective with the LAPD and I need to talk to him the minute he wakes up. Now, I promise I won’t deliberately wake him up, I know he needs his rest, but I have to be in the room when he does.”

“Very well,” the desk attendant said giving her a tight-lipped smile, “he’s in room number 408.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said sincerely, feeling a little bit sorry about using her police status.

Chloe rushed to room 408 and pulled up a chair at the side of his bed. He looked absolutely exhausted and his hair was still damp from sweat from his seizures. Chloe didn’t know how long she had been staring at Lucifer when the opening of the door behind her startled her.

“Excuse me, you can’t be in here,” a woman in a white lab coat said to Chloe.

“It’s okay, I’m his bodyguard,” Chloe said, switching up her tactic after playing the detective card already at the front desk.

“Well you’re not doing a very good job of it,” the doctor grumbled. Chloe’s face deflated and as much as she wanted to argue, she knew that the doctor was right. She was a terrible bodyguard. She let her client go all day without supervision. He could’ve died tonight and it would’ve been all her fault. 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor apologized immediately, “everyone tells me I have an atrocious bedside manner and I’ve always been more comfortable in the lab than talking to people. Let’s start over. My name is Doctor Michelle Beverly and I’ll be taking care of Mr. Morningstar for the duration of his stay.”

“Chloe Decker,” she said, shaking the doctor’s hand in a gesture of peace, “and you don’t need to apologize. You’re right, I’m a terrible bodyguard and an even worse friend for letting him do this to himself.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself. If an addict wants to get high, they’re going to find a way to get high.”

“He’s not and addict!” Chloe said in his defense.

“Okay,” Dr. Beverly said, putting up her hands in surrender before looking down at the clipboard on the foot of Lucifer’s bed. “His internal organs didn’t sustain any substantial damage so he should make a full recovery as long as he doesn’t do that much cocaine again. He’s lucky he got help when he did. If you had waited any longer, he’d be dead right now.”

Chloe let the gravity of the doctor’s words sink in, which only made her hate herself more for not being there for him. This whole thing started because of a stupid misunderstanding and it almost cost him his life. Chloe vowed to set things straight as soon as he woke up.

“How long do you think it’ll be until he’s conscious again?” Chloe asked.

“Hard to say. My best guess is 2-6 hours but it could be longer or shorter. It just depends on when he’s had enough rest so until then, you can go home. We’ll have someone call you when he wakes up.”

“Thank you, Dr. Beverly, but I need to be here for him right now. So if it’s all the same to you, I’ll stay put.”

“Alright,” Dr. Beverly conceded with a shrug, “press the call button if you need me.”

Dr. Beverly left the room and Chloe resumed her position at the side of Lucifer’s bed. She watched him sleep for hours, not daring to doze off herself for fear that he would wake up when she was out. 

After the sixth hour, Lucifer’s eyelids fluttered open and he greeted Chloe with a pained smile.

“Well, look who’s back,” she said, her teasing tone much lighter than it should’ve been, given the emotions swirling inside of her.

“Aaagh, where am I?” he moaned out in pain. Being an immortal archangel, Lucifer had only experienced pain when fighting one of his siblings and even then, the pain was brief and ended quickly but the pain he was feeling now was a slow, throbbing pain that encompassed his whole body and refused to cease no matter how hard he tried to will it away.

“You’re in the hospital. You gave me quite the scare,” Chloe said gently before grasping his hand in hers, “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“Cocaine has never affected me like _that_ before,” he mused.

“Well you’ve probably never done that much before,” she offered.

“No, I definitely have done that much before, and more, even, but it’s never felt like that!”

“Lucifer, you need to stop doing cocaine and other hard drugs. The doctor said that if you reach the point of overdosing again then you’re going to do serious damage to your internal organs and you could die, and I can’t let that happen!” Chloe said, her voice quivering at the end.

Chloe’s panicked tone got Lucifer’s attention. He swiveled his head to look directly into her deep blue eyes and was taken aback by the raw emotions he saw in them. He thought that Chloe didn’t care about him, that they weren’t even friends, but maybe he was wrong.

“Okay. I’ll stop doing hard drugs,” he agreed. It wouldn’t be very challenging for him since they never really affected him before and he mostly did them to keep up with his rockstar image.

“Good,” Chloe said softly and then continued after a pause, “I’m so sorry, Lucifer. This is all my fault. If I had gone after you to set the record straight, you wouldn’t be in the hospital right now and you wouldn’t have almost died. I know that it’s a little late, but I want to set the record straight now because I didn’t get the chance to earlier. I _do_ consider you my friend and the reason why I paused so long when you asked me the first time was because I was shocked that you thought of _me_ as a friend. I mean, I knew you wanted to sleep with me but I figured that you would get bored of me and not want to see me after this whole bodyguard thing is over.”

“I could _never_ get bored of you,” Lucifer interjected sincerely, no hint of innuendo in his voice. Chloe smiled at him and held his hand again.

“Good. Because somewhere along the way I went from hating you to being your friend and I would definitely like to keep hanging out with you after we catch the killer. I could use your help around the precinct on other cases if you want to keep working together.”

Lucifer gave her the biggest smile she’d ever seen on him but it was quickly marred by a coughing fit that caused him to wince in pain. He imagined that the phrase ‘feeling like you’ve been hit by a truck’ applied to him right now, even though a truck hitting him at full speed normally wouldn’t leave a scratch on him. 

“God, this is all my fault,” Chloe said again when she saw the pained look on his face, “if I had just told you all this from the beginning, you wouldn’t be suffering right now.”

“Don’t say that! None of this is your fault, okay? None of it. I am responsible for my own stupid choices and now I’m paying the price. I don’t want you blaming yourself one bit for this because the choice to act out and do cocaine was entirely my own,” he paused for a moment and gave a halfhearted chuckle, “I can assure you that I’m done with cocaine for good though. For your sake as much as mine. I never want to feel this shitty ever again.”

They stared at each other for a beat and they knew that all was forgiven between them.

“How long have you been waiting here for me?” Lucifer asked, noticing the dark circles forming under her eyes.

“Oh, only like… six hours,” Chloe said looking at her watch, not aware of how much time had passed as she watched Lucifer.

“Dearie me, detective! You need to get some sleep!”

“I’m not going to leave you alone,” Chloe argued. Just then, Amenadiel came bursting through the doors to Lucifer’s room.

“Luci, are you alright? Chloe called me but I didn’t get the message until I woke up this morning. She said you overdosed, are you okay?”

“Hello, brother. Yes, I’ll be fine in time. The doctor says I’ll make a full recovery, but until then, Detective Decker gets to play doctor with me again and nurse me back to health.” Chloe rolled her eyes but was happy to see that Lucifer’s old sense of humor was starting to return. “Detective Decker was just about to leave to get a shower and some sleep,” Lucifer said, realizing that he could use a shower too. If he didn’t feel like he just got smashed by a ton of bricks, he would suggest that they shower together.

“Lucifer,” Chloe began to protest.

“Detective,” he cut her off, “Amenadiel is here and he can make sure that no harm comes to me on the way back to the penthouse. I’ll be right behind you as soon as I fill out the bloody discharge papers. Please, detective, go home and get some sleep, you’ve earned it. I’ll be there soon,” he said, softening his tone at the end.

“Alright,” Chloe agreed, giving in to her desire for sleep, “take care of him,” she instructed Amenadiel as she passed him on her way out.

“I will,” Amenadiel said in a resolute tone and Chloe knew that he meant it.

“Lucifer, what were you thinking? I’ve already had to make a dozen phone calls on the drive here to keep the news of your overdose out of the press. This is not the type of publicity the band needs right now, but more importantly, you could’ve died, Luci! You need to be more careful now that you’re becoming mortal!”

“Spare me the lecture. I already know that I screwed up. The choices were my own to make and now I’m paying for them.”

“It’s not just you that your choices affect, you need to think about your bandmates, about your fans, about me!”

“I know, brother! I know,” Lucifer said and then softened and said, “Amenadiel, I’m sorry. I overreacted to something that wasn’t even an issue and lashed out because of it. It won’t happen again.”

“Good,” said Amenadiel, accepting his apology.

“I still can’t believe the detective somehow found a way to blame herself for all of this,” Lucifer said with a wry chuckle at the preposterous notion. 

Meanwhile, Chloe had gotten in her car in the hospital’s parking lot and was starting to drive away.

All of a sudden, the back of Lucifer’s hand began to itch incessantly where the IV was inserted into his vein. Lucifer tried to scratch around it but it became so unbearable he had to pull the IV out. He tried to put the needle back in but it shattered into pieces against his skin as if running into solid rock. At that same time, all of Lucifer’s pain evaporated and he felt amazing. All the lingering effects from his overdose were gone and he felt like his old self again.

Amenadiel watched the needle shatter against Lucifer’s skin and met his brother’s gaze with a concerned look to match his own. Lucifer thought about all the possibilities that could’ve caused his invulnerability to return and suddenly had an epiphany. All the puzzle pieces came together and he expressed this realization in the form of one word that he whispered just loud enough for Amenadiel to hear,

“Chloe.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Luci, do you really think that Chloe is responsible for your vulnerability?” Amenadiel asked.

“I mean, it makes sense. She was sitting right there with me when I cut my hand on the wine glass and she was in the next room when I overdosed. Come to think of it, the alcohol I was drinking all day didn’t start to affect me until I was around her, so yeah, I do believe that she’s responsible, but the only question is ‘how?’. As far as I know, only celestial beings or celestial forged weapons can hurt archangels. I know that she’s not one of my demons so is it possible that she’s a lesser angel, created after my fall?”

“I don’t know. I feel like she would’ve said something if she was an angel but I didn’t keep track of all of Dad’s later creations so I suppose it’s possible,” Amenadiel said.

“Well I know one way to find out for sure,” Lucifer said, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and standing up, “I’ll just go home and ask her.”

“Lucifer, you need to be careful around her. She could be dangerous. I don’t know if confronting her is the best course of action. It might be safer for you to stay away from her until we can sort this out.”

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ll be fine. Besides, I promised her that I would join her at the penthouse shortly and the devil never breaks a promise.”

Amenadiel wasn’t thrilled with Lucifer’s decision but he knew that there was no changing his mind on the matter so he let his brother check himself out of the hospital without a fight.

Lucifer arrived at the penthouse just as Chloe was getting out of the shower. His guest bedroom didn’t have an adjoining bathroom so in order to get back to her bedroom, Chloe had to walk through the living room. 

“Detective, we need to talk!” Lucifer shouted as he swept into the penthouse. His abrupt entrance startled Chloe and caused her to drop the towel that she was wearing around herself.

“Lucifer!” she gasped and scrambled for the towel but not before Lucifer had gotten an eyeful.

“Oh good, you’re already naked. This will make what I’m about to ask you much easier.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe said indignantly, unsure of what he was implying.

“I need to see your back.”

“What?”

“Your back, please. I need to see it.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know if you’re an angel sent to destroy me.”

“Okay…” Chloe said slowly but complied and began to turn around for him. She felt his warm hands probe up and down her back and did her best not to shiver at the sensation.

“Nothing,” he muttered, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

“Yeah,” she said, not knowing what he was expecting to find, “is this about the scars on your back?” she deduced. He didn’t answer her one way or the other, instead he rubbed his face in thought so she continued, “look, I have no idea what happened to you or what’s going on with you now, but I’m here for you if you want to talk about it.”

“So just to be clear, you’re sure that you are completely human? Not a drop of angel blood in you?” he asked.

“What? Yes of course I’m human! Seriously, Lucifer, are you feeling okay? You’re acting really paranoid right now and I’m worried about you. Is this some weird side effect of your drug overdose?”

“I’m feeling fine, great, actually and that’s the problem.”

“Let me get this straight, you feel ‘great’ and that’s a bad thing?”

“Are you in communication with my Father?” Lucifer grilled her, ignoring her question.

“Your Father? What? No, Lucifer I’ve never met him before, is he in town or something?”

“Are you lying to me, detective? Because you know that I abhor liars.”

“Lucifer, I’m not lying to you! Please, just tell me what’s going on,” she pleaded. Lucifer looked directly into her eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth. She was totally clueless about what he was accusing her of and even if she did use to be an actress, nobody could act _that_ convincingly. He was certain that she had no idea of the effect she had on him and that only left him with more questions than when he began. 

Lucifer saw the hurt and confused look on Chloe’s face and realized that he shouldn’t have jumped down her throat like that. He felt like an asshole and knew immediately that he had to apologize. He was never very good at apologies since he didn’t make them very often, if ever, so he hoped it didn’t sound too clunky.

“I apologize, detective. My accusations were unfounded and I overreacted. It’s clear now that you’re not out to get me. You’ve always had my best interests at heart ever since we met and you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I’m sorry for losing my cool and I hope that you’ll forgive me,” he said, casting his eyes downward in shame.

“Hey, it’s okay. Thank you for apologizing for… whatever that was and of course I’m not out to get you Lucifer. I’m your bodyguard, that’s kind of the exact opposite of my job,” she teased, trying to bring some levity back into the room. Lucifer smiled at her and wondered what he did to deserve having such a kind, patient, and forgiving woman in his life. He suddenly became acutely aware that she was still naked with only a flimsy towel covering her. 

“Uh, you should probably put some clothes on.” 

“Yeah, yes, great idea!” Chloe said before scampering off to her room. When she returned a few minutes later fully clothed, they sat down together on his couch.

“You’re looking good,” Chloe remarked and then when she heard how it sounded she quickly amended, “I mean for someone who just overdosed on cocaine yesterday, you’re looking good.”

“Thank you, detective. I’m feeling much better,” he said truthfully. He had worried that getting within range of Chloe again would bring back his symptoms but luckily he felt just as good as he did when he regained his invulnerability in the hospital. 

“Even still, I think that you should take it easy and rest today,” Chloe said.

“You have my word, detective. No partying or drugs for me tonight,” he raised his right hand as if swearing an oath.

“Good,” she said, stifling a yawn.

“Detective, you and I should both get some sleep. It’s been a long night… and morning,” he said, looking at the clock. “This isn’t how I envisioned keeping you up all night,” he teased.

Chloe was so tired that she didn’t even bother rolling her eyes at him, she just shook her head slightly and stumbled off to bed. She was so exhausted, she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Lucifer watched her flop down on her bed and let out an amused chuckle when he heard the tiny snores emanating from her small body. He went to his bedroom not long after and hopped into his own bed. He spared a glance at the wall separating their two bedrooms and splayed his hand against the wall, thinking about the woman sleeping mere feet away.

He couldn’t get her out of his head since the overdose. Not only was he consumed by the mystery of how she was able to make him vulnerable without being an angel or demon, he was incredibly touched that she stayed with him at the hospital for hours until he woke up. He knew that it was her job as his bodyguard to keep him safe but something about her level of dedication to stay awake the whole time and then to try to take the blame for his overdose… He let his mind trail off on what it all could mean as he allowed sleep to take him once more.

Lucifer dreamed of Chloe. He dreamed that he had his wings again and that he was flying while carrying her in his arms, giving her a tour of LA from above. They were laughing and flirting and he felt lighter than he’s felt in quite some time. The dream ended right as he was about to kiss her. Their lips were inches apart and the distance was slowly decreasing when he was ripped away and brought back to the real world. 

What struck him most about the dream was how innocent it was. Lucifer was no stranger to sex dreams and he had had plenty of them but when he was about to kiss Chloe in the dream, it didn’t feel sexual in the slightest. 

The dream did, however, give him an idea for lyrics for the song he’s writing about Chloe. He quickly jotted them down before he could forget them. He had put a pause on writing the song while he thought that she was going to abandon him but now that she’s said that they can remain friends after the killer is caught, he decided to resume writing what he creatively dubbed ‘Chloe’s song’.

It was the early afternoon when Lucifer got out of bed and he noticed that Chloe was still sleeping. _Good_ , he thought to himself, _she needs it_. He saw that he had five missed texts from Amenadiel asking if he was okay and after getting no response from the first four, the last one said that he was on his way to the penthouse. It was timestamped fifteen minutes ago so that meant that he would be here soon. Sure enough, a few minutes later the elevator dinged and Amenadiel came through the doors.

“Luci, there you are! Why weren’t you answering my texts?” Amenadiel said, approaching his brother.

“Sorry, brother. I was sleeping,” he said with a shrug.

“I was worried about you. You went to confront Chloe and then I never heard back from you!”

“Ah. Well, she’s not an angel. At least not in the literal sense,” Lucifer said, “she has no intention to do me harm and she has no idea that she’s making me mortal.”

“Okay, I guess that’s better than her being some malicious angel out for revenge but I still don’t like not knowing why you’re vulnerable around her.”

“Nor do I, brother, but that’s a mystery that we’ll have to solve another day,” Lucifer said.

“Okay then, do you want to fire her or should I?” Amenadiel asked. Lucifer’s blood boiled at Amenadiel’s question. He clenched his jaw and tried to calm himself down before answering.

“She’s not going anywhere. I need her protection now more than ever.”

“Lucifer, _she’s_ the one making you vulnerable! If she’s not around then it’s not a problem!”

“I don’t care! Having her around is worth the risk,” Lucifer insisted.

“Do you even hear yourself, Luci? You’re willing to risk your life for this… this insignificant mortal!”

“She is NOT insignificant!” he shouted in her defense, “and I am not going to fire her. That would just invite the killer to target me next plus, she hasn’t done anything to warrant firing her. Besides, _you_ were the one that forced me to get a bodyguard in the first place”

“Yes I did and I only let you pick her because I thought that you weren’t actually in any danger of dying but now that you are and she’s the reason why, it makes absolutely no sense to keep her on as your bodyguard!”

“I beg to differ! She’s very capable of keeping me safe.”

“Oh, you call letting you overdose on cocaine ‘keeping you safe’?” 

“You and I both know that that wasn’t her fault!” 

“Luci, you need to make a choice, it’s either her or your life!” Amenadiel said, giving him an ultimatum. 

“Then I choose Chloe,” Lucifer said without any hesitation, “if I have to choose between ensuring my safety or having her in my life, I choose her. No contest. In fact, if I had to do everything over again, I would make the same decision, a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Every time, I choose Chloe!”

Before, Amenadiel had only had a hunch, but now his suspicions were confirmed. In that instant, Amenadiel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his brother was in love with Chloe Decker.


	13. Chapter 13

The following Friday the Hellions had another gig. Everyone was on high alert since the killer had made a habit of attacking after they play a concert. Chloe had made sure to call in extra enforcements and there were no less than ten plain clothes officers stationed in and around the concert hall venue. No one was getting past them tonight.

Lucifer had been working on Chloe’s song for hours every day leading up to the concert and it was finally ready to perform. He made sure that Patrick and Marla had the sheet music and were ready to play it tonight. Even though Chloe had been coming to rehearsals with the band, Lucifer never sang the words in front of her. Now he just needed to make sure she would be sitting in the front row tonight instead of backstage so that he could sing it directly to her. 

“You ready to go?” Chloe asked Lucifer as he was putting the final touches on his wardrobe and fidgeting with his cufflinks. He normally didn’t get nervous before a show but he really wanted to impress Chloe tonight and he wasn’t sure how she would react. What if she hated it? Lucifer tried not to think about it too much or else he might chicken out and not play it.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he told her honestly.

“Ok then, let’s go.”

They drove to the venue with a police escort flanking them.

“I’ve arranged for officers to follow you, Patrick and Marla home after the concert and they’ll camp out outside all night just to be safe. If the killer is following his pattern of striking after you play a concert, then we’ll catch him tonight. There’s no way he can get past all the officers and the security detail watching you at all times. We’re gonna catch this bastard, Lucifer,” Chloe assured him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“I certainly hope so,” Lucifer said. As much as he’ll miss having Chloe around all the time, he knew that it was time to bring Delilah’s killer to justice so that he can receive his punishment. Now that Lucifer knew that he would see Chloe again after the case is shut, he had no more reservations about their arrangement coming to an end; he was ready to finally catch the pathetic malcontent that killed his friend. 

They arrived at the concert hall shortly after Patrick and Marla did and greeted them.

“Hi, Patrick, Marla,” Chloe addressed them, “it’s good to see you back on stage so soon after your attack, Marla.”

“Thanks, I’m ready to be back. Not being able to perform was killing me, no pun intended. I’m ready to play my heart out tonight and show that son of a bitch that he doesn’t scare me,” Marla said, jutting out her chin in defiance.

“With any luck, we’ll catch him tonight and all your lives can start to go back to normal,” Chloe said. She had a gut feeling that something big was going to go down tonight and her gut feelings were rarely wrong.

“That would be nice,” Patrick chimed in, “I don’t know about you two but I’m sick of my bodyguard being all up in my business at all hours of the day. I can’t even take a shit without him being right outside the door, like c’mon dude, personal space much?”

“I don’t know, Patrick,” Lucifer countered, “I rather enjoyed having my bodyguard ‘all up in my business’ and I’m actually going to miss having her around quite a bit when this is all over,” he locked eyes with Chloe for a moment and smiled softly. She returned the smile for a second before remembering that Patrick and Marla were watching them and broke away from his gaze.

“Well I kind of wish my bodyguard was a little more preoccupied with my safety and less worried about getting his nicotine fix. If he didn’t go out for that smoke break then maybe I wouldn’t have these gnarly scars,” Marla said, lifting the hem of her shirt to show the jagged scars from where the killer had stabbed her. They were healing well but they still looked pretty bad. “It’s okay though, they make me look like more of a badass and now I have a hell of a story to tell at parties,” she said, trying to lighten the mood in the room which had gotten pretty quiet after she had shown her scars.

Chloe couldn’t help but be reminded of Lucifer’s scars on his back when Marla had shown hers. Chloe still had no idea how he got them. He insisted that they were from cutting his wings off but Chloe knew that that was impossible. Her best guess was that he had an abusive father growing up, which caused him to create the whole devil persona. If she was correct though, that meant that his dad had done that to him and she almost couldn’t bear the thought. As bad as Marla’s scars were—and they were bad— they still weren’t even half the size of the scars on Lucifer’s back and she didn’t want to imagine how much pain he endured while receiving them.

“Well, we should probably get on with the sound check, yeah?” Lucifer suggested.

“Yeah, we probably should make sure the mics work before all the people get here,” Patrick agreed.

The band made sure that the equipment was all in working order and sounded good while Chloe stalked the perimeter of the concert hall. Her eyes scanned the premises continuously, scoping out the exits and getting a general feel for the building so that she knew the layout like the back of her hand in case anything were to happen during the concert.

The band finished up their sound check and Chloe joined them backstage. There were lines of people at the door waiting to get inside. Chloe noticed that the closer it got to show time, the more nervous Lucifer looked. He was pacing back and forth and had a look on his face like he wanted to say something. Chloe had seen him perform at other concerts so she knew that he did _not_ get anxious like this. He relished the attention from the crowd and couldn’t be more confident up on stage so it had to be something else.

“Out with it Lucifer, what’s bothering you?” Chloe asked. He stopped his pacing in his tracks and looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before he recovered.

“Detective, can you do me a favor?” he asked, tentatively.

“Is this part of your devil thing, Lucifer? Because you know you can just be straight with me,” she said.

“Perhaps ‘favor’ isn’t the right word, exactly. I don’t want anything in return, I simply want you to agree to what I’m asking.”

“Okay… what exactly are you asking?” she asked, slightly taken aback by his weird behavior.

“I want you to stand in the front row for the concert tonight instead of staying backstage,” he blurted out.

“I don’t know, Lucifer… it’s easier for me to keep an eye on things from backstage to make sure no one is trying to get to you,” she said, but she didn’t completely shut down the idea.

“I know that but you already have so much security here to worry about our safety. Tonight, I want you to let your hair down a little bit and enjoy the concert. Please, detective? It would mean a lot to me,” he added. His low, husky tone made it impossible for Chloe to say ‘no’ so against her better judgement, she agreed.

“Okay, I guess I can try to have a little fun tonight but as soon as the concert is over, it’s back to being your bodyguard,” she compromised.

“Splendid!” Lucifer exclaimed. He was thrilled that she said yes and it was apparent by the look on his face, “well, you better get down there before the hordes of screaming fans come in and take your spot.”

Chloe flashed him a quick grin and hopped off the stage to take her spot in the front row. Lucifer joined his bandmates backstage and heard the screams from the fans intensify as they opened the doors to the venue and began allowing them to enter after a thorough security screening process. The fans rushed to get as close to the stage as possible but Lucifer had made sure that Chloe had the best spot in the hall.

Once everyone was inside, the entrances were secured again to make sure that no one could get in that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Finally, the band took the stage and it was showtime.

“Hello Los Angeles!” Lucifer shouted over the roar of the crowd. Once they had quieted down a bit, he continued, “thank you all for coming out tonight! We’ve got a great set planned for you including a brand-new song that we’ll be performing for the first time ever tonight!”

The crowd ‘ohh-ed’ at Lucifer’s words. They were excited to hear the new song and although they thought the song was for them, Lucifer would be performing it for a crowd of one tonight.

The Hellions began their set with one of their more popular songs and from there, they played the rest of their set with a few cover songs thrown in to mix it up. Lucifer had decided to save Chloe’s song for the very end as somewhat of a finale because one, it was a new song that they were debuting and he wanted to make the crowd wait for it, and two, he wanted to gauge Chloe’s reaction and talk to her immediately after it.

The concert went on for the better part of two hours but now they were finally nearing the end. Lucifer could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he took a deep breath before prefacing the song.

“Alright, this next song is brand-new and written by yours truly. I wrote it for someone very special, someone who I haven’t known very long but someone who I’ve already grown to care deeply for in our short amount of time together and I’m so thankful that she’s here with me tonight,” Lucifer said, looking directly at Chloe standing in front row, “I hope you enjoy it.”

Chloe realized that he was talking about her about half way through his speech and looked up at him just in time to meet his tender gaze. She felt her heart do a flip and he hadn’t even started singing yet. No one had ever done a comparable gesture for Chloe in the past and she was touched by his emotional preface. 

The instant the first note came from Lucifer’s piano, the whole crowd, Chloe included, listened with rapt attention. Lucifer launched into a slow ballad with crisp, clever lyrics about the way he felt when he was around Chloe and all the qualities he admires about her. He never used her name in it to spare her a sliver of privacy but it was obvious to anyone who knew the two of them that it was Chloe he was singing about. 

Lucifer observed her range of expressions as he sang to her as if there was no one else in the universe besides the two of them. Her facial expressions changed from surprise to embarrassment to joy over the span of the song and by the time Lucifer hit the final chords on the piano, she was crying tears of joy and burying her face in her hands to try to hide it. She rushed off in the direction of the bathroom to dry her eyes before someone noticed her crying.

“Thank you, goodnight,” Lucifer mumbled into the microphone. The whole crowd was stunned into silence by Chloe’s song and it wasn’t until the band had walked off stage that they were able to snap out of their reverie and cheer for an encore. Unfortunately for the adoring fans, there would be no encore tonight. Lucifer’s only goal was to find Chloe and talk to her. He had seen her run away from her spot in the front row after the song and he hoped that he didn’t mess everything up. He thought that she would like the song but maybe she was so embarrassed to be singled out in front of a crowd that she was mad at him. Either way, he needed to find her.

Lucifer made his way towards the bathrooms that he had seen Chloe running towards but was swarmed by fans begging him for an autograph or a selfie on the way there. He begrudgingly put on a smile and obliged the fans’ requests until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and immediately answered it when he saw that it was Chloe.

“Detective! I’ve been looking for you, where did you run off to?” he asked.

“I have your precious detective,” a distorted voice said from the other side of the phone, “if you ever want to see her alive again, meet me at the warehouse on the corner of 14th and Lorena. Come alone or she dies.”


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer froze where he was standing. The world seemed to slow down around him as if Amenadiel was using his powers, but Amenadiel was nowhere to be found. 

For the first time in his long, long existence, Lucifer experienced fear. 

He had never really had a reason to be scared before, since he was immortal and didn’t feel pain and, being the King of Hell, no one ever dared to cross him. He was the devil, he inspired fear in humans, not the other way around. Lucifer quickly learned that he did not like this new emotion he was experiencing one bit. 

He was terrified that he was going to lose Chloe but he couldn’t allow his fear to consume him so he shook his head to try to clear it and grabbed his car keys. 

“I have to go,” he mumbled to the fans still surrounding him. He was sure that he looked spooked and he vaguely heard fans asking if he was okay but couldn’t put on a brave face and answer their questions so he just ignored them as he made his way to his car. Lucifer jammed the keys into his corvette and floored it out of the parking garage. 

Lucifer had no idea how the killer had slipped past all the additional security at the concert tonight but he guessed that the officers were so focused on protecting the band members that they didn’t notice someone kidnapping his bodyguard. 

He whipped his corvette through the streets of Los Angeles, breaking every posted speed limit to get to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 14th and Lorena. He was able to get across town in record time, his tires squealing as he slammed on the breaks and parked his car in front of the warehouse.

Lucifer stormed into the warehouse, kicking down the door effortlessly. He scanned the dank space as best as he could in the dim lighting and assessed his surroundings. It was entirely empty and at first he panicked and thought that he had the wrong warehouse but then he spotted Chloe gagged and bound to a chair in the far corner of the room.

“Chloe!” he shouted in relief, grateful that she was still alive. He ran up to her and saw her eyes go wide in warning as he approached her. He was just able to take the gag out of her mouth so she could talk.

“Lucifer, watch out, it’s a trap! He’s using me as bait to get to you!” she warned him. As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud bang went off and Lucifer felt a searing pain in his left shoulder as a bullet ripped through muscle and sinew. 

“Agh!” he exclaimed in pain.

“How nice of you to join us, Mr. Morningstar,” a voice said as a figure emerged from the shadows behind Chloe and put a knife up to her neck.

“Wait a minute, I know you” Lucifer said as the features of the killer became clearer. He tried to remember where he’d seen this man before but couldn’t quite place it.

“Perhaps you don’t recognize me outside of my delivery uniform. It’s me, Mark. I’ve only been delivering products to your nightclub for the past five years,” Mark said, slightly offended that Lucifer didn’t immediately recognize him.

“Of course!” Lucifer said as it all clicked into place, “why are you doing this?” he asked. As long as he kept Mark busy talking, he wouldn’t be busy killing Chloe.

“Why am I doing this?” Mark mimicked, an edge of hysteria creeping into his tone, “I’m doing this because for the past five years I’ve had to witness every dirty, sinful, and immoral act that goes on in your club and I am sick and tired of it. I’ve seen you seduce both men and women into doing unspeakable sexual acts and the rest of your band is no better. You all promote sin and corrupt the world just by being in it so I’m going to save the world from your wicked ways by killing you all and God will thank me for it.”

“I guess you missed the whole ‘thou shalt not kill’ part of the Bible then?” Lucifer said through gritted teeth as he applied pressure to his bullet wound to try to slow the bleeding.

“It’s not that type of killing,” Mark said as if it were obvious, “I’m making the world a better place by cleansing it of your presence. I know that I’m doing God’s will. By smiting the devil and his agents of evil, I will inherit the kingdom of heaven!”

“Really? Are you sure about that, mate?” Lucifer said condescendingly. He was amazed by the twisted logic this crazy human was using to justify murder but at least he knew that he was going to hell. There were fail-safes in place for those that didn’t feel guilty for their crimes and Lucifer knew that the demons in hell would personally see to his torment.

“Yes, I’m sure of it! God told me personally!” Mark raved.

“He told you personally, did he? Well, next time you and the Big Guy have a chat, be sure to say ‘hey’ for me, it’s been a while. I’m sure my Dad has told you all about me since you two seem to be best buddies,” Lucifer was trying to think of a plan but with a knife up against Chloe’s neck and a gun still trained on him, he didn’t see many options that wouldn’t result in at least one of them winding up dead. Perhaps he could tackle him to the ground if he could get closer to him. He slowly began to step forward, inching his way towards Chloe and the killer.

“I know that you’re the devil and I won’t fall for your tricks! Now step back or I’ll slit the throat of your precious little girlfriend,” he said, pressing the knife closer to Chloe’s jugular. 

“Okay, okay I’m stepping back, see?” Lucifer said, raising his hands in surrender and taking a step back, giving up what little progress he had made in advancing towards them.

“I must thank you, truly. I had no idea how to get close enough to kill you with all that extra security at the concert but then your little love song gave me the idea of using her as bait and you walked right into my trap. I guess your bodyguard needed a bodyguard,” Mark taunted.

“I’ll have you know, Detective Decker is one of the finest detectives in the city and she did an excellent job as my bodyguard. The level of professionalism, honesty and integrity that she displayed throughout her tenure were unparalleled and it was truly an honor and a privilege to have her around. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing,” Lucifer said, looking Chloe directly in the eye. If this was the last chance he got to express how he felt to her, he wanted to make sure that Chloe knew how much he cared about her and that he didn’t regret anything when it came to her.

“Save the sappy speech, Satan, we already heard how much you love her in that song back there, I don’t need an encore. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You either hang yourself up on this cross voluntarily and I’ll let her go or you can be difficult and I’ll kill you both,” Mark said, motioning to a makeshift cross sitting in one of the dark corners of the room. 

“She’s innocent!” Lucifer protested, “even if you think that killing me isn’t a sin, killing her is definitely one!”

“It doesn’t matter! She’s chosen to associate herself with you so she’s no better than the rest of your band! Perhaps I’ll kill her now anyways!”

“NOOO!” shouted Lucifer, “I’ll do what you want. I’ll do anything, just please, for the love of Dad, don’t hurt her!” All of Lucifer’s usual cockiness had evaporated. He was done making jokes and sarcastic comments now that Chloe’s life was on the line. He was willing to do whatever it took to keep Chloe safe. If the killer wanted him to beg, he would beg. He would crucify himself if it meant keeping her alive.

Lucifer started to make his way towards the cross slowly, not making any abrupt movements that could be perceived as resistance. 

“Come on, I want you to have a good look at your boyfriend when the life goes out of him,” Mark said, cutting Chloe free from the ropes binding her to the chair. He kept the knife held firmly against her neck in one hand and holstered his gun and grabbed her ponytail to guide her over to the cross with the other.

“Lucifer, don’t do it! I’m not worth it,” Chloe blurted out as Lucifer draped one of his arms over the cross.

“Oh Chloe, you’re worth more to me than you’ll ever know,” Lucifer managed to say before Mark interrupted.

“That’s enough! No more outbursts from you two or I will slit her throat!”

Lucifer had one more idea that he hadn’t tried yet and he poured everything he had into his next words, hoping that he wouldn’t follow through on his threat if he asked gently enough.

“Mark, you don’t _really_ want to do this, do you? Surely you must have more aspirations in life other than murder and I could help make your dreams come true if you let us go so tell me, Mark, what do you truly desire?”

“I want… I want to kill you!” Mark said but he was momentarily dazed after revealing his desire and Chloe took advantage of his split second of hesitation. 

In one swift move, she shoved his arm holding the knife away from her and threw her other elbow into his nose as hard as she could. She heard a satisfying crunch behind her and a groan of pain and knew that she had broken his nose. 

“You bitch!” he shouted as he held his bleeding nose. Chloe already anticipated that his next move would be to go for his gun so she beat him to it and ripped it from his holster before he could get to it. She pistol whipped him in the temple so hard, it caused him to crumble to the ground.

“LAPD, you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent so shut the fuck up!” she said, pointing the gun at him. She knew that she would have to properly read him his Miranda rights later but for now, it was satisfying to have finally caught the bastard.

“Chloe!” Lucifer said in relief. He hopped down from the cross and ran over to her.

“Lucifer, I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said, equally relieved.

“No thanks to this pathetic zealot,” Lucifer said. All the fear and anxiety that he had felt for Chloe’s safety instantly turned to anger now that she was no longer in danger.

“This dirt bag is gonna spend the rest of his sorry life in prison,” Chloe said, letting a little bit of malice creep into her tone. “I’m gonna grab my phone and call for back up, make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”

Chloe walked over to where Mark had left her phone and other personal belongings when he kidnapped her. She dialed dispatch and requested additional officers and a squad car to arrest Mark.

“You know, you and your little whore-girlfriend are both going to burn in hell for your sins while I look down on you from heaven,” Mark insisted. If he was trying to get a rise out of Lucifer it worked all too well.

“You will not speak of her that way!” Lucifer shouted, his eyes burning red, “and another thing, you think that you’re going to heaven? You’re not. In fact, I’m going to personally make sure that end up in hell where my most merciless demons will torture you for all eternity!”

Lucifer’s devil face emerged in all its terrifying, blistery red glory. Lucifer grabbed Mark by the throat and lifted him into the air with one hand, trying to scare some sense into him.

From across the room, Chloe caught sight of Lucifer’s face in the dim light of the warehouse. She wasn’t entirely sure what she saw but she knew in that moment that he was decidedly _not_ human.

“Who are you?” she asked, fear creeping into her voice, “what are you?”


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer released his grip on Mark when he registered Chloe’s voice. Mark fell to the ground and crawled to the corner of the warehouse where he curled up into a ball and started mumbling unintelligible ravings about the face of the devil.

“Detective?” Lucifer said in confusion. At the sight of her horrified expression he slowly brought his hands up to his face and confirmed his suspicions when he felt the leathery, burnt skin underneath his touch. Lucifer changed his face back to normal before speaking, “apologies, detective, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this but you need to know that I’ve told you the truth since the beginning. I am the devil and I’ve never lied to you about that but now I guess that you have proof, you’re more inclined to believe me,” he said, slowly approaching her with his hands visible out in front of him. 

He was trying to be as non-threatening as possible but the whimpers and terrified moans coming from Mark in the corner of the room weren’t helping his cause. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked cautiously.

“That’s right, detective. It’s just me,” he said as he took another step in her direction.

“S-s-stay away from me,” Chloe stuttered, backing away from him and erasing the progress he had made in closing the distance between them. Lucifer immediately stopped his advance and raised his hands up in surrender. Lucifer’s heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw how truly terrified she was of him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m not coming any closer, see? I don’t want to hurt you, Chloe,” he said, but she only flinched more at the sound of her name on his lips. 

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and answered it, “hello?” she said, trying her best to hide the quiver in her voice.

“Chloe! Thank God you’re alright, I was so worried about you. My buddy over at dispatch called me and said that you were kidnapped and taken to a warehouse but that you arrested the killer,” Dan said frantically over the phone, relieved to hear from Chloe.

“Yeah, Dan, we got him. It turns out he was the delivery guy for Lux. He’s in handcuffs now so he won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again,” Chloe said, putting a tremendous effort into making her voice sound normal. “Hey, Dan, can Trixie stay with you tonight? I just need some time to… sort things out.”

“Of course, Chlo, and if there’s anything else you need, just let me know,” Dan offered.

“Thanks, Dan. I gotta go, backup should be arriving soon but I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, talk to you soon,” Dan said as Chloe hung up the phone. Chloe was looking at the floor the entire phone call and that had calmed her nerves somewhat. Now that the call had ended, she mustered up all the courage she had and raised her eyes to meet Lucifer’s distraught gaze.

“Please, detective, just let me explain. I’ll answer all of your questions and I promise it will make more sense afterwards,” he pleaded with her.

“I just have one question,” Chloe said. Her head was swimming with thoughts of what this newfound revelation meant and none of it meshed with her preconceived notions about the devil or God or heaven and hell. She wanted more than anything to go back to her blissful ignorance of thinking that Lucifer Morningstar was just a man with a troubled past. 

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“Can you tell me that what I saw tonight is some sort of elaborate hoax and that I didn’t see what I thought I saw? Can you just tell me that you’re not really the devil and that I had some sort of mental break or something? Can you just tell me I’m crazy because honestly that would be preferable to _this!_ ” Chloe pleaded desperately, well-aware that she asked more than just one question.

Lucifer couldn’t tell her what she wanted to hear. It would be lying and that was one thing he never did so he let his silence speak for itself.

“That’s what I thought!” she shouted before breaking down in tears. All the emotion that she had been trying to hold in suddenly came bursting out and she started sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking.

Lucifer had never had much interest in or been very good at consoling crying humans but with Chloe, he felt compelled to comfort her. 

“Chloe,” he said softly, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder to try to calm her down but she immediately recoiled from his touch.

“Don’t touch me!” she snapped at him and then uttered words that she would regret later-on after she had more time to process things, “I don’t want to see you ever again!” 

Lucifer’s world came crashing down around him. He wanted to protest and insist that she gave him a chance to explain things first but he knew that now wasn’t the time to press her so as much as it pained him, he backed off.

“As you wish,” he said gently and walked away.

By now, backup had arrived to take Mark into custody. Chloe and Lucifer both gave them a brief statement about what happened, both choosing to omit the part about Lucifer scaring the shit out of him with his devil face. Chloe got one of the officers to give her a ride to her apartment and Lucifer drove himself back to Lux.

Lucifer managed to make it back to the penthouse before completely breaking down. It was the sight of her stuff all over that triggered him. Her toothbrush was still in his bathroom, her clothes and shoes were strewn across her room and the couch even smelled like her from all the time they spend together lounging on it. 

Lucifer let out a scream in anguish. He felt miserable but instead of wallowing in it, he turned his grief to anger and started trashing the penthouse. He used his supernatural strength to flip over the couch that they had spent so much time on and he knocked over tables and chairs in his frenzy. He was like a bull in a china shop as he destroyed everything in his path that belonged to him but even in his hysteria, he couldn’t bring himself to lay a finger on anything that belonged to _her_. 

At one point, he even punched a hole through his Assyrian marbled wall but he didn’t even feel it. He didn’t truly feel anything when she wasn’t around, neither physically nor emotionally. That was the problem, wasn’t it? He had developed feelings for her that were unlike anything he’d ever felt before in his life. He knew that no amount of sex, drugs or partying could ever fill the void left by Chloe’s absence so he just sat on the floor of his penthouse surrounded by the debris from his rampage and let the hollow feeling consume him. 

Amenadiel found him hours later, sitting on the floor and crying.

“I heard about what happened to you on the news. You got the killer and you both got out safely, that’s great news, so why are you crying, brother?” Amenadiel inquired.

“She knows,” Lucifer said simply.

“Chloe?” Amenadiel guessed.

“She knows that I’m the devil. She saw my face and rejected me. She said that she never wants to see me ever again,” Lucifer said in a flat tone. “You should’ve seen the look in her eyes, brother. She was terrified of me, as she should be. I’m a monster.”

“Luci, you’re many things but you are _not_ a monster,” Amenadiel reassured him, “Chloe just needs some time to come to terms with everything but she’ll be back. Trust me, you haven’t seen the last of her.”

“You really think so, brother?” Lucifer questioned softly. Normally he would brush off Amenadiel with a snarky remark but just this once he was willing to let down his defenses and be real with his brother. He needed all the reassurances he could get right now and he was too upset to make jokes.

“I know so,” Amenadiel insisted.

“Could you do me a favor, Amenadiel? I want to get Chloe’s stuff back to her but I don’t think she would be too happy if I showed up at her door right now so could you run over a few boxes of her things for me? I’ll owe you a favor to be repaid at a later date.”

“I’ll run Chloe’s stuff over to her but I don’t want a favor from you. This one is for free, brother.”

Lucifer gave a weak smile, silently thanking Amenadiel for not taking advantage of him in a vulnerable moment. The brothers sifted through the wreckage of Lucifer’s living room and gathered all the things that Chloe had brought with her into boxes and loaded them into Amenadiel’s SUV.

Amenadiel knocked gently on the door to Chloe’s apartment. She took a while to come to the door and at first Amenadiel thought that she wouldn’t answer.

“Amenadiel, what are you doing here?” she greeted him as she opened the door.

“Hi, Chloe, I brought over all of the things that you left at the penthouse. Also, I brought your check with me,” Amenadiel said, holding three boxes full of her things balanced on top of each other.

“Lucifer is your brother…” Chloe said, thinking out loud, “so that means you’re…”

“an angel,” Amenadiel supplied.

“Wow,” Chloe said. Every time she thought that she had figured it out, a whole new angle that she hadn’t considered before reared its head and she had to let it sink in all over again. Chloe snapped out of her latest revelation after a moment, “you can set those boxes down there,” she said while motioning to the coffee table in the living room. Amenadiel complied and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

“Alright, well, here’s your check but before I give it to you, I need you to sign this termination contract that just states that you have been paid for services rendered.”

Chloe signed the required piece of paper and handed it back to Amenadiel.

“Congratulations, Chloe, you are officially relieved of your bodyguard duties to my brother,” he said, shaking her hand, “I hope the check is enough, we tacked on a bonus for the whole kidnapping ordeal but please let us know if you think you deserve more.”

Chloe looked at the amount written on her check and felt her jaw drop when she read the number. $500,000. She got paid five hundred-thousand dollars for babysitting an adult for a few weeks. Chloe thought back to those short few weeks that she spent with Lucifer and as quickly as they went by, it felt like she had known Lucifer for an eternity. She felt like she knew him on a level that she didn’t know any other man. But he wasn’t a man. He was the devil and she couldn’t reconcile the man she knew with the garish face she witnessed earlier.

Amenadiel read the emotions playing across Chloe’s face and surmised what she was thinking.

“Chloe, I know that you’re hurt and confused right now, but he really does care for you and would love the chance to tell you everything and explain his side of the story.”

“But he’s the devil!” 

“So what if he’s the devil? That’s doesn’t mean he’s evil. I know that my brother’s other face can be scary but you need to remember that he’s still the same Lucifer that you got to know over the past few weeks. I know I can’t make the decision for you but if I were you, I would want to at least hear him out.” Amenadiel turned and walked out of her apartment, leaving Chloe to stew in her thoughts.

Chloe tried to distract herself for the rest of the day by watching TV but her mind kept going back to Lucifer. She knew that she had overreacted earlier when she said that she never wanted to see him again and she knew that he would respect her wishes and leave her alone so if she wanted to remedy things, she would have to make the first move.

Around dinner time, there was another knock on Chloe’s door and a part of her hoped that it was Lucifer or at least Amenadiel again but when she opened the door it was a courier carrying a large wicker gift basket with a bright red bow on top, Chloe’s favorite color. She accepted the basket and read the card attached to it.

_Dear Chloe,_  
I know that you forget to eat when you’re stressed and I couldn’t live with myself if you went hungry because of me so please accept this gift basket so you don’t starve to death. Enjoy the food, I promise it isn’t poisoned or anything   
Forever yours,  
Lucifer 

Chloe looked through the basket and the first thing she noticed were three perfectly ripe peaches. Her favorite fruit. Chloe sifted through the rest of the gift basket and noticed that it contained all her favorite foods. He had remembered every single one of them that she had listed off that on that night when they were sharing their favorite things to get to know each other better. 

Chloe felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes again only this time they weren’t tears of sadness; they were tears of joy. 

Chloe now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lucifer was a good man. She didn’t care if he was the devil, he was a good man who was considerate enough to remember all her favorite things and send her gift baskets and hand-written notes. He really had never lied to her before and everything that they did together, every conversation and every feeling that she had for him was real.

Chloe immediately grabbed her car keys and drove to Lux. She parked in her reserved parking spot, smiling slightly that it was still saved for her, and took the elevator up to the penthouse. She found him sitting at the piano sipping on a glass of whiskey. He turned slightly to face her when she approached him and locked eyes with her.

“Hi,” she said, “can we talk?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Detective,” Lucifer greeted cautiously as Chloe made her way to the piano bench, “if you never wanted to see me ever again, coming to my penthouse unannounced is a pretty poor way to accomplish that. Did we forget to pack one of your possessions? You could’ve called or texted Amenadiel and he would gladly bring it over.”

“I’m not here for my stuff. I’m here for you,” Chloe said.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. I wanted to apologize for lashing out at you back at the warehouse but as you might’ve noticed, I was more than a little stressed out,” she said letting out a hysteric chuckle, “I’ve had some time to think it over now, and while I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that you’re actually…” Chloe paused, unable to say it out loud.

“the devil?” Lucifer supplied.

“Yeah,” Chloe said quietly, “while I’m still dealing with _that_ new reality, I decided that I’m not scared of you.”

“You decided that, did you? Just like that,” Lucifer said almost mockingly, snapping his fingers for effect.

“I decided I’m not scared of you because I know that underneath it all, you’re still a good man,” she elaborated. Lucifer opened his mouth and was about to protest her assessment of him but she kept talking, “I know that you’re still _my_ Lucifer. You’re still the same infuriating, narcissistic, immature, playboy rockstar that I met weeks ago and you’re still the same kind, selfless, honest man that I got to know over the past few weeks. The same man who I trust with my life. I figured that I at least owe you the chance to explain so here I am. I want to hear your side of the story.”

“Very well, detective,” Lucifer said as casually as he could, trying not to get all choked up from her kind words. He’s never had anyone say such things about him, much less someone who just found out that he is truly the devil. “This could take a while so please, take a seat,” he said getting up from the piano bench and motioning to the couch in the living room. 

Chloe gladly took a seat, thankful that they wouldn’t have to have the conversation with her standing awkwardly near his piano. Lucifer didn’t join her immediately on the couch, he went over to the bar first and poured two tumblers full of alcohol and brought them back to the living room.

“I think this will be easier for both of us if we’re a little buzzed,” Lucifer said, handing Chloe one of the tumblers. She took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the delicious blend of flavors when the liquid hit her tongue. Of course he would know what kind of drink she would enjoy.

“Thanks,” she said softly, sipping on her drink.

“Alright, where to begin?” Lucifer questioned rhetorically, “I suppose the beginning is good place to start,” he said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “In the beginning, my Dad, who you humans call ‘God’ and his wife, Mum, the Goddess of All Creation, created the universe. They built a home and called it Heaven and then had a whole litter of children including yours truly.”

“Angels?” Chloe guessed.

“Exactly! Back then I went by a different name. I was call Samael,” Lucifer said, a touch of sadness creeping into his voice as he looked off into the distance. “For a while things were… things were good. Mum and Dad got along and we were a happy family. And then Dad started tinkering in the garage with a project he called humanity. He became obsessed and stopped paying attention to us. Mum grew distant and my siblings and I grew restless. When he unveiled his project, I was… jealous, for lack of a better word. He gave humans free will, something that I had been begging him for for a long time and I began to resent humanity. I began acting out and started a rebellion against dear old Dad and some of the other angels who had grown restless with his aloofness joined me. Long story short, we lost. Badly. He kicked us out of the house and punished me the most with the garish devil face that you saw. As a punishment for my rebellion, I was forced to preside over Hell, punishing the souls of humans for all eternity. Over the millennia, my fellow fallen brothers and sisters begged for His forgiveness and were accepted back into Heaven but I had too much pride to beg so I stayed in Hell. Eventually, I grew tired of playing a part in my Father’s play so I abdicated my throne and decided to retire to Los Angeles.”

“Five years ago?” Chloe supplied.

“Yes. I had visited Earth multiple times over the millennia but never stayed for very long until I decided to make it my home five years ago. I bought the building that is now Lux, turned it into a successful nightclub and shortly thereafter founded the Hellions. Well, you know the rest so I guess this begins the Q and A portion of our conversation.”

“Wow,” Chloe said, letting it all sink in for a minute before she started asking questions. “So how does your whole mojo thing work?”

“I don’t know the specifics on _how_ it works exactly. All I know is that whenever I ask someone what they desire, they feel compelled to tell me exactly what they want. It works on everyone. Well, everyone except you obviously. All the angels have a special gift, mine is desire and Amenadiel has the ability to slow down time.”

“Whoa,” Chloe said softly, “why do you think it doesn’t work on me?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said honestly and then took a big gulp of his drink to gain the courage to continue, “although it probably has something to do with the fact that you make me mortal.”

“I make you what?!?!?!?!”

“Well, you see, normally I’m immortal and invincible to all mortal made weapons. When I get shot, there’s no blood or wound, I just feel a little bit of pressure. Hell, I can’t even get properly high or drunk unless you’re around for some reason.”

“Wait a minute, let me get this straight, _I_ make you vulnerable and you still wanted me to be your bodyguard when you would have literally been safer with anyone else in the world! Why?”

“Well I didn’t know that you made me vulnerable at first!” he argued.

“How long have you known then?”

“Since the overdose,” Lucifer said quietly.

“Oh, Lucifer,” was all Chloe could say, realizing that the overdose was indeed, her fault.

“Hey, hey, hey, we’ve been over this, I don’t blame you for anything and I don’t regret a single second we spent together,” Lucifer said. He reached out to touch her hand and comfort her.

“Do you really mean that?” she asked, fighting back tears.

“I never lie, detective. Not once. Contrary to the image that humans have of me as a liar and a deceiver, I always tell the truth.”

Chloe smiled and looked down to where their hands were still touching. She believed him. She knew he hadn’t lied to her and the fact that he didn’t blame her for nearly dying made her feel better. Chloe racked her brain for any burning questions she wanted answered.

“So the scars on your back…?” she started, unsure of how exactly to phrase her question.

“Are where I cut my wings off, yes. Well, technically Maze cut them off, I told her to.”

“Why did you want them cut off?”

Lucifer paused and considered her question for a moment before answering, “Because they were a gift from my Father and they represented the angel I was and not the devil I am today.”

“What did they look like?”

“Big. White. Fluffy. Glowed with the light of heaven. Unnecessarily cumbersome,” Lucifer rattle off the characteristics, “I do miss being able to fly but that’s about it,” he finished with a shrug.

“Flying. Right, of course. What other superpowers do you have besides flying, invulnerability and your mojo thing?”

Lucifer chuckled at her response before answering, “Let’s see, I’m much stronger than humans physically, my senses are somewhat heightened and I’m pretty good with locks. Oh, and I can speak every language known to man, demon, and angel.”

“Wow,” Chloe said for what felt like the hundredth time that night. A long silence enveloped them while they both sipped on their drinks.

“So what happens now?” Lucifer finally asked.

“Well…” Chloe started to speak despite having no idea what she was going to say. She knew that she still wanted Lucifer in her life in some capacity but she also knew she wasn’t ready to start a relationship with him. She was torn because she wanted to spend time with him but now that the killer was caught and he didn’t need a bodyguard, she wasn’t sure how they would make it work. Could they really be just friends when they didn’t even run in the same circles? Chloe was in bed by 10 most nights while Lucifer’s nights at Lux didn’t even start until midnight. 

“Lucifer,” she said, letting out a sigh, dreading what she was going to say next, “I know that we were almost… something, before the whole kidnapping ordeal and devil revelation, but I don’t think we can just pick up where we left off. I need more time to completely process everything and I’m not ready to dive into a relationship right now.”

“I understand, detective. I would be honored to simply keep working by your side. I had fun punishing killers with you and would very much like to continue our work, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you!” Chloe shouted a little too eagerly, “I mean, I’m sure we can work something out where you can tag along on cases. I would like that.”

“Excellent!” Lucifer beamed at her. Chloe felt her heart flutter when she saw the smile on his face and for a brief moment she allowed herself to imagine a future with him but immediately shut that thought down. She had just finished telling him that they can’t be together but if he kept looking at her like that then she might just go back on her word.

“Umm, I should probably give these back to you,” Chloe said. She pulled her key ring out of her pocket and began working the keys to Lux and the penthouse off her key ring.

“No, no, no, you keep those. I insist. If we’re going to be working together then you might need to come over to discuss a case or something, please, keep them,” 

“Okay,” Chloe agreed, putting the keys back into her pocket.

“It’s, uh, it’s gonna be weird not having you around all the time. I’m gonna miss you,” Lucifer admitted, nervously scratching behind his ear.

“Hmm, I thought you’d be happy to have your freedom back again. Now you can have over as many overnight guests as you want without me getting in the way.”

“Actually, I think I’m going to take a little break from the constant sex and partying. After all, I have a day job now that I’m gonna have to start waking up early for and I can’t do that with men and women screaming my name all night long. Have I mentioned I have tremendous stamina? I could always give you a hands-on demonstration if you don’t believe me,” Lucifer flirted with her. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe scolded him but the smirk she was fighting back undermined her tone.

“Sorry, detective, force of habit,” he said, giving her a close-lipped smile, “we can take things as slow as you need. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the precinct.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Lucifer,” Chloe said. She nearly turned to go into the guest room out of habit when she remembered that she didn’t live here anymore so she turned around and got into the elevator instead.

“Good night, detective,” he called after her as the elevator doors closed. 

True to his word, Lucifer went straight to bed and tried to go to sleep but instead he lay awake staring at the ceiling with a big smile on his face as he thought about Chloe. He was so relieved that she didn’t hate him and that she agreed to let him work with her at the precinct. He wasn’t even upset that she wanted to take things slow because it wasn’t a definite ‘no’ and he knew it was only a matter of time before he wore her down. 

Across town, Chloe was lying awake in her own bed thinking about Lucifer and everything he told her that day. It was weird to be back in her own bed after spending the past few weeks in Lucifer’s ultra-luxurious queen bed and she was having trouble getting comfortable. She would never admit it to his face but she kind of missed living with him too and with Trixie still at Dan’s for the night, her house felt incredibly empty. 

As Chloe tossed and turned in her bed, she compared everything Lucifer told her today to everything she knew about him from before. Despite having her worldview shaken to its core, she knew that he was still essentially the same person, devil, whatever that she had come to know. She definitely still needed some time to process and she was glad he was okay with taking things slow but a small part of her was eager to explore a relationship with him right now. That small part scared her and made her wonder how long she could keep it at bay before it took over completely.


	17. Chapter 17

When Chloe arrived at the precinct the next morning, Lucifer was already there, sitting on her desk. He was talking with officers and giving autographs and pictures to the ones that hadn’t gotten any yet. He stopped what he was doing when he caught sight of her across the room.

“Ah detective! Good morning. What gruesome murder are we solving today?”

“Morning, Lucifer,” Chloe greeted. She flipped through the case file on her desk and summarized the information, “Bree Thompson, 27 years old, found murdered in her home last night. Cause of death, blunt force trauma to the head. Her roommate found the body, they’re bringing her in now.”

“Excellent! What’s our first course of action? Investigating the murder scene? Canvassing the neighborhood? Compiling a list of enemies?”

“Let’s start with interviewing her roommate. Most murders are committed by someone the victim knows so if it’s not her roommate, then maybe she can point us in the direction of someone who had motive.”

“Right, this must be her now,” Lucifer said referring to a young woman being escorted by two officers into the interview room.

“Okay, Lucifer. I’m gonna let you into the interrogation room but I want you to just observe. Don’t say anything unless I tell you to, got it?”

“Understood.” 

Lucifer followed Chloe into the interrogation room but the second the roommate caught sight of him, she jumped out of her chair.

“Oh my God! You’re Lucifer Morningstar! I absolutely love your music! Wow, what are you doing in a police precinct? Am I being punk’d? Never mind, I don’t even care, can I get your autograph?”

Lucifer smiled but didn’t answer any of her questions. He looked to his right at Chloe, awaiting her approval to speak.

“Ugh, fine, yeah, you can talk,” Chloe said, irritated that he had already derailed the interview without saying a single word.

“Of course you can get an autograph, darling, but first you need to tell us whether or not you killed your roommate Bree.”

“What? No, of course not. Bree was an awesome roommate, she always did her dishes, she never played loud music when I was trying to sleep and was super considerate, unlike my previous roommates. I mean, Bree and I weren’t that close but we got along well enough and I’m gonna miss having her around.”

“Detective, I believe she’s telling the truth,” Lucifer announced and Chloe agreed with his assessment.

“Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Bree?” Chloe asked.

“Not that I can think of. She got along pretty well with all her coworkers and was super nice… wait a minute, her boyfriend Eric. Yeah, Eric had a pretty short fuse, they were always arguing. Do you think he could’ve done it?”

“Well we’re gonna bring him in for questioning to find out. Does this ‘Eric’ have a last name?”

“Zorinski. Eric Zorinski is his name.”

“Thank you, you’ve been very helpful,” Lucifer praised, “now, who should I make this autograph out to?”

While Lucifer was finishing up with the roommate, Chloe began to make calls to track down Eric Zorinski. Eventually she was able to get ahold of his employer who said that Eric didn’t show up for work this morning.

“Lucifer, get this,” Chloe said when Lucifer exited the interview room, “the boyfriend didn’t show up to work this morning and his boss said that he never misses work without at least calling.”

“Ergo, he’s most likely the killer!” Lucifer said gleefully, “let’s go track down the miscreant and bring him in!”

Lucifer and Chloe went to Eric’s last known address and knocked on the door.

“Eric Zorinski, LAPD. We have a few questions for you, open the door,” Chloe announced. They didn’t get an immediate response and at first they didn’t think that anyone was home but they soon heard frantic rustling coming from inside. “He’s making a break for it! Quick, Lucifer, do your lock thing!”

Lucifer grabbed the door handle and turned it, the tumblers sliding into place under his touch. Chloe drew her gun and rushed into the apartment.

“Freeze! LAPD!” Chloe caught sight of Eric just as he was jumping out the window onto the fire escape. She trained her gun on him and cocked the hammer so he knew she meant business, “Eric Zorinski, put your hands up and stop what you’re doing.”

Eric knew that there was no escaping now so he put his hands up and came back in through the window. Chloe cuffed him and read him his Miranda rights while Lucifer beamed at her.

“Well done, detective!”

They drove Eric back to the precinct and put him in the interrogation room.

“I didn’t kill Bree,” Eric protested, unconvincingly.

“Okay, then where were you last night between 1 and 3 am?” Chloe asked.

“I was asleep at my place.”

“Alright then can you explain to my why your car was caught on traffic cams near Bree’s apartment during that time?” Chloe slapped down a picture of his car at a red light on the table in front of him.

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe my friend was driving or something.”

“Hmm, okay then, that’s funny because from this angle, it looks like you’re driving the car,” Chloe said, presenting him with another photograph.

“I don’t have to answer any of your questions. I’m done talking,” Eric folded his arms over his chest and looked like a petulant child. Without saying a word, Chloe looked to Lucifer and raised her eyebrows at him. He understood what her look meant loud and clear.

“Eric, look at me. What do you desire, Mr. Zorinski. What is it that you want?”

“I want that bitch to roll over in her grave. She was gonna break up with me because she said I have ‘anger management issues’ so I hit her over the head with a book end. She deserved what she got. Can you believe it, _she_ was gonna break up with _me_?!?!?”

“Is that enough of a confession for you, detective?”

“That was plenty, thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe turned to the mirrored glass, “process him for booking,” Chloe told the officers behind the glass.

“Well done, detective! That has to be some sort of record, closing a case before lunch.”

“I don’t know if it’s a record but you were very helpful today, Lucifer. Who knows if I would’ve solved it without you doing your lock thing to get to Eric before he could escape and getting a confession out of him before he could lawyer up.”

“I know you would’ve solved it eventually, because you’re a bloody brilliant detective, but I suppose we do make a pretty good team, don’t we?” Chloe smiled at his compliment and agreed.

“Yeah, I guess we do make a pretty good team,” Chloe squeezed his hand and had to restrain herself from showing more affection. Lucifer stared at her a beat too long before clearing his throat.

“Would you like to grab a drink with me tonight to celebrate our first closed case as crime fighting partners?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Chloe hesitated. A part of her wanted to say yes but another part of her was happy with things the way they are now and knew that she would end up wanting more if she kept hanging out with him after work.

“Oh, come on, detective. Just a drink or two at Lux tonight to celebrate, nothing more.”

“Well… okay.” 

“Splendid! I’ll see you tonight!”

When Chloe arrived at Lux, the line was already starting to wrap around the block. She was on the VIP list though so she was able to cut to the front of the line and stroll past dozens of angry club-goers wondering why she got to go in front of them.

“Detective!” Lucifer greeted her almost as soon as she came through the door.

“Hey,” Chloe said as she sat down next to him at the bar.

“What can I get you?” Lucifer asked.

“Sex on the beach,” Chloe responded and admittedly, was flirting with him just a little bit to see if she could get a rise out of him but he didn’t take the bait.

“Coming right up.”

Lucifer and Chloe fell into an easy conversation and before they knew it, their glasses were empty and they were filling them up again and again. Chloe was now sufficiently buzzed and thanks to her presence, Lucifer was experiencing being drunk for the first time. It turns out when he doesn’t have his supernatural metabolism to keep him from getting drunk, he’s a bit of a lightweight. 

“‘tective,” he slurred, “you’re so pretty. Why are you so pretty, ‘s not fair.”

“What’s not fair, Lucifer?” Chloe asked feigning ignorance. She knew fishing for compliments from a drunken Lucifer wasn’t something to be proud of but she couldn’t help herself.

“‘S not fair that I can’t kiss you right now.”

“Oh,” Chloe wasn’t expecting that answer at all and that same small part of her that wanted more was telling her to kiss him right now but she knew that they would both regret it if their first kiss was while Lucifer was drunk so she decided against it.

“An’ you smell so nice!” he almost shouted, continuing his praises.

“Okay, Lucifer, I think you’ve had enough. Let’s get you to bed,” she said, grabbing his hand to lead him upstairs. She was worried that he would be a lecherous drunk but it seemed that he was more innocent drunk than sober.

“Mmm an’ your skin is ssso sssoft,” Lucifer rubbed small circles into the back of her hand that was leading him to the elevator.

“Alright, up we go, time for bed.”

Chloe somehow managed to lead him into his bedroom without him tripping over any of the furniture. When he had flopped down in bed, she removed his jacket and shoes so that he would be a little more comfortable and tucked him under the sheets.

“Okay, good night, Lucifer. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Wait!” he shouted before lowering his voice to just above a whisper, “don’t go. Pleassse stay with me tonight. I jus’ wanna cuddle, I promisse.”

Chloe knew that it was a terrible idea to get into bed with him, even if was just platonically but for once, she ignored her rational side.

“Okay,” Chloe toed off her shoes and hopped into his bed under the sheets with him. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and tugged her to his chest, spooning her. She felt safe in his arms. Ever since the kidnapping, she’d had trouble falling asleep but she knew that that wouldn’t be a problem tonight.

“I don’t want thisss moment to ever end,” Lucifer admitted, burrowing his nose into her hair.

“Me neither,” Chloe admitted quietly a few moments later, but Lucifer was already starting to snore.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer woke with a splitting headache for the first time in his life. Chloe had been awake for the past 10 minutes or so and was watching him sleep.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Last night was… something,” Chloe greeted him. Lucifer had no memory of how he ended up in bed with Chloe but given his track record, he assumed that they had sex.

“Detective! Please tell me we didn’t…” Lucifer couldn’t even bring himself to finish his sentence. Chloe deserved so much better than a drunken one night stand with him, he wanted to make her feel special when they finally did decide to seal the deal but the worst part was, he didn’t remember anything. What if he was terrible?

“Oh, did we ever! And I’m pretty sure we made Rosemary’s baby. Don’t you remember?” Chloe said, deciding to mess with him a little bit, “oh, Lucifer it was extraordinary. The heat, the gymnastics and that move you did with the… mmm, wow, just wow.”

Lucifer felt his stomach plummet with dread. This was not how he saw their first time together going. The only consolation was that at least she seemed to enjoy it. Lucifer took a deep breath before proceeding.

“Alright, detective. Whatever happened last night, tell me. I need to know.”

“What, you mean that we didn’t do the nasty?” Chloe said, finally relieving him of his suffering.

“We didn’t?” he questioned in surprise.

“Nope. You got drunk celebrating our first official closed case together so I tucked you into bed but you insisted I stay so we slept together but we didn’t _sleep together_. Who would’ve thought you turn into such a cuddly little devil when you’re drunk?” she teased.

“I apologize, detective. I’m still getting used to alcohol actually affecting me but that’s no excuse. I should’ve controlled myself better and I’m sorry for anything I might’ve said or done that crossed a professional boundary.”

“Don’t worry about it, Lucifer. You were a perfect gentleman and you made a pretty great pillow. If I’m being honest, I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again.”

“Well, thank you for taking care of me last night, can I make you some breakfast as repayment? Do you like pancakes?”

“I would love some pancakes, thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said, not even bothering trying to hide the enormous grin spreading across her face.

Lucifer quickly got to work getting out the ingredients for pancakes and turning on his griddle. 

“Want to help stir the batter?” Lucifer asked. Chloe took the bowl and whisk from him and stirred until it was the right consistency. Lucifer poured the batter onto the griddle when it was the appropriate temperature and when he flipped the first row of pancakes, they were all perfectly golden brown.

“How do you get them so perfect? Is that another one of your devil talents?” she teased.

“Well I have had a few millennia to perfect my cooking but no, making pancakes is not one of my preternatural skills,” he said with a chuckle, “I can show you though if you’d like. Come over here,” he said, waving her over with the spatula. Chloe hopped down from her chair and joined him on the other side of the counter. Lucifer stood with her between him and the griddle, her back brushing up against his chest ever so slightly.

“Okay, now what?” Chloe asked, her voice coming out breathier than she wanted thanks to their proximity. 

“Take the spatula in your dominate hand,” Lucifer instructed, handing her the spatula and wrapping his hand around hers to guide her, “and then you wait for the little bubbles to appear at the top and then wait juuuuuust a little bit longer. Not yet, detective, patience. Okay, now!” Lucifer guided her hand to make the flipping motion and the result was a perfect pancake.

“How do you know how long to wait?” Chloe asked.

“You just know,” Lucifer said with a shrug, “when the time is right, you can just sort of feel it.”

Chloe thought about the double meaning behind his words and suddenly became aware of how domestic they must look, cooking pancakes together mere inches apart. It was everything that she had craved ever since she was a little girl; a partner, in work and in life that she can depend on completely and share everything with. 

Dan made waffles for her in the beginning of their relationship but after the honeymoon period was over, Dan always seemed to be too busy to cook or spend the morning lazing around with her. Something told her that if it was Lucifer in Dan’s place, he would spend every morning from now until the end of time cooking pancakes for her.

In that moment, Chloe wanted to kiss Lucifer more than anything. She turned around in his arms to face him and slowly leaned in, their lips getting closer and closer together. Right as their lips were just about to touch, Lucifer dropped the spatula in surprise and the loud clatter as it fell to the floor startled the two of them, causing Chloe to jump away from him.

“Eggs! You like eggs how, exactly, cooked?” Lucifer said, getting tongue tied. He cleared his throat and tried again, “how do you like your eggs?” 

“Sunny side up, thank you.”

The two sat in silence for a little while after their almost-kiss while Lucifer finished cooking.

“Alright, eat up, detective,” he said, putting a plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast in front of her.

“Mmm it smells amazing, Lucifer. Thanks again.”

It was even more amazing than it smelled and Chloe quickly devoured all the food on her plate. Their conversation carried on for a while after the meal but there was only so long you can stay seated in front of an empty plate.

“Well, I uh, I should probably leave,” Chloe said, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

“Or you can stay. You know, if you’d like to?” Lucifer offered, “I mean, I know you don’t have work today and I’m just going to be writing songs. I could use someone to bounce ideas off of.”

Chloe considered the pros and cons of hanging out with Lucifer all day and in the end, her heart won out, “yeah, okay. That sounds like fun,” she said with a smile.

After they washed the dishes, Lucifer led Chloe over to the piano.

“Okay, so I’m working on a new song and I have a melody for it but I just need some help on the lyrics. So it starts off like this,” Lucifer began playing a slow, haunting melody that picked up in tempo as he approached the bridge.

“Wow, that’s really good so far,” Chloe complimented.

“Thank you, but now I need to think of some lyrics to go with it. What rhymes with ‘real’?”

“Steal, heel, meal, feel,” Chloe listed off.

“Ohh ‘feel’, okay, I can work with that,” Lucifer said as he went back to plucking away at the piano. Chloe closed her eyes and let the music envelop her. She got chills from his song and she knew that she was going to love the finished product if the work in progress sounded this good.

“Do you play?” he asked, pulling her out of her stupor.

“Mmm, no, not really, I mean…”

“Oh come on, you must know something?” Chloe stood up from her chair and joined him on the piano bench.

“Well, let me see, I had three years of lessons and this is all remember,” Chloe said as she began to tap out the melody of Heart and Soul.

“Surely you must be joking?” he said with a chuckle. Chloe shook her head and repeated the melody.

“Alright,” he said, and began taking the bass line. They played the song a few times through together, Lucifer looking at Chloe the entire time.

Lucifer tried to teach Chloe a little more about the piano while he had her sitting next to him on the bench.

“Okay, and then your pinky goes there, and that’s a D major chord,” he instructed.

“Like this?”

“Yes, exactly! Well done, detective. Alright, now slide down to the B major chord again, that’s it.”

“Okay, now let’s put it all together.” Lucifer took the bass and watched Chloe concentrate intensely on getting the correct fingerings. She stumbled a few times and hit the wrong note but Lucifer just encouraged her to keep going. Once Chloe got the hang of it, a big grin erupted on her face, pleased with herself and her achievement.

“I did it!” she exclaimed in glee when they reached the end of the song.

“You were great,” Lucifer praised.

“Wow, I think you taught me more in five minutes than grouchy old Mr. Bexley did in three years of piano lessons.”

“Yes, well, I suppose it does help to have a good chemistry with your instructor.”

“Well, thank you for the lesson, I had a lot of fun but shouldn’t you get back to writing?” Chloe said, nudging his arm with her elbow.

“You’re right detective, help me think of something that rhymes with ‘showy’”

“Hmmm,” she said, thinking out loud. This one was a lot harder than ‘real,’ “flowy, doughy, Bowie?”

“Chloe,” Lucifer said. Chloe gasped slightly, he so rarely ever used her real first name that she was caught off guard.

“Yeah?” she said, just above a whisper, looking directly into his deep brown eyes.

“No, that’s it! ‘Chloe’ rhymes with ‘showy!’”

“Oh,” she said in surprise.

“Detective, I don’t mean to be rude and kick you out, but you’ve just given me the inspiration I need to finish this song and I would very much like for you to hear the final product. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay,” Chloe said, a little bummed that she had to leave but then she remembered the last time he wrote a song for her and her stomach did a little flip. If this song was anything like the last one…

“Good night, detective. I had a lot of fun with you today,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Good night?” she echoed as she looked at the clock. She was startled to see that it was already early evening and that they had spent the entire day together.

Lucifer continued tinkering with his piano and finally put pen to paper on the lyrics and notes as he composed well into the night.

Meanwhile, Chloe was laying in her bed across town, tossing and turning and bemoaning the fact that she didn’t have a bed as comfortable as Lucifer’s or a Lucifer pillow to keep her warm. She replayed the events of today in her head and kept coming back to their almost-kiss. The feeling in her stomach and chest as their lips were about to touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Sure, she had crushes in school and of course there was Dan. She obviously had had strong enough feelings for Dan to marry him but the way she felt when she was with Lucifer was somehow… more.

“Oh,” she said out loud into her empty bedroom as the realization dawned on her.

Chloe Decker was deeply, unmistakably, and unambiguously in love with Lucifer Morningstar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody, this is it in terms of plot. The last chapter is just some well deserved smut for our favorite duo so without further ado, enjoy chapter 19.

The moment that Chloe woke up the next morning, she pinched herself, somehow hoping that everything that happened yesterday, including her revelation, was a dream. Unfortunately, all she got was a sore arm. Chloe was conflicted. She had no idea how to deal with this new and terrifying emotion but she knew she had to do something. Part of her wanted to ignore it entirely and go back to being his friend and partner.

That would be the easy thing to do, to just pretend that nothing happened and continue on with their lives. It was safer that way too, less chance of getting hurt or ruining their friendship. On the other hand, a part of her wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was in love with Lucifer and go tell him this instant. Chloe knew that if she chose the first option, she could only keep up her veneer for so long before her emotions bubbled to the surface. Chloe knew what she had to do. Before she could second guess herself, she picked up her phone and tapped on Lucifer’s contact info, taking a brief moment to stare at the silly contact picture he took of himself. Chloe took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage before tapping ‘call’. The sound of the phone ringing on the other end gave her more distress than being shot at by a perp. 

“Detective! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he greeted in his usual over-the-top cheerful voice.

“Hey, Lucifer! Hi, um, how are you going? Uh, I mean how are you doing? How’s it going?” Chloe mentally chastised herself for fumbling over her words. She sounded like a love struck teenage and in many ways, she felt like one.

“I’m well, thank you for asking. I’m actually about to go to a last-minute rehearsal with the Hellions, did you need something?”

“Oh, um I guess if you’re too busy it can wait,” Chloe said, physically cringing at how she sounded.

“Nonsense, detective. I’m never too busy for you. What do you need?”

“We need to talk. In person,” she added, “there’s just a few things I have to tell you and I don’t really want to do it over the phone.”

“Perfect! You can come to the concert tonight, I wanted to sing you my new song anyways and we can talk after. I stayed up all night finishing the song but it was worth it. I think you’re really going to like it.”

“Okay, yeah. Text me the address and time and I’ll be there.”

“Will do! See you there, bye!”

Chloe hung up the phone and threw it on her bed before doing a little happy dance. She was giddy at the prospect of seeing him again in just a few short hours. The butterflies had spread from her stomach to her entire torso and she was practically glowing with excitement. Chloe kept replaying the sound of his voice over and over in her head, thinking about the way his accent made every word so much sexier. Damn, she was in deep. Her phone lit up a minute later with Lucifer’s name. The text was simple, just the address of the concert hall and the time it started but he included a winky face emoji and Chloe couldn’t help but grin. 

Chloe spent the rest of the morning debating what to wear for the concert. She did extensive research on the atmosphere and dress code of the address he texted her and she finally decided on a black dress with a neckline that showed a little bit of cleavage and a lot of leg. She vaguely recalled him mentioning that he was a ‘leg man’ at one point and wanted to look her best if she was going to tell him how she felt. 

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit, she looked good. She practiced what she was going to say in the mirror, trying out a few phrases.

“Hey, Lucifer! I love you!”

“Hey, Lucifer, just wanted to let you know I’m in love with you, ok that’s all, thanks, bye!”

“Lucifer. I’m in love with you.”

“Hey, Lucifer you were amazing, I love your song! Speaking of love, I’m in love with you!”

Chloe tried out a few more ways of expressing her feelings but none of them felt right. Hopefully in the moment the right words would come to her. 

She kept checking the clock, watching as it got closer and closer to the concert. When it was finally time to go, she sucked in a deep breath of air and exhaled it sharply. Whatever happened tonight, she knew that one way or another, her life would never be the same. She drove to the venue and handed her keys to the valet to park it for her. She handed him a tip and nervously straightened her dress, second guessing every decision she made that led her to this moment.

Chloe walked into the concert hall and cut to the front of the line, Lucifer having already paid for her ticket. She was ushered to the front row, center stage. The best seat in the house. Shortly after she took her seat, she noticed movement backstage. Lucifer was waving wildly at her, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. Sometimes Chloe could hardly believe that this man was the devil but he was and despite it all, she was in love with him. Chloe waved back and returned the smile, ignoring the jealous glares of the women around her who were dying for Lucifer to acknowledge them. 

“Hello, Los Angeles!” Lucifer shouted to the crowd as he and the rest of the Hellions walked on stage to raucous cheers. “We’ve got a great show for you tonight, including a new, never-before heard song to conclude the night so make some noise and get ready to rock!”

They started their first song and Chloe surprisingly knew most of the words. She found herself singing along and having a good time. She was enjoying herself a lot more now that she didn’t have to keep her eyes peeled for a homicidal maniac.

The Hellions continued to play through their set and Chloe’s eyes never left Lucifer the entire time. She was completely mesmerized by his singing and dancing and her heart fluttered every time he looked at her. He looked calm and confident until he finished the last note on the penultimate song of the night, then he suddenly looked nervous.

“This next song is for someone very special to me. I’ve never performed it in front of anyone before so I hope you all like it but more importantly, I hope she likes it,” Lucifer announced. He started to play the first few notes on the piano and Chloe instantly recognized the hauntingly beautiful melody that he had played for her just last night.

He started singing the first verse and Chloe listened intently to the lyrics. He used thinly veiled metaphors but anyone who knew them could tell that he was singing about how he and Chloe met. Chloe started to tear up slightly but she refused to look away from him. He had been looking right at her the entire time and now that he was building up to the chorus, he stood up from the piano, taking the mic with him. He let the rest of his band continue playing in the background as he walked right up to Chloe, reaching out to hold her hand.

“Now that I know this is real, I know exactly what I feel.   
Through all the pain and all the strife, I want you forever, to be in my life.  
I’m not trying to be brash and I’m not trying to be showy but I just can’t help it,   
I’m in love with you, Chloe.”

The whole crowd gasped, including Chloe. She should be mortified that he confessed his love to her in front of thousands of strangers but all she could feel was elation that he felt the same way she did. Lucifer continued the rest of the song, singing the chorus twice more, making Chloe’s heart leap each time he did so. He finally finished singing and received the loudest standing ovation that Chloe had ever heard.

“Thank you, Los Angeles! Goodnight!” he shouted and walked backstage. Chloe sat in her chair in shock and disbelief at what just happened. It took her a full minute to recover before she jumped out of her chair and raced to find Lucifer, flashing her VIP badge before running backstage. 

“Lucifer!” she shouted when she finally caught sight of him.

“Chloe!” he said, running up to meet her halfway.

“Did you really mean what you said in that last song?”

“Of course I meant it! I’m in love with you, Chloe” he confessed.

“Good, because I’m in love with you too!” Chloe threw her body into his and kissed him like the world was ending. 

Their lips crashed together like a tempest tossing waves into the shore, coming together over and over again, breaking briefly to come up for air before diving in once more. Eventually, their frenzied pace began to slow down as they savored every gentle brush of their lips. They finally had to stop when some of the stage crew started whooping and whistling at them.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private?” Chloe suggested in a low, husky voice.

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours. Your bed is way more comfortable than mine,” she added with a devious smirk.

“Why, Chloe, what ever will we be needing a comfortable bed for?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Come on,” she said, taking him by the hand and giggling as they rushed out the door. “Oh, Lucifer, we’re gonna have so much fun together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that joined me on this journey and to everyone that left comments or kudos. A special thank you to MaBrap for always leaving detailed reviews on each chapter, I always would get a smile on my face when I got the notification that you left a new comment! For those of you who don't want to read smut, this is it and thank you for reading, but for those who want to read about Chloe and Lucifer making love, then you've got one more chapter coming your way ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers this is it, the last chapter. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey and for all your comments and kudos along the way. Just a reminder, this chapter contains smut so mind the rating change and don't read if you don't want to but otherwise, enjoy ;)

Chloe could hardly keep her hands off Lucifer on the way back to Lux. She was already working on the buttons of his shirt as they entered the elevator. She started to run her hands up and down the hard planes of his chest.

“Chloe!” he gasped, already overwhelmed by the sensation of her hands roaming all over him. He scooped her up and pinned her to the wall of the elevator, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso. He walked them to the bedroom without breaking their kiss, somehow managing to not trip over anything on the way there.

“Shoes off. Now,” Chloe commanded as she toed off her own shoes. Lucifer happily obliged and stripped off his socks as well. Chloe resumed kissing him and reached for his belt. She undid the buckle and began suggestively stroking the loose end, “now the pants,” she whispered. 

Lucifer became overly aware of what they were about to do and froze. 

“Detective, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m positive. I want this, Lucifer. I want you.”

“Are you completely sure? Just to remind you, I am the devil. Do you still want to have sex with the devil?”

“Lucifer, show me your other face,” Chloe insisted.

“But it’s… unsettling. Why would you want to see that now?”

“Just trust me, okay?” 

Lucifer gave a small nod and took a large gulp before allowing his devil face to emerge. He broke eye contact with her and looked down at the floor in shame. Chloe put her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her.

“When I said I loved you, I knew exactly what I was getting into. I’m in love with you, Lucifer Morningstar. All of you.” Chloe pressed a short, chaste kiss to his lips to assuage him of any lingering doubts he might have. He smiled at her words and stared into her soft eyes for a moment before switching back to his other face.

“Thank you,” he said tenderly, “shall we continue now or have I ruined the mood?”

“Well I am definitely still in the mood and judging by the tent in your pants, I’m guessing you’re still interested?” she said, trying to keep the mood lighthearted.

“Oh I am definitely down too.” Lucifer began kissing his way down her body starting at her neck. He removed her shirt and continued kissing down her chest, taking his time with each breast. He easily removed her bra and circled his tongue around her nipples, taking his time to lavish each one. 

Lucifer continued down to her stomach and Chloe felt a wave of arousal crash over her when she realized he wasn’t going to stop his descent there. He slowly shimmied her pants and underwear down her legs and threw them across the room.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he admitted.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Chloe teased. Lucifer looked up at her with his signature devilish smirk on his face before diving in.

“Oh!” Chloe exclaimed in pleasure. Lucifer started to lick in long strokes before going deeper, using his tongue to probe around for her g spot. Every lick caused his long nose to bump into her clit, sending sparks of electricity all over Chloe’s body, “yes, yes, more of that please!”

Lucifer picked up his pace and added a finger into the mix and then two. He sucked on her clit like a lollipop before releasing it and using the tip of his tongue to move it back and forth in rapid succession, faster and faster until Chloe was on the edge.

“Oh, Lucifer, I’m close already!”

“Let go, darling! You deserve it,” he insisted, pumping his fingers in and out of her. Not long after, she came hard onto his hand, her inner muscles squeezing his fingers in a rhythmic contraction.

“Wow. Okay, your turn,” Chloe said after she had recovered from her orgasm.

“You don’t have to, really.”

“I know. I want to,” she insisted, pulling his waistband to get closer to him. She carefully unzipped his pants and pulled them down, albeit much less gracefully than Lucifer had been with hers. She carefully took off his red boxer briefs, allowing his erection to spring free.

“Wow,” she breathed. Chloe had seen him naked before but now that she had a good view of him up close and personal, her memory didn’t do him justice.

“Like I said, you don’t have to. It’s not too late to turn back,” he offered.

“Lucifer, how many times do I have to tell you? I want this! But if you won’t listen to me, then I guess I’m just gonna have to show you,” Chloe said. She took him in her hand and gave a few slow strokes, pleased by the sharp gasp that he involuntarily let out. Chloe licked the underside of his cock and let her tongue swirl around his tip a few times to see how worked up she could get him. She continued pumping his base with one hand while massaging his balls with the other.

When Chloe felt that he had been sufficiently teased, she took him in her mouth as deep as he could go. Lucifer let out a guttural moan and did his best to resist the urge to thrust. Chloe began bobbing her head back and forth, digging her fingernails into his spectacular ass for leverage. Lucifer was on the edge of an orgasm but he wasn’t ready to come just yet.

“Wait, wait, stop. I want to be inside of you when I come for the first time. Bloody hell, Chloe, you are way too good at that. I promise I normally have much better endurance than this.” Chloe licked her lips and smiled at how frazzled she had made Lucifer in such a short amount of time. Lucifer fumbled through his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He was shaking with anticipation so hard that he couldn’t get a proper grip on the wrapper.

“Here, let me,” Chloe insisted, taking the condom from him and ripping it open in one swift motion. She pinched the tip and rolled it over him.

“Ready?” Lucifer asked one last time, making sure to get clear consent every step of the way.

“I’m ready, let’s do this!” Chloe guided his cock to her entrance and let him slowly push into her. He let her inner muscles get acquainted with his member for a moment before he started to move.

“Let me know if you want me to go slower, faster or stop entirely,” he said before he pulled out of her and pushed back in. The friction between them was delicious and Chloe was already wet from his foreplay and her previous orgasm so they slid together easily.

“A little faster,” she said. Lucifer complied and began to kiss her again, his tongue sliding in and out of her in rhythm with his cock, “faster!”

Lucifer slid his hands under her thighs and switched up the angle that he was penetrating her, hitting her g spot that he had found earlier over and over again.

“Oh, Lucifer! That’s it! Right there!” she started to shout in pleasure.

“Chloe, I’m close!” he admitted.

“I’m close too, just a little faster from this angle!” Lucifer picked up the pace and started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb for good measure.

“Lucifer!” she screamed as her second orgasm of the night hit her like a tsunami.

“Chloe!” he shouted, pumping a few more times before coming. They rode out their orgasms together until they were both spent. Lucifer pulled out of her slowly and sighed.

“Let me get cleaned up, I’ll be right back.” Lucifer said, kissing her on the forehead. He disposed of the condom in the bathroom and washed his hands before returning to bed with Chloe.

“That was, without a doubt, the best I’ve ever had,” Chloe complimented, not caring if she was inflating his ego.

“Chloe, I’ve had a lot of sex…” he began, making Chloe nervous for a second that she wasn’t any good, “but that was the first time I’ve ever made love to someone and it was bloody fantastic! Infinitely better than casual sex and one night stands. By far. I can’t wait to do it again!” he said gleefully.

“Easy there, tiger. We’ve got all the time in the world for that but for now I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep before round two.”

“‘Round two.’ I like the sound of that,” he mused.

“Good, because I don’t intend to let you go, Mr. Morningstar. I love you.”

“I love you too, Detective Decker. Good night, Chloe.”

“Good night, Lucifer,” she responded. 

They snuggled up together in bed, Chloe wrapping her arms around Lucifer, using his chest as a pillow, the steady beat of his heart lulling her to sleep. Lucifer fell asleep shortly after her.

Chloe Decker might make him vulnerable in every sense of the word, but lying there, wrapped in her arms, he’s never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! Thanks again for reading and if you aren't already, go give me a follow over on tumblr @lucks-eterna ;) This was my first time writing smut so feel free to let me know how I did or if you have any general comments or questions on the fic. Until next time! <3


End file.
